Je suis leur père ?
by Tsuki SUMI
Summary: Naruto à quitté le village, pourquoi une telle décision ? Où est-il ? Que voulait-il cacher ? Désolé pour le résumé mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux sans trop en dévoiler .
1. Chapter 1

Titre :** Je suis…leur père ? **

Pairing : **A voir si je vous le dis il n'y a plus de surprise^^**

Rating : **M**

Résumé : Naruto à quitté le village, pourquoi une telle décision ? Où est-il ? Que voulait-il cacher ? Désolé pour le résumé mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux sans trop en dévoiler^^.

Note : **lemon entre hommes, il y en aura**, pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'histoire est à moi. **

Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais publier car d'une je suis maman, deux je cherche aussi du boulot et trois écrire et dessiner c'est encore plus long^^.

Ps : désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire j'ai toujours été une vraie quiche à l'école même dans ma langue natale.

**Petit message sur cette nouvelle fic : **

**Comme je l'avais dis voilà ma nouvelle fanfic qui sera en écrit et en dessins sur ma page facebook, les numéros inscris au long des écris ramène chacun à un croquis dans le dossier du nom de la fic dans un album photo de Facebook. En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vas ou pas, vos coms me font toujours plaisir et me permette d'évoluer au fils des pages. **

**Page facebook pour ceux qui ne l'on pas encore^^ elle est sur mon profil.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 1 : Se cacher****.**

Le kasekage se réveilla lentement, profitant de la chaleur dans son dos, un corps contre le sien, comme tous les matins depuis maintenant près de cinq ans. Il tenta de se dégager en douceur mais des bras enserrèrent sa taille et le souffle dans sur sa nuque se prononça. Il sourit et chuchota. **(0)**

-Il faut que je me lève.

Un « Hmm… » Protestataire se fit entendre dans son dos.

-Je reviens te réveiller pour le petit déjeuner.

-hmpff…

Gaara eu un petit pouffement à cette réponse mais fini par se dégager et se lever. Il enfila sa toge par-dessus son boxer, passa dans la salle de bain attenante pour se débarbouiller et revint dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de la forme endormi et déposa un baisé sur la tempe dépassant des draps avant de quitter la pièce.

En tant que chef de village il se faisait un devoir de toujours être le premier au boulot tous les matins, il se dirige donc dans son bureau pour reprendre son travail, là où il l'avait laissé la veille, il était encore très tôt, le soleil n'étant même pas encore levé.

Une heure plus tard un messager se présenta, une missive de Konoha entre les mains, qu'il lui remet et s'éclipse du bureau. L'air impassible à laissé place à un air plus soucieux. Ses yeux turquoises se ferment, il se prend l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et indexe, puis ses mains glissent dans ses cheveux, un soupir las franchi ses lèvres fines et pâles **(1).** Puis ses yeux se rouvrent, il ouvre un tiroir et y dépose le parchemin avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau, se dirigeant vers l'aile des chambres de son palais. Il s'arrête devant une porte et va pour l'ouvrir sans bruit, quand il entend.

-Entre parrain.

Il pénètre dans un appartement de la résidence, sourit en voyant le petit bonhomme qui lui à dit d'entré. Le petit homme de tout juste quatre ans à une chevelure rouge sang retenu et une queue de cheval haute sur le dessus de sa tête et deux mèches entourant son petit visage halé marqué de trois traits parallèles, ses grand yeux de la même couleur que sa tignasse regarde le Kasekage en souriant. Puis se précipite vers lui en tendant les bras en l'air **(2).**

-Bonjour parrain.

Gaara s'abaisse-le prends dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Bonjour Akira, où sont tes frères et sœur ?

-On est là parrain.

Le grand roux se tourne d'un quart avant de se faire littéralement assaillir par deux petites têtes ébène et un petit blond, plus loin une fillette attend patiemment son tour.

-Doucement les garçons, laissez moi le temps de m'assoir quand vous faites ça.

Le Kasekage se remit à genoux et embrassa chacun des petits ébènes, tout deux avaient les cheveux assez court et d'un noir intense, leur yeux étrangement vairon un œil bleu et un œil noir pour chacun d'entre eux, mais l'œil bleu à gauche pour l'un et à droite pour l'autre et trois traits parallèles sur leurs petites joues rondes **(3).** Gaara prit ensuite le petit blond aux reflets roux et aux yeux bleu **(4),** dans ses bras pour lui baisé le front également, puis tendit les bras à la fillette aux cheveux noirs, avec reflets rouge et aux yeux d'un violet magnifique **(5).** Elle s'avança pour recevoir son baisé à son tour et serra de ses petits bras le cou de son parrain.

-Où est Kaoru ?

-Il dort toujours, répondit la petite brunette.

-Papa n'est pas levé ? Lui dit le petit brun à l'œil bleu sur sa gauche.

-Oui Jiro, je vais le faire ?

-D'accord, répondit le second brun en repartant vers sa chambre.

Le kasekage sourit.

-Avec vous sur le dos ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il est du mal à se lever, Sho.

Le petit blond se mit à rire et la fillette prit la parole.

-Parrain ? Tu nous emmène avec papa aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien nous verrons ça ma grande, en attendant soyer sage, je vais voir votre père.

-Oui parrain répondirent-ils tous ensemble et Gaara se dirigeât dans un couloir menant aux chambres.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra. Un corps musclé se dessina sous les draps couleur sable, Gaara se rapprocha pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit et se pencha au dessus du corps endormit. Deux bras l'enserrèrent et il se retrouva sur le dos, un corps halé et parfaitement dessiné au dessus du sien, deux prunelles d'un bleu de ciel d'été plongé dans ses turquoises et une chevelure hirsute et blonde courte en pique, encadrant le visage masculin et recouvrant également sa nuque en mèches plus longues. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres charnues, avant qu'il ne se penche pour venir les déposer sur les siennes. Les yeux de Gaara se fermèrent appréciant l'échange **(6).** Quand le blond mit fin au baisé, Gaara lui sourit mais plus tristement et fini par prendre la parole.

-Naruto, il faut que nous parlions.

Le susnommé soupira et s'affala sur le côté de Gaara, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller en prenant celui-ci dans ses bras puissants. Le Kasekage s'en amusa et se tourna sur le côté, venant caresser le dos nu du bout des doigts amenant la chair de poule au blond. Sortant les yeux perçant de l'oreiller **(7),** il entendit juste baragouiner dans la masse toujours sur sa bouche.

-mi mf pm ms mp epm s ma…

-Mais encore?

Il se redressa finalement sur les coudes.

-Si tu compte uniquement parler, ne fait pas ça.

Le kasekage pouffa, mais continua ses caresses aériennes, sachant que la suite n'allait pas être des plus sympathiques à entendre.

-J'ai reçu une missive de Konoha.

Le blond étrécit les yeux, perturbé par l'annonce.

-Une équipe de Konoha doit arriver dans la journée.

Naruto se redressa complètement, finissant par se lever seulement vêtu de son boxer rouge sang. Puis se tourna vers Gaara.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Une semaine d'après la missive.

Il sortit du lit lui aussi et alla enlacer le blond en un étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante, Naruto posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami et soupira**. (8)**

-Quand serons-nous enfin tranquille ?

L'étreinte se resserra mais il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Au bout d'un moment les deux adultes quittèrent la chambre, pour retourner dans le salon. Où les cinq bambins jouaient tranquillement. Quand leur père arriva ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, lui souhaitant le bonjour et voulant leurs bisous du matin. Après les accolades Naruto se dirigeât vers la cuisine et commença à remplir le plateau du nécessaire pour assouvir les estomacs de ses chers petits. Une fois le plateau remplit il alla le déposer sur la grande table du salon.

-Aller à table.

-Ouaiiiiii, cria le petit blond.

-Kin arrête de crier, le réprimanda la fillette.

-Ho ça va Kyoko.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir et le petit blond baissa la tête sur son bol que son père venait de lui servir.

C'est là qu'apparu une petite tignasse blanche aux reflets bleuté, qui leva vers son paternel des petits yeux bleu clair encore bien ensommeillés, qu'il frottait de ses petites mains. **(9)**

-Bonjour Kaoru, lui dit son père un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-'jour papa, parrain.

Gaara lui fit un sourire tendre et amusé de sa petite bouille endormie.

Naruto s'installa en bout de table et Gaara à l'autre bout, chacun devant un bol de café bien noir.

-Papa ? On va s'entrainer ce soir ?

-Oui Jiro, finissez le petit déjeuné et nous parton à l'académie, tu viens avec nous Gaa ?

-J'ai pas mal à faire ce matin, mais je vous rejoins ce soir pour l'entrainement, si je peux.

Naruto acquiesça et fini son bol. Une fois tout le monde rassasier et prêt, bento en main pour chacun, le père fit un henge, devenant un grand brun aux yeux vert et ils sortirent. **(10)**

Se rendant à l'académie, où les petits étaient déjà depuis plus de six mois, sous le nom de No Subaku pour ne pas révéler leur vrai nom et avaient le droit d'utiliser uniquement leur chacra et non celui de Kyubi légué par celui-ci, une part du démon étant dans chacun d'entre eux.

Il les embrassa chacun leur tour et les laissa filer retrouver leur professeur, lui se redirigeât vers ses appartement pour remplir la paperasse, que Gaara lui faisait faire pour l'occuper, c'était son petit boulot comme il le disait souvent. Il retourna les chercher le soir à leur sortie et ils prirent tous le chemin du terrain d'exercice.

L'entrainement se passa plutôt bien et à l'abri des regards comme d'habitude, les capacités des petits ne devaient pas éveiller les soupçons. Vu leurs niveaux et les techniques qu'ils métrisaient déjà mieux valait pour tous ne pas être vu. C'est donc dans un terrain éloigné des autres et entouré d'un kekkai qu'ils pouvaient donner libre cour à leur chacra.

Au bout de trois heures, Naruto les rassembla et ils prirent la direction du retour, les estomacs commençant à crier famine. C'est ce moment là que choisit l'équipe de Konoha pour arriver, le grand « brun » se détourna en vitesse, faisant entré ses enfants dans le palais de Suna. Il croisa Gaara, qui lui fit un signe de tête entendu en le voyant détaler suivit de sa marmaille.

Naruto arriva à son appartement, fit entrer les enfants et referma, s'adossant à la porte, il soupira de soulagement devant ses enfants qui avaient des mines soucieuses à le voir réagir comme ça. Naruto glissa contre la porte et fini les genoux repliés la tête appuyé contre. Kyoko avança vers son père et passa ses petits doigts dans la chevelure paternelle. Lui faisant relever la tête et croisant le regard de sa fille**(11)**, puis passant sur chaque visage de ses fils. Il leur sourit tendrement et se reprit en se redressant.

-C'est rien les enfants, papa est juste fatigué. Aller je vais faire à mangé, vous pouvez aller faire vos devoirs en attendant.

Les petits obéir sans rechigner, voyant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, même pour seulement quatre ans ils étaient bien plus éveillés et réfléchis que ceux de trois voir quatre ans de plus qu'eux. Ils étaient la plupart du temps bougeons et faisant toutes les bêtises possibles, mais savaient aussi voir et ressentir les choses comme des ninjas aguerris. Leur instinct bestial leur venant de Kurama aillant fait beaucoup en ce sens.

Naruto était en train de préparer le repas plonger dans ses pensées quand Akira et Kaoru se plantèrent à côté de lui et le regardèrent intensément. Le blond sentant les regards braqués sur lui fini par tourner la tête dans leur direction croisant le regard rouge et bleu de ses fils, en essayant de paraitre détendu, il leur sourit en les questionnant.

-Qu'y à t-il les garçons ?

-Papa pourquoi tu es triste ? Lui demanda Kaoru.

Naruto perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, ça va passer. Vas…

-Nous aussi on le sent papa, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face au petit blond qui se trouvait en avant des ses autres frères et sœur. Il resta bouche bé devant l'aplomb dont faisait preuve sa progéniture.

-Tu sais on sent que quelque chose est dangereux et que tu as peur.

Naruto se sentait complètement démunit devant les parole et les regards de ses six petits bouts, comment pouvait-il se laisser aller au point d'inquiéter autant ses enfants. Il se sentait minable, mais ne pouvait visiblement plus tout leur cacher et il devait s'expliquer avec eux. Naruto capitula.

-Nous devons parler les enfants. Venez.

Il alla s'installer sur le sofa au centre du salon et sa fille vint se mettre sur ses genoux alors que les cinq garçons s'installèrent sur le sol devant lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença d'une voix calme.

-Vous voyez, quand je sors je me transforme…

Les six petits acquiescèrent.

-Et bien, c'est que je me cache pour que certaines personnes ne me trouvent pas… Ils pensent que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… et veulent m'attraper…

Les petites têtes acquiescèrent encore une fois.

-Je suis donc parti de mon village pour vous garder avec moi, mais mon village ne sait pas que je ne suis pas un méchant.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas papa ?

-Ce n'est pas si facile Jiro. Tu sais les adultes sont plus compliqués, mais vous devez faire attention aux personnes portant le bandeau de Konoha, vous avez déjà apprit les villages non ?

-Oui papa et moi je les connais tous, dit Kin tout fier.

-C'est très bien mon grand. Donc il y a des ninjas du village de Konoha cette semaine à Suna, il faudra être prudent et si vous les voyez aller vite voir, Moi, Gaara, Temari ou Kankuro, comprit ?

Les petites têtes acquiescèrent.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne sort de la chambre que quand tu te transforme papa ?

-Oui Kyoko, c'est pour ça, vous, ils ne vous connaissent pas donc ils ne peuvent pas vous reconnaitre mais pour moi c'est impossible de ne pas me reconnaitre.

Ils acquiescèrent, Naruto leur sourit et écarta les bras, tous se jetèrent sur lui et il tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Sous les rires, il fini par se détendre et retourna ensuite à ses fourneaux.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans événement notable, la petite routine était toujours de mise. Gaara se réveilla comme à son habitude, il avait le nez niché dans la gorge halé de Naruto** (12).** Il prit une grande inspiration, s'imprégnant de son odeur puis ouvrit les yeux reculant quelque peu son visage et regardant son ami dormir, les bras autour de sa taille se resserrèrent et le blond plongeât à son tour dans son cou. Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres pâles, le blond avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin quand il dormait. Sa musculature puissante et son dos large n'empêchait pas que la nuit il était vulnérable et avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il embrassa le haut du crâne du blond avant de se dégager avec toute la délicatesse possible pour ne pas réveiller le beau au bois dormant. Il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit après avoir enfilé une tunique et traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la petite frimousse halé se frotter les yeux en baillant.

-Akira qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout, il est encore tôt. Lui chuchota t-il en venant s'accroupir devant lui.

Le petit le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bonjour parrain. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Ho et il y avait quoi dans ce mauvais rêve ? Lui demanda t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Des méchants qui voulaient attraper papa et nous.

Gaara fronça les sourcils, soucieux des dire du petit rouquin. Mais ne voulant pas montrer son trouble il l'embrassa sur la joue et se redressa.

-Tu veux venir avec moi à mon bureau aujourd'hui, puisse que tu es debout et qu'il n'y à pas école aujourd'hui.

Le petit lui attrapa la jambe, en la serrant fort et secoua la tête frénétiquement. Le kasekage lui sourit.

-Alors va vite t'habiller je t'attends.

Le petit partit en courant et Gaara décida de se faire un café en attendant. Quand il vu une petite tête blonde arriver à son tour.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ce matin ?

-Bonjour parrain.

-Bonjour Kin. Tu veux venir au bureau avec moi toi aussi ?

Il se précipita ensuite sur lui en voyant son grand sourire apparaitre et étouffa de sa main le cri de joie du petit. Il le réprimanda d'un regard.

-Va t'habiller et en silence ne réveille pas les autres, comprit ?

Le petit hocha la tête et Gaara le libéra pour qu'il file se vêtir. Il croisa son frère qui revenait dans le salon, avant de regarder le grand roux d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui lança un regard d'excuse et ils attendirent le petit retardataire qui ne tarda pas. Le kasekage laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour Naruto et ils partirent.

Kin et Akira s'installèrent dans un coin du bureau avec des feuilles et des crayons qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux, pendant que Gaara se mettait à son siège pour travailler. Au bout d'une heure l'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Un grand brun entra.

-Gaara, une missive, tien.

-Merci Kankuro.

Il ne fit pas plus attention et replongeât dans sa paperasse. Les deux bambins se levèrent pour courir dans les bras du nouveau venu.

-TONTONNNN s'écria le petit blond.

-Bonjour tonton, lui dit Akira plus calmement.

Le brun se baissa pour les prendre chacun sur l'un de ses bras. Quand l'on refrappa à la porte.

-Entrez dit Gaara sans relever le nez.

-Bonjour Kasekage-sama.

Il releva le nez et vit l'équipe de Konoha. Si Gaara n'avait pas eu son faciès si stoïque, il serait devenu aussi blanc qu'une colombe.

-Bonjour. Qui a-t-il ?

-Nous voudrions vous demandez une faveur

-Dis moi Sakura.

Kankuro avait toujours les deux petits dans les bras, Akira regardait les nouveaux venus curieux après avoir vu leurs bandeaux de village et Kin avait toujours la tête dans le cou de son oncle. L'un des équipiers regarda les deux petits attentivement, s'attardant sur les joues du petit roux mais quand le petit blond tourna la tête pour les regarder et qu'il croisa ses yeux, il écarquilla les siens **(13).** Gaara eu un petit tic nerveux et s'adressa à Kankuro.

-Ramène les à Na…tsu, s'il te plait Kankuro.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier acquiesça avant de sortir. Les pupilles inquisitrices qui avait vu les petits en détail se reportèrent sur Gaara et il s'excusa avant de quitter les lieux, prétextant quelque chose à faire.

Kankuro raccompagna les enfants à leur père qui les accueilli d'un grand sourire et leur demanda si il s'était bien amusé. Les deux petits leur racontèrent, en omettant l'équipe de Konoha, ne voulant pas revoir leur père comme il y à quelques jours. Ils prirent le petits déjeuner tous ensemble et Naruto leur demanda d'allé jouer dans leur chambre et lui s'installa à son bureau remplissant de la paperasse pour Gaara. La journée se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, les petits étaient dans leurs chambres, sagement en train de jouer pendant que Naruto faisait un peu de rangement.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'il se rendit compte d'une présence vers sa fenêtre. Il tourna la tête et blêmi à vu d'œil, une sueur froide lui coulant le long de l'échine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut du mal à déglutir, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du couloir et s'y précipita pour refermer la porte y menant et s'y adossant. Ses crocs sortirent, ainsi que ses griffes, ses yeux passèrent au rouge orangé et ses pupilles se fendirent. **(14)**

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Naruto les yeux toujours exorbités.

-Naruto calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Comment, comment est ce possible ?

-Naruto s'il te plait calme toi, je peux tout expliquer mais calme toi.

Le blond sentit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrirent d'un coup et fut déséquilibré par la surprise et toujours sous le choc de la vision sous ses yeux. Il se retrouva les fesses à terre, les six petits placés devant lui, Aki en tête, tous revêtu du manteau orange de démon en position offensive.

Il se reprit bien vite et se replaça devant ses enfants.

-Comment ? Tu es… mort…

Les yeux de son opposant s'écarquillèrent quand il croisa ceux des enfants. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le pourquoi de cette réaction et vit les yeux des deux petits bruns du coin de l'œil. Il plaqua alors son visiteur au mur d'une clé de bras, mais celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance encaissant seulement le choc avec son autre main à plat devant son visage avant qu'il ne percute le mur de plein fouet. Il sentit le souffle chaud dans sa nuque avant que la voix grave de Naruto ne résonne à ses oreilles.

-Tu en as trop vu.

-Attend Naruto, je ne suis pas là pour ça, s'il te plait calme toi, je veux juste discuter…aie…s'il te plait.

Le blond en fureur, ne l'écoutait même pas et resserrait sa prise. C'est là que la voix de Kyoko lui parvint et qu'une petite main se posa sur son bras.

\- Papa, calme toi, écoute-le.

Naruto tourna la tête regardant ses enfants qui n'avaient plus le manteau du démon mais sa fille avait encore les yeux rouge orangé **(15),** les petits bruns un œil orangé également et l'autre arborant un sharingan à deux virgules **(16),** comme ceux de Kin **(17),** Aki avait également les yeux de Kurama **(18)** et Kaoru avait les yeux resté bleu mais plus lumineux. **(19)**

-Allez dans une chambre et n'en sortez pas avant que je ne vous le dise.

Les petits acquiescèrent et se retirèrent. Naruto desserra sa prise en reculant et sous un soupir de soulagement du nouveau venu.

Celui-ci se retourna, s'adossant au mur.

-Tu as toujours une sacré poigne, lui dit-il en se massant le poigné puis l'épaule douloureuse.

\- Comment peux-tu être… là ?

-Je suis aussi ravie de te revoir blondinet, mais c'est une longue histoire tu permets que l'on s'assoit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites moi tout^^. Ce doit être un peu confus avec les enfants au début mais vous allez vite vous y faire lol. Et les dessins aident un peu non ?**

**Naruto : -Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?**

**-Très bien et toi ?^^**

**Naruto : - Non mais franchement, tu me vois bien pouponner ?**

**-Ben écoute, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en sortir trop mal je trouve.**

**Naruto : « se prends l'arrête du nez » -Non mais en plus tu ne m'en fait pas faire un ou deux, Nonnnn, six d'un coup, non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête.**

**-Oui je me suis un peu lâché j'avoue^^, mais à chaque fois que j'en dessinais un, j'en avais un autre en tête en plus^^. Et puis arrête de râler, on verra bien dans les coms si ça plait ou pas.**

**Naruto : « se tourne vers les lecteurs » -Non mais dites lui vous qu'elle à abusé sur ce coup là, s'il vous plait aidez moi. « Les larmes aux bords des yeux »**

**-A bientôt tout le monde^^, dites moi tout.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2, mais les images ne sont pas encore fini donc il faudra être patient^^, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous les cas.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Parole de Naruto à Kurama._

**Parole de Kurama.**

**Chapitre 2 : Comment est-il possible?**

Le bond fit un signe du bras vers le canapé et ils allèrent s'y installer, l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis Naruto n'y teint plus.

\- Comment peux-tu être en vie Neji ? Tu…Tu es mort… dans mes bras…

Les yeux pâles plongèrent dans les prunelles azur brillantes, au bord des larmes.

-Je… je t'ai vu mourir… ce jour là…

Une larme coula sur la joue halé et Neji y porta ça main pour l'effacer de son pousse en lui souriant gentiment.

-Ca va Naruto, je suis là maintenant et bien en vie. Le blond le prit dans ses bras avec force.

Il était tellement heureux de le revoir là et bien en vie, il avait tenté de le réanimer sur le champ de bataille, essayant de reproduire le procédé qu'il avait utilisé pour sauver Gai-sensei, grâce au mode Rikudo, mais rien n'y avait fait. Les bras du brun se refermèrent autour de son dos et une main apaisante passa et repassa dans son dos le temps qu'il lui fallu pour se reprendre et se calmer. Une fois qu'il eu versé toutes les larmes de soulagement qu'il pouvait, il se sortit de l'étreinte et s'essuya les yeux de sa manche, souriant, heureux de le revoir.

Neji attendit patiemment qu'il se reprenne et commença son récit.

-Voilà, tu vois quand tu as décidé de retiré les démons de ton corps, pour les réimplanter dans nos alliés ?

Le blond acquiesça en grimaçant, ne s'en souvenant que trop bien. Après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il avait recherché des personnes de confiance dans toutes les nations, les réunissant et leur demandant leur consentement pour porter un démon pour s'allier à chacun d'eux et l'aider à maintenir la paix.

-Et bien dans le procédé ils ont décidé de tenter de me ramener, je porte Matatabi, le Nibi. Il à sut me ramener d'abord j'ai étais dans le coma et je me suis réveillé deux mois plus tard, mais tu avais déjà disparu… Donc me voilà de retour, lui dit-il en souriant. Et j'ai repris du service il y à trois ans après avoir fusionné avec Matatabi et être arrivé à métriser mon corps et mon nouveau chacra.

-Tu es vraiment un géni Neji, lui dit-il en ricanant, j'ai mis plusieurs années avant d'arriver à ton niveau.

Le sourire du blond étira le sien.

-Mais tu as le plus puissant de tous, lui rappela le brun.

Le blond se mit à rire un instant et fini par dire.

-Je suis réellement heureux de te revoir Neji.

Le jeune brun sentit son cœur accélérer devant le sourire éblouissant du kitsune.

-Je le suis aussi Naruto.

Et c'était vrai, Naruto avait tellement changé de choses dans sa vie, tout d'abord sa façon de voir les choses et d'appréhender l'avenir, puis de cela avait déroulé une réelle affection pour sa cousine et par-dessus tout une admiration immense pour le blond, comment ne pas être heureux de revoir la personne qui vous a fait tant de bien dans votre vie sans même le savoir. La personne pour laquelle vous avez même donné votre vie.

Neji planta son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-Et toi tu me raconte ? Ils sont à toi je suppose. Dit-il en désignant la porte du couloir.

Naruto hocha la tête, un air grave sur le visage.

-Si…si je te raconte… tu ne dois en parler à personne…

Le brun le regarda attentivement.

-Et tu ne pourras avoir aucune preuve de ce que je dis… et… et tu vas me prendre pour un fou…et…

-Naruto, arrête, je t'ai toujours cru et je ne te prendrais jamais pour un fou, loin de là. Le coupa Neji.

-Mais c'est complètement dingue et irréel…

-Naruto, je suis revenu à a vie grâce à l'implantation d'un démon, je pense que je suis bien placé pour croire à beaucoup de chose et tu es le ninja le plus imprévisible que le monde est porté, je me suis toujours attendu à tout avec toi, tu es né pour changer le monde et tu l'as même fait. Lui dit-il un sourire tendre sur le visage que Naruto ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

-ok.

Le blond se réinstalla dans l'assise du canapé avant de fixer ses pieds et commencer son récit à son tour.

-Tout à également commencé quand l'on m'a extrait les démons à part Kurama bien sur. La séance à était totalement épuisante, je n'étais pas vraiment conscient quand l'on me les à enlevé, trop affaibli, même la puissance du Rikudo n'avais pas suffit à me faire garder conscience. Je n'étais qu'à demi conscient quand l'on m'a fait quitter la salle de transfert, j'entendais des voix autour de moi mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux…

**Flash back.**

Des voix bourdonnent à mes oreilles.

-C'est le moment…

-Oui, nous allons lui implanter maintenant.

-Vous êtes sur ? Dans son état, je ne sais s'il pourra survivre.

-Faite ce qui était prévu.

-Bien Homura-sama.

J'étends que l'on prononce des signes, puis des mains se poser sur mon ventre, une vive douleur m'assaille, faisant courber mon corps, sans que j'en ai le contrôle. J'ai envie de crier mais ma voix ne sort pas. La douleur s'accroit, j'ai l'impression que mon corps se déchire en deux et que l'on fouille mes entrailles. Je ne parviens toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux.

-Vous êtes sur que la dose de calmant suffira à le maintenir en place ?

-Je n'en sais rien, croyez-vous que je fais vraiment cela tous les jours ?

-Surveillez vos paroles jeune homme.

L'autre ne répond pas et au bout d'un temps qui me paru interminable je sens que la douleur diminue petit à petit, ma respiration ce calme.

-Croyez-vous que ça à fonctionnez ?

-Je pense que oui, je ne l'ai pas inséminé directement car je pense que Kyubi aurait rejeté le procédé pour son hôte. Avec le seau que j'ai emprisonné dans sa chaire, il devrait pouvoir arriver à maturité pour qu'il soit opéré.

-Combien de temps, faut-il attendre ?

-D'après les écrits entre cinq à six mois.

-Une absence aussi longue de sa part va faire grand bruit dans Konoha.

-Je m'en charge.

-Vous êtes sur Koharu-sama ?

-Me croirais-tu incapable ?

-Je ne penserais jamais cela Koharu-sama.

-Bien, je te charge de le surveiller et n'oubli pas de le maintenir affaiblit, si sa force se réveille nous sommes fichu.

-Bien Koharu-sama.

Sur ses paroles j'entends des pas et une porte ce refermer, il n'y à plus que les pas de l'homme m'aillant fait quelque chose dont j'ignore quoi dans la pièce. Je l'entends se déplacer, pianoter sur des machines me donnant mal à la tête par leurs différents sons.

Je me retranche alors à l'intérieur de moi, cherchant Kurama. Je le retrouve dans la grande salle devant son ancienne cage, il est couché sur le flan et à l'air mal en point. Je m'approche et commence à caresser son immense museau en signe d'apaisement.

-_Comment vas-tu Kurama ?_

**-Comme tu le vois gamin, c'est loin d'être la grande forme, je n'ai pas mal, mais je suis vidé.**

Je me dis que de toute façon, il allait falloir réfléchir et voir la situation plus posément et mon cher démon avait souvent était là pour ça.

-_Hm, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pas pu capter grand-chose à l'extérieur_.

Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur devant lui, tout en continuant de le caresser. Le démon resta silencieux un moment, qui fut trop long à mes yeux.

\- _Kurama ? Que se passe t-il ?_

L'anxiété montait en moi, je commençais à prendre vraiment peur pour la suite.

**-Ecoute gamin, il y à une chose à propos des démons que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé, dut à ton jeune âge, je n'en voyais pas encore l'utilité…**

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant la suite.

**-Tu vois tous les démons sont hermaphrodite…**

-_Quoi ?_

C'est quoi ça encore ?

**-Ils portent les deux sexes si tu préfère…**

Je restais songeur sur ce coup là, j'étais donc à la fois garçon et fille ?

**-Et à cause ou grâce à ça, tous les hôtes, hommes ou femmes, peuvent porter des enfants…**

Là je restais assez septique sur le coup, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport avec le souci extérieur présent.

**-Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?**

-_Et bien oui… je pense…_

**-Bon je vais résumer, dit-il d'un air las. Alors comme tu le sais quand un homme et une femme…s'accouple…**

Je suis sur que je me suis mis à rougir à ce moment là.

**-Et bien un bébé peut se développer dans le ventre de la femme tu es d'accord…**

Je me vexe.

-_Non mais ça va, je le sais ça, je te rappel que j'ai eu Jiraya en sensei pendant trois ans._

Kurama eu un rire caverneux.

**-Bon c'est déjà un bon début, me dit-il. Donc tu vois à peu près le procéder…**

Je hochais la tête, ce n'était pas parce-que j'étais puceau, que je n'en savais pas un minimum quand même. Et je venais d'avoir 17ans bon sang, j'avais le temps encore pour ça, non ?

**-Bon et bien si deux hommes s'accouplent, c'est le même procédé en faite…**

Là, je restais vraiment dubitatif. Qu'est ce qu'il me chante lui ? Deux hommes ? S'accouplé ? Pourrais avoir des bébés ?

**-Pour les femmes c'est plus compliqué mais faisable aussi…**

Kurama voyant que je ne disais rien fini par reprendre.

**-Ce que je veux dire gamin, c'est que tu peux porter des enfants si tu es avec un homme…**

Je devins surement rouge pivoine, vu comme mes joues me brulaient de gêne.

_-Mais…mais…_

**-Calme toi gamin, je n'ai pas dis que tu voulais le faire.**

J'essayais de reprendre un peu mes esprits, pourquoi me parlait-il donc de ça alors.

**-Et gamin, n'oubli pas que j'entends et ressent tout de toi… Là ou je veux en venir, c'est que ces malades, à l'extérieur…t'on…fécondé…**

Je restais sous le choc.

_-Comment ça ?_

**-Et bien, ces fous ont fait en sorte de te faire porter des enfants de force…je suis désolé gamin…je n'ai rien put faire…j'étais déjà trop faible…**

**Fin flash back**

-Je restais plongé dans mon mutisme pendant un long moment après ça. A la suite de cette annonce que j'ai eue du mal à avaler, je restais avec Kurama la plupart du temps, ne revenant à la surface que de temps en temps pour écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment put apprendre grand-chose d'autre …

Neji buvait ses paroles, il n'en revenait pas.

-Tout ce que j'ai put découvrir, je l'ai plus fait par déduction en fait, comme le deuxième père de mes enfants… mais après leur naissance…

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Pas réellement, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un Uchiwa, mais le seul encore vivant est Sasuke, mais quelques petites choses sont bizarre et non rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient à moitié Uchiwa… donc je ne sais pas ils ont peut être combiné plusieurs pères, en tout cas à part leurs capacités hors normes, ils ne sont pas bien différent des autres enfants je pense…

Neji avait blêmit.

-Tu…tu es sur ?

Naruto hocha la tête en la laissant basse. Neji déglutit difficilement. Le blond fini par reprendre.

-De jour en jour, Kurama me disait qu'il reprenait des forces, il commençait à s'habituer à la drogue qu'ils avaient mit dans mes veines. Et un soir, Kurama me dit que ça y était le moment était venu, ma force était complètement revenue. Lui l'aillant contenue pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive autour de mon corps inerte. Et c'est ce jour là que…je me suis réveillé…j'étais déjà en mode Kyubi. Et j'ai massacré tout le monde dans les sous sols où je me trouvais, les deux conseillers y comprit. Ma seule idée était de m'enfuir, sauver les enfants que je portais et auquel je m'étais attaché, je ne voulais pas que l'on me les prenne. Qu'on leur fasse du mal, ils en auraient fait des armes, je ne voulais pas.

Naruto regardais Neji, les yeux emplit d'une rage sans nom. Un frison parcouru l'échine de Neji. Mais Naruto fini par se reprendre et se calmer.

-Je me suis enfuit, car je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache, je ne voulais pas que l'on m'enferme pour les avoir tué et que mes enfants me soit enlevé à cause de ça.

Neji hocha la tête.

-Quand je suis parti, Kurama m'a dit que ma grossesse en était à environ un mois et demi. Et je dois dire que ça ce voyait déjà pas mal, six bébés, ça prend de la place, dit-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je savais bien qu'il faudrait m'opérer, ces petits n'allaient pas arriver sur terre si facilement. La seule personne en dehors du village, dont j'avais une entière confiance était Gaara, je me suis donc réfugié ici. Il m'a accueillit et m'a fait suivre par le meilleur médecin de son pays, lui faisant jurer de ne jamais divulguer l'information. Et quatre mois plus tard les petits son arrivés.

Neji lui sourit, on s'entait toute l'affection de Naruto dans ses dernières paroles. Le blond reprit d'une voix bien moins douce.

-Tu ne diras rien ?

-Naruto, je ne dirais rien si tu le souhaite, mais tu sais Tsunade est vraiment triste depuis que tu es parti et…quand ils ont retrouvé les…sous sols…elle a bien comprit qu'ils t'avaient fait quelque chose…et que c'était bien toi qui avait été enfermé là… Elle te cherche toujours tu sais ? Et … nous aussi…on t'a beaucoup cherché Naruto.

Neji avait une voix presque éteinte en disant ça. Le blond lui en resta sans voix, tout tournait dans sa tête, il était perdu à ce moment là. Mais la voix du brun le fit ressortir de ses songes.

-Tu…me…les présente ? Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et hocha de la tête.

-Je vais aller les chercher.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant kyoko et kin par la main alors que les autres suivaient. Il mena sa petite troupe jusqu'au fauteuil et relâcha les deux mains qu'il tenait, faisant aligner les petits. Il se plaça d'abord derrière Akira en posant les mains sur ses petites épaules.

-Je te présente Akira, le premier à être sortit.

Neji lui sourit et Naruto se décala.

-Ensuite est venu, Jiro. Puis Sho. Ensuite Kaoru puis l'unique princesse Kyoko. Et enfin le petit dernier de la troupe Kin.

Il s'était posé derrière chacun d'eux pour les présenté et Neji n'avait cessé de sourire devant les petites bouilles. Naruto se plaça ensuite près de Neji et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Les enfants je vous présente Neji, un très grand ami.

-Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer. Leur dit-il sincèrement.

Les petits lui sourire, content de rencontré un ami de leur papa, il faut dire quand dehors des Sukaku et des autres élèves de l'académie qui les mettait à part à cause de leur jeune âge, ils ne voyaient pas grand monde. Quelques questions fusèrent des petits. Comment il avait rencontré leur père ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient presque blanc ? Puis après explication et démonstration, ils lui demandèrent s'ils marchaient comme leur sharingan, etc, etc…

Mais la conversation ne s'éternisa pas, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et les petits devaient se coucher. Il les reconduisit tous au lit, les bordant et les embrassant avant de revenir dans le salon.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'apparition de Gaara, qui failli se jeter sur le brun, mais Naruto le stoppa en lui expliquant toute l'histoire et ce qu'avait dit Neji. Gaara le regarda perplexe.

-Et donc ? Tu pense à peut être rentré du coup, je me trompe ? Lui demanda t-il d'un air détaché.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Nous repartons dans quatre jours Naruto, pense s'y mais ne te précipite pas, tu as le temps de voir ce que tu veux faire tu sais. Et même si nous repartons avant ta décision, tu seras toujours le bienvenu plus tard. Lui dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Le blond lui sourit également en hochant la tête. Neji fini par prendre congé et lui promis de repasser, puis il se retira, laissant Naruto et le Kasekage seuls.

Sans dire un mot Gaara plutôt taciturne et Naruto perdu dans ses pensées, ils allèrent prendre leur douche chacun leur tour et se mirent au lit. Tout deux allongé les bras derrière la tête et le regard braqué au plafond. Et c'est Gaara qui fini par rompre le silence.

-Tu veux y retourner, n'est ce pas ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu sais Naru, tu ne me dois rien. Tu as étais là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, j'ai étais là quand ça à était ton tour.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour toi. Alors que toi…

-Détrompe-toi.

Gaara tourne la tête vers Naruto avant de poursuivre.

-Tu m'as tout de même sauvé la vie je te rappel et tu ne m'as pas que ouvert les yeux lors de notre affrontement à Konoha, tu m'as aussi apprit à m'ouvrir aux autres, mon frère, ma sœur, je ne les aurais jamais considérer comme tel sans toi.

Le blond tourne la tête plongeant ses yeux dans ceux turquoise.

-J'ai appris à vouloir protéger mes proches, mes semblable puis mon village en devenant Kasekage, pour être comme toi.

Gaara lui sourit.

-Et lorsque tu es arrivé au village il y a cinq ans, tu m'as appris à aimer tes enfants comme s'ils étaient les miens. Tu sais tu m'as même donné l'envie d'en avoir.

Le roux rit légèrement.

-Je crois même que je vais y penser plus sérieusement maintenant.

Son regard se reporta au plafond.

-Ca me plairais bien de former une famille à mon tour.

Le sourire tendre étirant les lèvres de Gaara se reporta sur le visage de Naruto et celui-ci lui lança d'un air espiègle en venant poser une main sur le torse pâle.

-Et je t'ai appris autre chose aussi.

Naruto se redressa pour venir faire face à yeux clair de son ami, un sourire complice apparu sur leurs lèvres et le kitsune se pencha pour venir prendre les lèvres fines, un baisé tendre s'engageât. Une langue vint quémander l'accès et fut accueilli suavement.

Les corps s'échauffant doucement. Les mains halées commençant à parcourir le corps glabre sous lui, les soupirs lascifs s'échappent de leurs lèvres. Les lèvres charnues parcourent la mâchoire, descendant sur la peau sensible de cette gorge s'offrant quand son propriétaire rejette la tête en arrière lui offrant plus d'espace de jeu.

Les doigts pâles caressant le dos musculeux, avant d'y laisser de légères griffures faisant grogner le kitsune sous la sensation grisante. La bouche aventureuse continuant sa descente sur les monts de chair déjà durcit par les frisons parcourant son corps. Gaara halète allégrement, son dos s'arquant contre le torse puissant quand les doigts expert s'entour autour de son membre turgescent, le faisant gémir dans la manœuvre.

-hmm…Naru…

Le kitsune sourit contre la peau sensible de son flan, sa langue traçant des sillons humide. Gaara frissonna, se tendant vers ce muscle le parcourant avec délice. C'était bon, ils avaient beau ne pas s'aimer comme des amants, les caresses de Naruto le faisait toujours vibrer, sa puissance contenu mélangé à sa douceur naturelle était toujours transcendant pour son corps, qui en réclame toujours plus. Ca ne sera pas évident de trouver un amant qui lui fasse de nouveau ressentir cela, mais il comptait bien y arriver et voir ses futurs projets se réaliser.

Son souffle se coupa avant de faire sortir une plainte suave aux oreilles du blond lorsque sa virilité se retrouva enserrée dans l'antre humide de Naruto**.** Qui entama des va et vient exquis le faisant se tordre et gémir sous ce corps le dominant.

Les doigts du blond se présente à ses lèvres et il les englouties, les léchant sensuellement. Naruto regardait ses phalanges se faire engloutirent, les yeux clairs mi-clos et brillants de plaisir, ses pommettes bien échauffées. Gaara était un véritable appel à la débauche, un corps magnifique, sculpté finement.

Il retira ses doigts et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tourne-toi, Gaara.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et se retourna, se posant sur ses genoux et soutenu par ses bras. Sentant les doigts inquisiteurs sur son intimité lui faisant pousser un gémissement d'impatience. Il remonta lui faire tourner la tête de son autre main pour l'embrasser langoureusement, présentant un premier doigt à l'entrée convoitée et poussq doucement sa première phalange.

-Ha…ha…

Le souffle de Gaara se saccada un peu plus à cette intrusion, Naruto quitta ses lèvres venant lui mordiller la nuque, le faisant geindre. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et son dos s'arqua quémandeur.

-Hmm…ha…

Ses hanches commencent à venir à la rencontre des intrus le fouillant, quand sa prostate se fit percuter.

-HAAaa…ha…ha…Naru…

Le dénommé rajouta un doigt, ne voulant nullement le blesser, mais les mouvements du roux s'amplifiant et la facilité de se mouvoir de ses phalanges lui montrèrent clairement qu'il était bien prêt à la suite.

-Na…Naru…viens…

Son un grognement de contentement, le kitsune retira ses doigts et se positionna sur l'entrée palpitante. D'une poussée il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, faisant s'arquer Gaara en un gémissement prononcé.

-HAAaaa…

Le roux n'attendit pas, voulant retrouver les sensations qu'il avait tant de fois éprouvé avec Naruto, il ondula des hanches. Le blond ni tint plus et commença à se déhancher lentement, les frustrant pour plus de plaisir. Le roux partait déjà dans les méandres de ses sens bouleversés, mais la douceur ne lui suffisait jamais longtemps.

-Plus fort…Naru…plus…ha…ha…

Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent, quand la prostate fut retrouvée, Gaara se cambra en un cri de pure plaisir avant que ses bras ne lâchent et qu'il s'effondre dans son oreiller.

-HAAAAA….ha…ha…

Heureusement que les cloisons étaient bien insonorisées, car Gaara pouvait être très vocal dans ses moments là, ne retenant pas son plaisir, s'offrant et prenant autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait, ne voyant nullement pourquoi il ne le ferait pas.

Naruto accéléra encore jusqu'à les porter tous deux au portes de l'orgasme, prenant la verge de Gaara en main pour lui faire ressentir encore plus cette montée orgasmique. Dans un cri indécent du roux et un râla de Naruto, ils se rendirent l'un à l'autre. Plongeant ensemble dans les limbes du plaisir brut. Le blond s'effondra sur le dos pâle, puis roula sur le côté en se retirant, venant prendre le rouquin dans ses bras, dans un dernier baisé ils se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée, bien au chaud l'un contre l'autre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Naruto : Et voilà qu'elle ramène un mort maintenant.**

**-Oui je le ramène et j'en suis trop contente, il ne méritait pas de mourir mon pauvre petit Neji.**

**Neji qui passe par là : Enfin quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de mon sort.**

**L'auteur se précipite vers Neji et le prend dans ses bras.**

**-Oui, moi je pense à toi, tu vois tu n'es pas seul et ce n'est pas juste, le seul qui meurt, il faut que ce soit toi, j'en ai versé ma larme quand c'est arrivé.**

**Naruto : Euuuu pour info…il n'a pas était le seul à mourir…**

**Lâche Neji pour se tourner vers Naruto.**

**-Ho toi ne cherche pas la petite bête, je parle des morts des persos importants pendant la guerre, sans parler des morts que sont euuuu... remort en fait…**

**Gaara : et moi ? Tu me mets en soumis et en plus on ne s'aime même pas…**

**-T'inquiète « mon petit rouquin psychomignon » je vais te mettre avec quelqu'un de bien^^, mais plus tard. **

**Gaara regarde l'auteur pas vraiment rassuré et quitte la pièce. L'auteur se retourne face aux lecteurs.**

**-Bon à nous, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dites moi tout^^. A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vraiment désolé pour toute cette attente mais je suis vraiment occupé ces derniers temps. Pour les dessins je les ferais dès que je pourrais promis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 3.**

Au matin Naruto ouvre les yeux, n'étant pas dérangé par la luminosité de d'habitude, il regarde en direction de la fenêtre. Il fait encore nuit, il soupir. Le corps pâle près de lui remue dans son sommeil. Il tourne la tête dans sa direction et le regarde un moment, son visage fin et apaisé à la lumière lunaire. Un sourire apparait sur son visage halé, il se tourne pour lui faire face et d'une main légère dégage quelques mèches retombant sur son doux faciès.

Il se souvient du pourquoi ils en sont arrivé là, il n'y à pas de réel amour entre eux, juste une amitié très forte et à un moment un besoin primaire avait prit le dessus et c'était répété jusqu'à devenir une routine. Ça allait leur faire vraiment bizarre d'être bientôt séparé, mais il voulait aussi revoir ses amis, son village et Tsunade, sa grand-mère de cœur lui manquait énormément. Il était heureux de les revoir, même si l'appréhension et la crainte des réactions de chacun l'effrayait.

Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était de savoir comment allait être accueilli ses enfants. Mais aussi de revoir Sasuke, car soyons lucide le seul qui possédait encore le sharingan était son ancien coéquipier et il était certainement le deuxième père de ses enfants, même si l'appréhension était grande, il devrait le savoir un jour. Mais Naruto ne serait jamais assez préparé à partager ses enfants avec un autre.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Gaara vint se pelotonner contre lui en grommelant.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je me suis réveillé.

-Encore un cauchemar ? Lui demanda t-il en le serrant contre lui.

-Non, pas cette fois ci.

Gaara ressortit la tête de la gorge halé pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu appréhende ?

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres charnues.

-Comment ne pas le faire, vu les circonstances.

-hn, c'est sur que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Acquiesce t-il.

Puis une question germa dans l'esprit de Naruto, il n'avait pas vu les visages de l'équipe le soir de leur arrivée, aillant juste aperçu les tenues à insignes de konoha avant de filer avec ses enfants.

-Gaara avec qui est venu Neji ?

-Sakura et Sai.

Le blond se tourna sur le dos, son ami la tête sur son torse. Il contempla le plafond sans un mot pendant un long moment, la pulpe de ses doigts naviguant sur le dos pâle.

Il allait devoir refaire face à ses anciens coéquipiers et la rencontre avec Sakura serait la plus dure pour lui, lui qui avait couru après Sasuke pendant des années, avait fini par fuir le village à son tour. Il se sentait vraiment mal par rapport à ça, mais sur le coup ça lui était venu comme une évidence qu'il devait fuir pour sa vie et surtout celles de ses enfants. Il restait plongé dans ses idées sombres quand il sentit les doigts de Gaara venir lui peigner ses mèches blondes l'apaisant par la même occasion, lui permettant de finir par se rendormir.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, tournant le regard vers la fenêtre il put voir que le soleil était déjà bien présent, il se dégagea de ses draps, s'habillant en vitesse et se précipita dans le salon. Ne trouvant personne, il alla dans la cuisine et trouva la note de Gaara.

« J'ai emmené les petits à l'école, rejoins moi au bureau on verra pour voir à une rencontre avec tes anciens coéquipiers.

Gaa. »

Naruto eut un sourire tendre, Gaara était vraiment adorable quand on le connaissait bien. Il se dirigeât donc vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche et un peu de détente.

Une heure plus tard il était dans le bureau du kasegage, plus tendu que jamais.

-Je pense que je devrais les rencontrer pendant que les enfants sont à l'académie, je ne veux pas que les petits voie quelque chose si jamais cela ne se passe pas très bien.

Le kasekage hocha la tête et pris la parole.

-Je pense aussi que c'est le mieux, tu veux faire ça aujourd'hui ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête et soupira.

-Il vaut mieux que je le fasse au plus tôt, sinon je ne pense pas en avoir autant le courage.

Gaara lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça.

-Bien je dirais à Neji de les conduire à tes appartements pour le début d'après-midi.

Sur ce Naruto se retrancha dans ses appartements, se plongeant dans la paperasse de Gaara pour essayer de ne pas penser de trop. Les minutes s'égrainant lentement dans son attente angoissée.

Midi passa et notre blond ne put rien avaler tellement son estomac était noué. Gaara se présenta pour le déjeuné comme à son habitude, mais pour voir son ami aux portes de la crise de nerf. Il tournait dans le salon dans tous les sens, le rouquin se demandant si il serait possible de reboucher les ornières qu'il n'allait pas tarder à creuser dans le sol si ils n'arrivaient pas rapidement.

C'est en pensant à ça que Gaara entendit des coups sur le bois de la porte. Il se tourna en direction de Naruto et lui fit signe de revêtir son henge. Celui-ci s'exécuta et prit une grande inspiration avant que la porte ne soit ouverte par le kasekage qui fit entré les trois équipiers de Konoha, le désormais «brun » se crispa en voyant entrer ses trois ancien camarades.

-Suivez moi, lâcha Gaara d'une voix neutre.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, Gaara et Naruto dans un canapé et les trois autres dans le deuxième leur faisant face. Neji semblait nerveux.

Sakura avait les sourcils froncé se demandant pourquoi le kasekage les avaient fait venir et pourquoi ici au lieu de son bureau. L'espace l'entourant était assez simple, des murs ocres, un mobiliers variant du beige au marron avec des touches de rouge foncé, agréable en somme, mais ce qui était aussi intrigant c'était que des jouets d'enfants était rangé dans une caisse prêt d'une petite bibliothèque de livres de contes. Ils étaient donc chez quelqu'un et non dans un des appartements des invités séjournant ici.

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme prêt du chef de Suna et se demanda si cet appartement lui appartenait, elle le trouvait bien jeune pour avoir eu un enfant, peut être les jouets appartenait-il à un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Elle resta silencieuse attendant les explications de cette convocation en regardant Gaara.

Sai après avoir lui aussi sondé des yeux l'appartement, reporta son attention sur les deux hommes leur faisant face et ne montra aucun signe sur son faciès.

Gaara fini par prendre la parole après un long soupir.

-Bon je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler d'une chose importante. Comme vous le savez Naruto est toujours portez disparut…

A cette mention Sakura détourna les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, Neji se tritura les doigts tout comme Naruto qui n'osait pas croiser le regard de ses amis. Sai ne dit rien mais l'on pouvait voir que ses yeux s'étaient étrécis légèrement. Puis Sakura reprends la parole en relevant la tête et plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Gaara.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Gaara lui sourit légèrement avant de reprendre.

-J'ai mes informateurs…

-Mais ce n'est pas public, seule une poignée de personnes le sais, l'Hokage la déclaré en mission longue durée.

-J'ai peut être des informations de sa position.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui sauf Naruto qui essaya de dissimuler ça difficulté à déglutir.

-Mais je dois d'abord m'assurer d'une chose… Quel sort lui sera réservé si vous le retrouvez ?

Neji pris la parole l'air outrée.

-Comment ça quel sort ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Gaara-sama, Naruto n'est accusé de rien.

Gaara lui lança un regard étonné.

-Nous…nous sommes peu, à savoir à peu près ce qui à dut se passer dans ses sous-sol, reprit-il plus calmement.

Le roux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa attendant la suite. Mais le regard de Sakura se posa sur le « brun » au côté du kasekage et celui-ci compris le problème.

-Vous pouvez parler devant Natsu, il est une personne de confiance et vous savez très bien que Naruto est un ami très cher pour moi donc je ne ferais rien contre lui.

La Rose se détendit un peu et prit la parole.

-Quand…quand l'on à découvert les sous sol du conseil… tout avait était mit sans dessus-dessous. Les murs étaient noircis, tout avait brulé…

Naruto releva la tête regardant son ancienne coéquipière avec des yeux emplit de question mais il ne décrocha pas un mot. La voix de Kyubi répondit à sa question muette.

**-La force de notre chacra combiné à dut tout bruler sur ton passage à mon avis gamin.**

\- Nous n'avons pas put déterminer ce qu'il c'était donc passé, nous avons rassemblés les corps et les avons identifié avec beaucoup de difficulté Tsunade-Sama et moi je dois dire. Et Naruto avait déjà disparu depuis prêt de cinq mois, nous avons juste déduit que tout était lié… Tsunade qui avait tout d'abord entamé des recherche de peur d'un enlèvement de Naruto, à ensuite monté une histoire comme quoi le mont Myoboku avait eu besoin de lui en urgence est qu'il l'avait téléporté directement chez eux, seul les membres de notre génération on était mit au courant de la supposition de fuite de Naruto par rapport à ce lieu trouvé calciné.

Naruto déglutit difficilement en se repassant les événements en tête.

-La seule chose qui nous à fait penser à ça fut les seaux de scellement dessiné sur une table d'opération qui comportait des signes qui n'aurait convenu qu'à la puissance d'un jinchuriki sans le tuer mais en l'affaiblissant énormément, Shikamaru à donc conclus que ces seaux, avec la disparition de Naruto et le faite que l'endroit à était saccagé avec les cadavres des conseillers en prime, c'était que Naruto avait était maintenu contre son grès puis échappé et parti pour se préserver des représailles. Mais Tsunade-Sama à fait passé la pilule pour les conseillers en parlant d'une explosion accidentelle et à mit au courant les membres de notre génération pour que l'on retrouve Naruto sans que personne d'autre ne le sache, disant qu'il était envoyé en très longue mission. Et depuis nous le cherchons toujours, mais il à l'air de c'être volatilisé…

La jeune femme fini son discourt un air songeur puis plongea ses yeux dans les turquoise face à elle.

-Si vous savez quelque chose dites le nous Gaara-sama, je vous en pris.

Gaara eut un sourire sincère en voyant le désarroi de la jeune femme sachant que le jeune homme à son côté allait rendre celle-ci folle de joie dans peu de temps. Après un tel récit aucun doute ne restait que Naruto ne risquait rien à y retourner sauf les regards et les médisances sur sa paternité précoce et nombreuse par dessus le marché, sans compté la préciosité des petits et de leur force plus que conséquente. Mais il savait Naruto bien assez fort pour supporté cela et pouvoir les protéger. De plus les petits n'étaient pas seul il avait leur père et ils se soutiendraient toujours les uns les autres.

Le Kasekage reporta son regard sur le « brun » près de lui, celui-ci garda la tête basse, lentement il se mit debout sous les regards de tous. Et la voix grave de Naruto s'éleva.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fuit comme cela mais je vais vous dire mes raisons, Sakura.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Sakura et même de Sai, le henge de Naruto s'évapora et la stature imposante et musculeuse de leur ami disparu se dessina devant eux. Sakura imita la carpe à la perfection avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant sous les yeux attendrit de Neji et Gaara. Un fin sourire sincère s'étira sur les lèvres pâles de Sai.

Naruto la serra contre lui attendant que le flot de larmes qu'elle déversait se tarisse, se qui mit de longues minutes. Une fois ceci fait, il la repoussa légèrement pour voir son visage humide, un sourire était sur les traits de la jeune femme malgré les sillons salés et ses yeux rougis. Naruto lui rendit son sourire en embrassant son front et la resserra encore une fois avant de la relâcher. Il la fit se rassoir sur le sofa et se rassit face à elle. Il lança un regard à Sai et lui sourit.

-Je suis très heureux de te revoir aussi Sai.

Le prénommé lui rendit un sourire devenu franc avec le temps et acquiesça de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Neji et après un hochement de tête entendu entre les deux jeunes hommes, il reprit la parole.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, Neji est déjà au courant, il m'a surprit ici même hier soir…

La jeune femme regarda Neji.

-Mais comment ? Je n'ai même pas reconnu sa signature de chacra.

Naruto intervint.

-Personne n'aurait pu la reconnaitre Sakura, il réattira l'attention de la rose, depuis mon départ j'ai aussi pas mal progressé et entre ma fusion avec Kiuby et depuis deux ans ma fusion également complète avec la force de la nature, de part mon entrainement au Mont Myoboku que j'ai développé à son maximum depuis, ma signature à donc changé de se fait. Et Neji m'a surprit ici sans que je m'en aperçoive car j'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé pour sentir distinctement les énergies autour de moi, un manque de vigilance qui aurait put en d'autre circonstance être plus grave, il va falloir que je me reprenne la dessus d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres, Naruto prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit.

-Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Neji, j'ai effectivement était enfermé dans cette salle pendant près de cinq mois avant de m'enfuir, mais j'avais de très bonnes et je dois dire aussi assez nombreuses raisons de le faire… Pour commencer je vais vous montrer une photo, car je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant de cette histoire avant le bon moment, donc je vous les présenterais réellement par la suite…

Naruto laissa sa phrase incompréhensible pour Sakura et Sai en suspend pendant qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers son bureau contre le mur et en ouvrir un tiroir d'où il sorti une photographie, avant de revenir s'assoir près de Gaara et la tendit à son amie.

Celle-ci la prit avant d'écarquiller les yeux et sa bouche forma un « O » parfait. Sai ce rapprocha et put lui aussi contempler Naruto assoupit sur le sofa avec un petit bout de chou endormi sur lui et au pied du meuble un drap au sol avait été posé et y accueillant cinq autres nourrissons. Sakura releva le regard sur le blond et arriva difficilement à formuler.

-Je…je n'arrive pas à le cr…croire…

Naruto la regarda avec un grand sourire et une pointe de fierté dans ses yeux si bleus.

-Et pourtant c'est bien pour eux que je suis parti Sakura.

La rose resta un moment interdite avant de tourner son regard dans celui de Neji, qui élargie ses yeux en l'intiment silencieusement à ne rien dire de ce qui passé surement dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur son ancien coéquipier.

-Tu nous explique ?

Naruto recommença les mêmes explications qu'il avait données à Neji éclairant enfin les secrets horribles de ces fameux sous-sols. Cette fois-ci il était resté calme, mais ce fut Sakura qui éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Tous la réconfortèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne. Et une question lui vint de suite en sa qualité de médecin cela l'avait frappé.

-Ils ont prit le risque de t'implanter six ovules d'un coup ? Mais ils sont plus qu'inconscient.

Naruto reprit la parole.

-Sur ce point Kurama à éclairé ma lanterne, dit-il. En faite les jinchurikis même homme, produisons des ovules logiquement entre deux et quatre à la fois ce qui ce fini pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il y à fécondation par des grossesses multiples, mais pour mon cas, ils m'ont injecté un produit m'en faisant produire plus, Kurama m'a confirmé qu'au départ il y avait huit ovules produit et ensuite fécondé par leur soins, mais seulement cinq on survécu au traitement…

-Cinq ? Questionna Neji perplexe.

-Oui, cinq Neji, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire, un d'eux s'est divisé en deux, pour donner de vrais jumeaux. Jiro et Sho sont du même œuf.

Le brun acquiesça en comprenant mieux et Sakura avait les yeux écarquillé de terreur. Avant d'arriver à émettre de nouveau le son de sa voie.

-Mais les anciens étaient les pires des ordures. Dit-elle ahurie.

-Je te rappel qu'ils ont fait anéantir le clan Uchiha par Itachi alors âgé de seulement treize en contrepartie de sauver son petit frère de tout juste sept ans.

La rose eut une moue dégouté avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mais féconder huit ovules ça revenait à te tuer, déjà que ta grossesse n'a pas dut être des plus simple…

-Non je te le confirme Sakura, se n'était pas drôle tous les jours et heureusement que Gaara était là en plus du docteur Daiko et de son équipe, car je ne pense pas que j'aurais pus m'en sortir et mes petits non plus de ce fait.

Tout le monde resta un moment sans un mot après cette déclaration puis Naruto reprit.

-En même temps ils ne cherchaient pas à me garder en vie mais à récupérer la progéniture du jinchuriki surement pour en faire des armes.

Tous acquiescèrent la gorge nouée, ce rendant compte qu'ils auraient très certainement perdu leur ami si celui-ci ne c'était pas enfuit de ces sous-sols maudits. Ces sur ces pensées pas très joyeuses que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et que Naruto sourit en aillant sentit le chacra de ses enfants derrière la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et fit entrer Kankuro suivie de la petite tribu, qui resta interdite devant les ninjas que leur père avait dit de se méfier plus tôt, mais voyant Neji et Gaara au milieu d'eux les enfants ce détendirent quelque peu et dirigèrent leur regard dans celui apaisant de leur paternel, qui leur sourit avant de les mener devant ses amis et de présenter tout le monde.

Les enfants étaient ravis de rencontrer de nouveaux amis de leur papa et d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt faire un voyage pour se rendre dans le pays de ce dernier car maintenant il ni avait plus de danger et surtout leur père avait l'air réellement heureux, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

La soirée ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les petits faisant quelques bêtises sous le regard réprobateur de leur père et amusé des autres adultes qui rigolaient bien de voir les enfants rendre à leur paternel ce que celui-ci avait fait subir aux adultes dans ses plus jeunes années.

Les enfants épuisé de leur journée finirent par s'endormirent un peu n'importe où et n'importe comment. Les jumeaux sur le sol à moitié sous la table basse se tenant la main comme toujours, Kyoko la tête sur les genoux de Gaara qui lui caressait la tête doucement, étonnant les trois ninjas de Konoha qui n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour. Sakura avait le petit Kin à cheval sur elle de dos la tête rejeté en arrière et ronflant un peu. Kaoru dans les bras de Neji qui le serrait contre lui en le berçant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, étonnant Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à le savoir pouponner. Et Akira était à cheval sur les jambes de Kankuro et dormait la tête contre le torse du jeune homme qui s'était assit de l'autre côté de son frère.

Les petits furent menés au lit et bordé, avant que tous les jeunes adultes ne retournent dans le salon, rattraper le temps perdu en discutant une bonne partie de la nuit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite^^. Tsuki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews anonymes, merci beaucoup et voilà la suite, que j'avais bien commencé déjà^^, mais pour le prochain chapitre il va falloir attendre un peu plus part contre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 4**

Les jours suivants se passèrent assez rapidement, les enfants surexcités de savoir qu'ils allaient partirent pour le village natal de leur père, avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même car ils n'étaient encore jamais allé bien loin du village de Suna mais ravie quand même à l'approche de tout cela.

Naruto plus tendu que jamais, une peur insipide, pas pour lui mais pour ses enfants, aillant déjà vécu un enfer de sa différence, il savait l'accueil qu'ils auraient surement. Mais il essayait de se rassurer sur les paroles que ses amis lui avait dit. Que tout le monde attendait son retour avec impatience, mais comment réagiront-ils avec six enfants aillant une puissance phénoménale ?

Gaara lui se demandait surtout comment Naruto allait vivre tout ça et s'il arriverait à redormir seul de nouveau. Mais il avait confiance en son ami et il savait aussi qu'entourer de ses enfants Naruto était certainement le ninja le plus fort que cette terre est jamais porté.

Neji lui aussi avait une grande appréhension et avait demandé à ses coéquipiers de gardé le silence sur certaines choses, ne voulant pas que Naruto refuse de rentrer pour cela, il préférait attendre d'être au village pour ça.

Sakura elle était rayonnante et avait écrit à l'hokage pour la prévenir du retour de leur héro à tous.

Sai lui ne montrait rien mais appréhendait un peu ce retour mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, comme une peur d'arracher leur ami à sa petite vie tranquille.

Au matin de leur départ, Naruto avait empaqueté toutes ses affaires et celles des petits dans un parchemin et n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, regardant le visage serin de Gaara contre son flan. Il passa une main dans la touffe de cheveux carmin sur sa poitrine et sourit en se remémorant les bons moments passés en sa compagnie. La naissance des enfants à laquelle le roux avait assisté, à leurs premiers ébats pas très glorieux mais s'étant largement amélioré par la suite. A leurs parties de rigolades, à tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis son arrivée assez fracassante presque cinq ans plus tôt.

**Flash back.**

Naruto arriva au village de Suna en pleine nuit, en sueur d'avoir autant couru et surtout dans son état. Il avait revêtu le henge d'une femme brune, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et c'était présenté aux portes du village en demandant à voir le kasekage. Ce qui lui fut refusé en premier lieu, puis voyant la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux et suppliant de le voir, les gardes avaient fait prévenir Kankuro qui était venu à sa rencontre, quand celui-ci avait été à quelques pas, elle s'était jeté dans ses bras rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille pour que seul lui l'entende.

-Kankuro je t'en supplie, je suis Naruto, amène moi près de Gaara.

Le jeune homme avait pris les épaules frêles de la jeune fille pour la reculer et la regarder dans les yeux, y voyant toute ça détresse et les yeux bleus si caractéristique de son ami.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, avait-il dit simplement.

Avant de prendre Naruto par le bras et de le mener aux appartements de son cadet. Arrivé sur place, ils eurent de la chance de trouver un Gaara encore éveillé car depuis que celui-ci pouvait enfin dormir tout son saoul, le réveiller était devenu une chose pouvant amener la mort de celui aillant commit se sacrilège.

Le kasekage les accueillit avec une moue perplexe en regardant la jeune fille. Une fois la porte fermé, Naruto rompit son henge mais son ventre proéminent ne dégrossit qu'à peine, faisant froncer les sourcils des deux frères. Le blond en s'installant dans le sofa au milieu de la pièce, leur raconta toute l'histoire, Gaara était furieux, hors de lui mais son ami réussit à le calmer pour qu'il ne parte pas directement pour Konoha. Lui expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas que ses enfants subissent les conséquences de ses actes.

C'est ainsi qu'il intégra Suna, Gaara toujours auprès de lui, ils se rapprochèrent de jours en jours. L'hors des cauchemars du jeune homme, le kasekage arrivait quelques secondes plus tard. Et c'est aussi à cause de ces derniers qu'ils finirent par dormir réellement ensemble, le ventre de Naruto de plus en plus rond et vraiment énorme, obligea même les deux jeunes gens à changer le lit pour un plus grand. Plusieurs fois pendant la grossesse plusieurs alertes avaient été données, les médecins intervenant au mieux et repoussant l'échéance.

C'est à cinq moi et demi de grossesse, que Naruto donna le jour à ses merveilles par césarienne bien évidemment et soutenu par son ami roux.

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour là, il c'était réveillé avec de fortes douleur aux ventre, tellement habitué aux fausses alerte depuis les trois derniers mois, il s'était dit que ça finirais par passer, se reculant un peu plus dans son lit pour sentir le corps chaud de Gaara dans son dos. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de lui. Mais quand il posa les mains sur son énorme ventre, Naruto gémit et cela réveilla immédiatement le Kasekage, qui se redressa pour voir le visage du blond. Il était en sueur et grimaçait sous la puissance de la douleur le transperçant.

Gaara donna l'alerte et il fut très rapidement prit en charge, emmené au bloc, le kasekage eu l'autorisation des médecins d'entrée et eu le droit à une magnifique blouse, une superbe charlotte sur ses cheveux flamboyant et tout ce qui le stérilisait du monde extérieur à cette salle. Il s'installa près de la tête de Naruto, lui prenant la main et lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, pendant que l'équipe médicale s'occupait de faire naitre les six petits, sous l'émerveillement et l'étonnement de tous.

Les petits après leur naissance c'était révélé en pleine santé, les concerts de pleurs, le manège des couches à changer et tout le quotidien de six bébés, commença alors pour Naruto, qui fini par accepter l'aide de trois nourrices au bout de deux mois. Ereinté et à bout de force, il fini par consentir à la proposition de Gaara qui à cause de ses propres devoirs ne pouvait pas l'aider vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre même avec l'aide de Témari et Kankuro pas toujours disponible eux non plus.

C'est aussi soulagé par ce soutien, qu'ils finirent par se rapprocher encore plus et finir par, se réconforter mutuellement et devenir bien plus intime. Ce fut un soir où Naruto était déjà dans la salle de bain en train de se regarder dans le miroir torse nu, remerciant son kitsune d'avoir fait disparaitre les vergetures et fait revenir son ventre à la normal, seul une fine ligne dont l'épiderme était plus clair pouvait lui rappeler ce moment de sa vie. C'était Naruto qui avait demandé à son démon adoré de laisser ce petit quelque chose.

Ce fut deux bras pâles autour de sa taille qui vint déloger de sa contemplation, les yeux turquoise entouré de noir apparurent au dessus de son épaule et se reflétèrent dans le miroir pour s'encrer dans les saphirs du blond. Une étrange lueur dans son regard si troublant et une étrange chaleur se dégageait du corps collé à son dos nu, puis il senti contre sa hanche une dureté qui lui rappela bizarrement quelque chose.

-Heuu…Gaara, ce que je sens là, c'est bien ce que je crois ?

Pour toute réponse le rouquin vint fourrer son nez contre sa nuque et il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se balader dans le haut de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Il se retourna et pu voir le visage rougi du porteur de Shukaku, les yeux luisants de…d'envie ? Gaara était aussi torse nu, sa peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur, quand le regard azur remonta au niveau des lèvres de son opposant, il put voir ses canines dépasser légèrement de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur une respiration brulante et laborieuse.

Le sang de Naruto se mit à bouillir ostensiblement et les griffes de son hôte désormais sur le bas de son dos venir gratter légèrement son épiderme, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son état.

-Ga…Gaara…tu…c'est… se mit-il à baragouiner.

Mais un baisé fougueux et exigeant du Kasekage le stoppa dans sa tentative de raison, une odeur suave et hautement aphrodisiaque se dégagea du corps contre le sien et il perdit tout sens des réalités, ses crocs venant s'entrechoqué avec ceux du roux, leur ouvrant les lèvres par endroit mais n'enlevant rien de leur besoin à cet instant.

Ses griffes commencèrent à pousser également et ses pupilles devinrent rouges et fendues, faisant gémir Gaara à cette vision. Ils firent l'amour avec bestialité et suivant leurs instincts primaires pour la première fois, puis la seconde et la troisième, avant de se retrouver épuisés sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. Un peu amoché mais pleinement satisfait. Cette semaine là était la période des chaleurs du démon tanuki et ils recommencèrent un nombre incalculable de fois.

C'est aussi à ce moment, que son propre démon, lui expliqua que les hôtes ne pouvaient se retrouver enceinte que si les receveurs avaient de réelles sentiments amoureux et non pour de simples parties de jambes en l'air, le soulageant grandement, il ne voulait pas faire tomber Gaara enceint, alors qu'il avait déjà bien assez à gérer avec les six nouveaux nés.

Les trois personnes recommandées par son ami furent très bien accepté des enfants et donc de Naruto par ce fait, le papa poule laissant enfin ses nerfs se relâcher. Les trois femmes restèrent auprès de lui et des bébés jusqu'à leur deux ans, puis le jeune père décida qu'il pouvait désormais le faire seul et il y parvint extrêmement bien. Au grand étonnement de tous, Naruto avait mûrit et le fait d'être papa, le faisant grandir très vite. Responsable, sévère quand il le fallait et seulement dans les moments de détente en famille, il se permettait de jouer et vraiment s'amuser avec les enfants. La fratrie No Subaku n'en revenant pas.

Puis les deux dernières années où les progrès impressionnant des petits, dans leur vitesse d'acquisition et leur puissance, avait étonné plus d'une fois le Kasekage, son frère et sa sœur mais même Naruto en restait parfois estomaqué.

**Fin du flash back. **

Quand Gaara émergea, le blond lui sourit et vint se pelotonner dans les bras de son comparse. Ils restèrent un certain temps comme cela, profitant des derniers moments ensemble avant un long, voir très long moment.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'ils sortirent du lit, allant lever les enfants pour que Naruto finisse de tout mettre dans ses parchemins, vêtements, lits et les dernières choses qui restait à y mettre, c'est qu'une famille de sept personnes qui déménage, ça prends légèrement de la place. C'est une fois tout emballé et aillant fait un dernier tour de l'appartement que la petite famille, escorté par Gaara partie pour les portes de Suna.

Une fois tout le monde prêt au départ devant l'entrée de Suna, les au revoir se firent avec quelques larmes pour les enfants, qui avaient quand même du mal à se séparer de leur parrain ainsi que de leur oncle et tante. Mais ils finirent par prendre la route sous les petits visages tristes. Au bout d'une heure Sakura eut une idée pour dérider les petits.

-Hé les enfants ! Les hélât-elle.

Les six petites têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Oui tata ? Demanda Kyoko

La rose leur sourit espièglement avant de reprendre.

-Que diriez-vous d'une course ?

Naruto blêmit et se passa une main sur le visage. Il allait s'adresser à son amie quand Kin parla.

-C'est vrai ? On peut ? Reprit le petit blond plus qu'enthousiaste.

-Sa… essaya d'intervenir Naruto.

Jiro et Sho se regardèrent avec un sourire que leur père défini comme sadique. Ce dernier commença réellement à presque paniquer.

-C'est pas une bonne idée Sa… tenta t-il encore.

-Alors vous êtes prêt ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Kaoru eut les yeux qui s'illuminèrent, avec un sourire en coin. Akira laissa apparaitre un croc quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Ils se tinrent tous prêt, sous le regard désespéré du paternel.

-Partez… dit la rose prête à les suivre quand ils disparurent de sa vue, tous les six, en moins d'une seconde.

Sakura resta les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bon ! Je leur pars après rejoignez nous aux portes de Konoha, si possible ce soir. Déclara Naruto avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Neji avait activé ses pupilles pour suivre les sept Uzumaki, mais ils les perdu de vue en moins d'une minute. Il tourna son regard vers sa coéquipière toujours abasourdie.

-C…comment ça …ce…ce soir ? Fini par prononcer Sakura.

-Je crois que tu as sous estimé les capacités de la nouvelle génération, dit Neji un petit sourire en coin, amusé de la scène.

Sai resta impassible mais lança un regard vers Neji avant d'avoir un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, oui Neji était fière de la nouvelle génération et c'était bien normal, pensa t-il.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on prend du retard là, déjà qu'on va se faire avoir par des enfants de quatre ans, si on n'arrive même pas ce soir ça ne serais pas très bien vu je pense et en plus j'ai du monde qui m'attende moi. Dit Neji avant de s'élancer avec un petit sourire.

Sakura et Sai s'élancèrent à leur tour.

Vers vingt heures ils arrivèrent tous les trois non loin des portes du village, essoufflés et franchement épuisé.

Naruto assit au pied d'un arbre à surveiller ses enfants qui jouaient dans la petite clairière se redressa pour se rapprocher d'eux.

Mais une petite tornade blonde le dépassa et se jeta dans les bras de Sakura.

-Tata, tata, tata, j'ai gagné. Lui dit Kin tout heureux.

-On est arrivé tous en même temps, rétorquèrent Jiro et Sho en cœur.

Le blond dans les bras de Sakura tourna la tête vers ses frères en leur tirant la langue et rétorquant.

-Ben oui j'ai donc gagné comme vous tous, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Les adultes se regardèrent avant de sourire amusé de leur petite querelle.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous arrivé ? Demanda Neji à Naruto.

-Environ trois heures, il m'a fallu presque deux heures déjà pour les rattraper.

Sai leva un sourcil dubitatif, Neji écarquilla les yeux et Sakura après avoir fait la carpe un moment fini par dire.

-Ils…Ils sont si rapides que ça ?

Naruto les regarda à tour de rôle, voyant leurs regards ahuris est au font de lui prit peur, ces enfants allaient être rejetés, montrer du doigt, traité de monstre, il en était certain. Son souffle commença à entrer plus difficilement dans ses poumons. Une boule s'étant formée au fond de sa gorge et une enclume sur l'estomac.

Neji avait vu le regard de Naruto changer et comprit son raisonnement assez vite. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, le sortant de sa torpeur, leur pupilles s'accrochèrent et Neji lui dit à l'oreille pour que les petits n'entendent pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne seront pas rejetés, c'est de l'admiration que tu vois dans leur yeux, pas de la peur, non ? Depuis la quatrième grande guerre beaucoup de choses on changé tu verras.

Puis il se recula faisant un petit sourire réconfortant à Naruto, qui se sentit un peu mieux et lui rendit son sourire, en hochant la tête, son expression devenu plus déterminée.

Ils finirent par tous reprendre la direction des portes de Konoha et se firent arrêter à l'entrée. kotetsu et izumo furent vraiment heureux de revoir le jeune homme blond et il fut étreint par les deux hommes avec force, Naruto stupéfait de cet accueil, mit un moment avant d'y répondre le sourire aux lèvres. Les questions fusèrent et Naruto leur présenta ses enfants, sans néanmoins s'étendre sur le pourquoi du comment, il voulait voir Tsunade avant tout pour montrer une histoire qui tiendrait la route. Ils écourtèrent donc les retrouvailles et reprirent leur chemin.

C'est là, devant les portes de la tour de l'hokage que le blond eut une étrange impression de déjà vu quand trois tornades brunes, hautes comme trois pommes, se jetèrent sur Neji, celui-ci s'étends accroupi pour les réceptionner. Sous un cri commun au trois petites voix.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaa…

Le blond fut estomaqué, d'abord par le sourire rayonnant du ninja aux cheveux longs, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Un magnifique sourire tendre en regardant les trois petits bambins dans ses bras, il les embrassa chacun leur tour avant que ses yeux perles se croisent les iris azur et qu'il détourne les yeux gêné au vu de ses joues légèrement rosés. Mais se fut une Hinata essoufflée qui le sauva momentanément. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant eux les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle et sans relever la tête s'adressa à son cousin.

-Je… je suis désolé… Neji-nii, je n'ai pas… pu les arrêter…

Aillant du mal à parler avec son souffle saccadé, elle fini par relever la tête vers le brun et son regard se tourna vers le jeune homme près de Neji, ses grands yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et une larme monta à ses yeux avant qu'elle ne réussisse difficilement à articuler.

-Na… Naru…to… c'est… vraiment toi ?

Le blond lui fit un magnifique sourire, heureux lui aussi de la revoir et acquiesça pour toute réponse. Les larmes d'Hinata se multiplièrent et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre à son tour, baragouinant des paroles non compréhensible pour tout le monde. Les trois petites têtes brunes se retournèrent vers le spectacle mais une caresse sur leur tête ramena leur regard sur leur père qui leur sourit tendrement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants, tata est juste très heureuse de revoir son ami.

Ils ne dirent rien observant la scène comme tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se calme et ne se sépare du blondinet avec un sourire d'excuse, essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient à couler. Naruto passa une main rassurante dans ses longs cheveux.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Hinata, lui dit-il en souriant toujours.

La konoichi lui rendit et fit le tour de tout le monde autour d'elle, en s'arrêtant sur les six petits, qui la regardaient également sans un mot, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à tout ce changement autour d'eux mais toujours les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer, elle reporta ses yeux sur Neji dans une question muette. Et après un grand soupir Neji prit la parole.

-Naruto je te laisse les présenter…

Dit-il en faisant un signe théâtral de la main. Naruto se plaça derrière ses enfants et fit comme les autres fois présentant les petits un par un et présentant la jeune femme aux enfants à leurs tour. Puis il se tourna vers Neji pour s'adresser à lui.

-A toi, Neji.

Le brun s'agenouilla derrière ses petits en les prenant autour de lui, puis pris la parole.

-Les enfants, Naruto, je vous présente, Hizashi, il est le premier né…

Il posa sa main sur la tête du petit garçon aux cheveux noir lui arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux typiquement Hyuga. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la tête d'une petite brunette aux cheveux longs et aux yeux identique à ceux de son ainé.

-Voilà Emiko, elle est la seconde et Akemi, ma petite dernière…

Finit-il en ébouriffant les longs cheveux ébène de la troisième fillette qui fixait tout le monde avec des yeux aussi sombre que des abysses.

-Et comme vous avez put le voir et l'entendre, je suis leur papa.

Il fini sa phrase en reprenant les petits dans ses bras en les serrant fort contre lui.

-Ils ont quel âge ? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire tendre.

Neji releva les yeux dans ceux du blond.

-Ils ont eu 20mois, il y à trois jours.

Naruto était content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul jeune papa et que ses enfants auront d'autres petits avec qui jouer mais les questions commencèrent à fuser dans sa tête. Des triplés, donc vu que Neji possédait un démon, les avait-il portait ? Ou était-il avec un autre Jinchuriki ? Car les enfants multiples au dessus de deux n'étaient pas franchement courant chez les non-possesseurs de démon. Qui était donc l'autre père ? Neji était gay, lui aussi, alors ! Il commença à peine à ouvrir la bouche que le brun l'interrompit de suite.

-Plus tard pour les questions, s'il te plait Naruto et toi Hinata nous te raconterons tout plus tard, si tu veux bien…

Embrassant ses petits avant de se redresser.

-Et vous les enfants vous êtes sage avec votre tante, je rentre au plus vite, compris ?

Les petits hochèrent la tête et retournèrent près d'Hinata, Neji leur fit un petit signe accompagné d'un sourire, avant de se retourner pour commencer à gravir les marches.

-Allons-y, Tsunade-sama doit nous attendre.

Hinata partit avec les trois petits et Naruto, Sakura, Sai et les enfants suivirent Neji sans un mot. Mais Naruto resta très perplexe et garda ses yeux rivé sur la silhouette du brun, se posant encore plus de questions.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Voilàààà^^ alors ? Pleins de questions, hein ?**

**Naruto : -Et bien au moins je ne suis pas le seul à pouponner, ça me rassure un peu^^.**

**Neji : -Non mais tu es sérieuse là ?**

**-Oui mon petit Neji-chou^^, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse et de toute façon c'était prévu comme ça dès le début, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas le dernier à avoir des nimbus^^.**

**Naruto est tout content se sentant moins seul. Neji tombe dans les pommes.**

**L'auteur se précipite pour le récupérer et lui tapote les joues pour lui faire reprendre conscience. **

**Il se réveille en grimaçant avant de reprendre ses esprits.**

**Neji : -Et avec qui ? **

**L'auteur le regarde un sourire commercial aux lèvres. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.**

**Naruto : -J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…**

**Neji retombe dans les pommes et l'auteur retourne se mettre derrière l'écran de son PC, un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**Naruto : -Bon est bien je vous laisse commentez les délires de son cerveau sérieusement atteint.**

**A bientôt tout le monde^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Review anonyme :**

**Lena : merci pour ta review, mais je pense que ce chapitre ne répondra pas favorablement à ta review, désolé mais il va y avoir quelques rebodissement dans la vie de Neji. N'hésite pas donner ton avis sur la suite^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Au même moment une ombre quitta elle aussi la place, d'où venait de disparaitre le groupe des nouveaux arrivants pour entré dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Celle-ci remonta la rue principale en silence, personne sur le chemin, se dirigeant vers d'autres bâtiments à périphérie de Konoha, elle se déplaça furtivement, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte rénové récemment qu'elle franchit sans même frapper.

Se dirigeant directement vers l'espace salon, passant le corridor, elle y entra sans se cacher et put y voir un homme allonger sur un grand sofa de cuir noir. Ses yeux étaient bandés mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir seulement endormi tranquillement, un bras remonté derrière sa tête, lui servant d'oreiller. L'autre reposant une main sur son ventre, son corps musclé finement, voyant au travers d'un tee-shirt en résille, remontant négligemment au dessus de son nombril dévoilant sa peau pâle jusqu'à la limite d'un pantalon de cuir noir, une jambe pliée contre le dossier et l'autre à plat sur le canapé le soutenant.

L'intrus vit la respiration calme de l'homme soulever sa cage thoracique à un rythme régulier mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas. Sans même bouger, la voix grave et calme de celui-ci fini de l'en persuader.

-Que me vaut ta visite ? Dit-il d'un ton froid.

L'ombre se rapprocha est s'assit dans le deuxième sofa en face du premier, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux, mais elle resta muette.

-Tu sais que si tu viens uniquement pour m'importuner de ta présence, l'hokage peut très bien te trouver une mission pour t'occuper.

L'ombre se décida enfin à parler et se fut d'une voix grave et tout a fait masculine.

-Je ne peux même plus te rendre une visite, sans que tu ne me rabroue dès mon entrée alors ?

-Et pour quelle raison te ferais-je ce plaisir ?

Un soupir las sorti de la bouche du visiteur avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me reproche toujours mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui.

-Ce n'est pas vis-à-vis de lui, mais d'eux.

-Et en quoi cela te concerne t-il ?

L'homme aux yeux bandé se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur en face de son invité déplaisant et ignora la dernière réplique en poursuivant.

-Tu continu pourtant à les regarder en cachette, reprit-il.

L'autre ne dit pas un mot mais se releva dans le but de quitter les lieux. Se stoppant en entendant la réplique suivante.

-Tu fuis encore, je te reconnais bien là. Dit-il d'un ton narquois.

L'autre se retourna lançant un regard haineux que son interlocuteur ne vit pas. Mais il sentit parfaitement le chacra bouillonnant de l'autre. Puis se retourna pour sortir en claquant la porte sur son départ.

L'autre se rallongea et eut un soupir de désespoir.

-Tu finiras par comprendre idiot, j'espère uniquement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Arrivé devant le bureau de la Godaime, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de frapper qu'ils entendirent la voix forte et autoritaire de la femme blonde.

-ENTREZ.

Tout le groupe entra, Naruto gardant les petits derrière lui. C'est quand ils furent tous dedans et que Sakura referma la porte. Que l'on ressenti bien l'aura menaçante venant du bureau de la chef de village, puis elle se leva et se rapprocha du blond lentement. Arrivé juste devant lui elle leva le point et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la mâchoire de son opposant. Mais une poigne ferme mais douce lui attrapa son arme de destruction massive, la stoppant sans aucun effort, laissant tout le monde pantois. Les yeux si bleus, s'encrèrent dans ceux noisette et la voix grave de Naruto retentie.

-Evitons ça devant les enfants, baa-chan.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, il avait réussi à arrêter son coup sans problème et en plus le désormais homme devant elle parlait d'une voix calme et posé. Elle ni croyait pas, restant stupéfaite, elle décrispa son point et fini par jeter ses bras cou du jeune homme d'une bonne tête et demi de plus qu'elle. Le serrant contre elle un moment, sous les yeux attendris des ninjas présents et les regards curieux des petits. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, Naruto aillant refermé ses bras autour de son hokage.

Au bout d'un moment elle se dégage doucement de leur étreinte et le fixe d'un air tendre.

-Tadaima, baa-chan.

L'hokage eut un sourire radieux avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue et qu'elle réponde d'une voix chargé d'émotion.

-Okaerinasai.

Tout deux ce sourirent de nouveau, sous le regard larmoyant de Sakura et le sourire sincère de Neji et Sai. Quand une petite main vint attraper le pantalon de Naruto lui faisant baisser la tête et voir Kyoko qui le tirait sur son vêtement. Il se recula d'un pas et fit venir d'un geste de la main ses petits autour de lui. Relevant les yeux dans celui de la godaime il lui sourit fièrement en s'adressant à elle.

-Baa-chan, je te présente mes enfants…

La blonde resta un moment interdite, Sakura lui avait parlé d'enfants les accompagnants mais pas qu'ils étaient à Naruto, regardant chaque petit visage et son regard se voila de nouveau d'une émotion bien trop forte. Elle décida de garder les questions pour plus tard.

-Voilà Akira, caressant la tête du petit bonhomme, Jiro et Sho, faisant de même, Kaoru, Kyoko et Kin… Les enfants je vous présente Tsunade, elle est le Hokage du village et… aussi votre grand-mère.

La désigné redressa la tête et lui fit un sourire affectueux avant de s'agenouiller devant les petits, pour mieux les voir et les détailler. Et ce fut Kin qui étonna tout le monde en se jetant au cou de cette dernière, la serrant fortement dans ses petits bras. Sous la stupéfaction de Tsunade, qui mit un instant avant de réagir en l'entourant à son tour, les autres s'avancèrent plus calmement et avec une pointe d'appréhension, jetant un regard à leur père qui les incita à faire de même d'un petit signe de main.

Une fois les embrassades et retrouvailles terminées, elle demanda au blond de revenir le lendemain matin pour tout lui dire de son absence et…du reste, tout le monde décida qu'il était assez tard et qu'il fallait trouver un logement pour Naruto et les petits. Neji se proposa de les héberger le temps qu'on lui en trouve un assez grand pour sa tribu et le blond accepta rapidement en voyant les petits commencer à bailler de plus en plus souvent. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers la sortie, Sakura et Sai décidant de faire un bout de chemin avec eux, suivant le brun en discutant de tout et de rien.

Arrivé devant le quartier Uchiha, Naruto se tourna vers Neji en lui demandant.

-Tu habite dans le quartier Uchiha ?

Neji se mit à grimacer légèrement.

-J'ai eut quelques soucis avec ma famille, dit-il simplement. Sans en ajouter plus.

Sakura et Sai les laissèrent là en leur souhaitant bonne nuit et qu'ils se verraient demain matin. Suivant toujours, Naruto se vit mener dans une grande maison où ils entrèrent et Neji se fit assaillir de nouveau par ses enfants.

-J'ai préparé les chambre Neji-nii, vous n'aurez plus qu'à y installer les lits.

Le brun sourit à sa cousine qui arrivait dans le vestibule.

-Merci Hinata, c'est très gentil de ta part.

-Aller venez vous mettre à table c'est prêt. Dit la jeune femme.

Les petits se précipitèrent tous dans la grande salle à manger, suivit par les adultes d'un pas plus calme. Naruto put voir que la table était déjà dressé et les enfants s'attablèrent tous les uns contre les autres, ne laissant plus de place aux adultes qui finirent par ce mettre au sol sur la table basse du salon.

Une fois le repas fini, Hinata quitta la maison de son cousin pour rentré au domaine Hyuga, Neji se chargea de faire prendre leurs douches aux plus jeunes, surveillant les plus grands pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises dans la salle d'eau, pendant que Naruto installait le lit de Kyoko dans la chambre des filles de Neji, les Jumeaux dans la chambre de Hizashi et les trois derniers dans la chambre d'ami.

Une fois tous les enfants propres et couchés, les deux adultes s'effondrèrent dans l'un des sofas du salon dans un grand soupir las. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela avant que Naruto, les bras écarté sur le haut du dossier, la tête rejeté en arrière et les yeux clos, ne prenne la parole.

-Comment Hinata à sut que tu nous hébergerais ?

-Je lui ai envoyé un messager quand nous sommes arrivé au village, c'est surement pour cela que les petits sont venu à ma rencontre aussi, ils ont dut le voir.

-Un messager ?

-Une invocation de mon démon.

Naruto redressa la tête les yeux écarquillés, alors que Neji redressait la sienne en le regardant interrogativement.

-Quoi ? Demanda le brun.

-Tu… tu sais déjà invoquer ?

Neji le regarda le petit sourire mi narquois, mi amusé sur les lèvres.

-Non mais, j'hallucine ! Je n'y arrive que depuis seulement trois ans et Gaara tout juste un an.

Ce que les deux jeunes hommes appelaient des invocations, étaient des démons plus ou moins fort apparentés à leur démon à queue, Neji pouvant donc invoquer toutes sortes de félins, alors que Naruto invoquait des renards et autres fennecs.

Le blond était vraiment estomaqué par les capacités de son camarade.

-Et ton démon, tu peux aussi le matérialiser ?

-Je n'ai réussi que des volutes de fumées mais…

-HAHA ! S'exclama Naruto, faisant relever un sourcil au brun, moi je sais l'invoquer lui aussi.

Naruto semblait aussi fière qu'un gamin de maternelle aillant réussi à battre ses amis à la course. Le brun le regarda un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, se pliant en deux et des larmes glissant sur ses joues pâles, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Naruto n'en revenait pas de le voir ainsi essayant de justifier son hilarité en baragouinant une phrase.

-Tu…hahaha…ta tête….hahaha… pire que…hahaha…pire que mes enfants….hahaha…

Naruto se mit à bouder dans toute sa maturité, alors que Neji se calmait doucement, se tenant les côté et essuyant ses yeux. Il se tourna vers le blond.

-Bon on va se coucher ? Par contre tu devras partager mon lit, je n'ai pas de futon.

-C'est bon, je vais dormir sur le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il, précipitamment.

-Ecoute Naruto, tu es mon invité, je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé tout de même et tu sais je ne vais pas te manger.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Neji…tu…tu sais…ça fait…presque cinq ans…que je n'ai pas…dormi…seul…donc, je ne voudrais pas…tu vois quoi…

Le brun le regarda se tordre les doigts un moment avant de reprendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je te repousserais, si c'est ça dont tu as peur.

Naruto le regarda avant de lui faire un petit sourire que Neji lui rendit, avant de tourner les talons et commencer à monter à l'étage.

-Aller vient.

Il se leva donc et emboita le pas à son hôte. Après être passé à la douche l'un après l'autre, Neji était déjà dans le lit lorsque Naruto entra dans la chambre, habillé d'un boxer noir et une serviette sur la tête, il vit les yeux du brun s'attarder un instant sur sa plastique avant de rougir en les détournant.

-je…je peux m'habiller, si ça te dérange, lui dit alors le jichuuriki.

-Non, c'est… c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je… je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de voir… enfin tu vois quoi…

Le brun était rouge pivoine, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, depuis le temps qu'il dormait seul.

-Neji, tu es sur que ça ne dérangera pas ton ami(e), que tu dormes avec moi ?

Le brun baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses longues mèches.

-Ne…ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

Naruto resta surprit, regardant juste Neji se coucher et lui tourner le dos en se collant au mur.

-Laisse tomber et viens te coucher, il faut que l'on se lève tôt demain.

Le blond n'ajouta rien, se posant des tonnes de questions mais ne voulant pas déranger son ami avec celles-ci. Il posa la serviette sur la commode et éteignit la lumière avant de venir se glisser sous les draps. Il s'allongea les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond, avant de reprendre la parole à voix basse.

-Je suis désolé Neji, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Un long soupir lui répondit avant que son compagnon de lit ne finisse par répondre.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Il fini par se retourner et le blond tourna la tête dans sa direction, leurs yeux clairs se rencontrant à la lumière de la pleine lune, au traverse de la fenêtre.

-Ecoute Naruto, je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être arrivé au village… je… je ne voulais pas que tu refuse de revenir à cause de lui…je…

-De qui tu parle ? Lui demanda Naruto.

-Le deuxième père des petits.

Naruto le regarda un moment, attendant que Neji continu sur sa lancée, ce qu'il fit après un autre soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je suis resté un an avec… le père des triplés, on vivait ici depuis six mois. Car ma famille ne l'a pas accepté, c'était une calomnie pour eux…puis j'ai…découvert que j'étais enceint, Matatabi voulait me faire la surprise donc n'a rien dit pendant le premier mois, mais j'ai commencé à avoir le ventre qui s'arrondissait légèrement et bizarrement…

Naruto vit le sourire qui avait fendu le visage du brun plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Et j'ai commencé aussi à avoir des perturbations dans mon chacra et des nausées…j'ai donc demandé à ma démone de me dire si quelque chose clochait avec mon corps et elle à fini par me dire la nouvelle…

Le visage de Neji s'éclaira un instant avant de s'assombrir subitement.

-J'étais vraiment heureux, ne croyant pas à ma chance, être un homme et avoir tout de même des enfants de celui que j'aim…ais… Mais lui l'a prit beaucoup moins bien…me disant que je le savais…que vu ma relation avec mon démon, j'aurais dut lui en parler avant…qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants…

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle et Naruto n'y tint plus et le prit dans ses bras cherchant à le réconforter comme il pouvait. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, Neji essayant de se calmer et le blond lui caressant la tête et le dos en des caresses apaisantes. Quand Naruto sentit sous ses doigts passant et repassant dans les cheveux du brun quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Il baissa la tête et put voir que la colère que ressentait Neji se manifestait malgré lui. Deux oreilles félines et noir étaient apparu sur le crane de son hôte, plaqué dessus en signe de tristesse. Et il put voir quelque chose remuer nerveusement sous le drap derrière le dos de son ami, qui qualifiât comme étant son appendice dorsal de démon.

Naruto attendit calmement que son camarade se soit reprit mais le garda contre lui, diffusant des phéromones apaisantes, Gaara et lui se le faisait souvent mutuellement pour calmer l'autre, Neji avait le nez contre le torse nu du blond et respirait son odeur, se calmant petit à petit. Restant tout contre son ami, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage, il poursuivit son histoire.

-Il…il ne m'aimait surement pas assez…mais moi…je l'aimais… tellement… et ces petits en moi étaient un véritable cadeau pour moi…

Le blond ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il avait ressentit, le bonheur de porter la vie.

-Il m'a quitté et il est partit de la maison, prenant toutes ses affaires…j'ai pleuré…tellement…pendant des jours…

Le brun se mit à trembler entre ses bras, sanglotant doucement. Naruto le resserra contre lui. Diffusant un peu plus de cette odeur apaisante, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de Neji, la peine d'être rejeté, délaissé face à cette grossesse et définitivement seul.

-Je me suis retrouvé seul… dans cette maison trop grande pour moi… mais… je savais qu'elle serait bientôt remplit… c'est ce qui ma donné la force…

Le blond ça aussi le savait, dans ses moments difficiles, il pensait à ses enfants qu'il aurait bientôt entre ses bras. Mais lui une fois arrivé à Suna avait eu toute la fratrie No Subaku pour le soutenir et l'épauler. Neji avait-il eut quelqu'un lui ? Comme pour répondre à sa question Neji reprit.

-Hinata était là elle… venant me voir… me couvant comme une mère… elle le fait toujours d'ailleurs…

Naruto eut un sourire en revoyant la jeune femme les accueillir tout à l'heure, le repas et les chambres prêtent.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé sans elle… et les petits adorent leur tata… elle est aussi leur marraine…

Neji resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre.

-Ma grossesse n'a pas vraiment était simple, entre le fait de faire accepter aux autres qu'en tant qu'homme je puisse porter des enfants et de plus de …lui…

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il pensait bien que cela avait dut être dure à faire accepter mais pourquoi spécialement de cet homme là ?

-On m'a traité de monstre, de pariât, d'inconscient et bien d'autre encore…

Le blond eut mal au cœur à entendre ça. Lui qui redoutait encore la réaction des autres sur ses enfants.

-Mais tout ceux de notre génération, se sont battu, becs et ongles pour me faire accepter de nouveau, ils ont aussi étaient de grands soutiens pour moi à se moment là…

Naruto se sentit rassuré que Neji est pu compter sur tout leur groupe, il sentit comme un léger poids tombé de ses épaules.

-Tout le monde c'est relayer pour m'aider, me soutenir et préparé l'arrivée des enfants…ma grossesse à durée cinq mois, c'est Tsunade-sama qui m'a accouché…mais les choses n'ont pas étaient roses…

Il sentit les mains de Neji se resserrer sur sa nuque, se rapprochant encore plus de lui, collant son nez dans sa gorge, humant son odeur calmante et leurs torses nus se coller l'un à l'autre. Il le resserra à son tour pour le rassurer.

-Les filles sont partis en couveuse mais elles étaient fortes et n'y sont resté que quelques jours…mais…mon fils…lui…a eut… plus de mal… Tsunade-sama à dut… le… ranimer… trois fois… pendant la première semaine… il est resté prêt d'un mois en service de réanimation…

Naruto lui caressa doucement entre ses deux oreilles félines, l'apaisant quelque peu.

-L'hokage m'a expliqué que ses sœurs ont plus profité que lui pendant la grossesse et que c'était donc dut à cela…mais au bout du compte, il c'est vite rattrapé et est aussi robuste que ses sœurs…

Il eut un soupir de soulagement, se détendant un peu contre le corps chaud collé au sien.

-J'ai souvent sentit « sa » présence derrière les fenêtres de l'hôpital quand Hisashi se battait pour survivre mais il n'est jamais entré le voir, ni nos filles… pourtant je sens souvent son chacra non loin de nous mais je l'ignore pour ne pas perturber les enfants… j'appréhende le jour où ils me demanderont des explications.

Naruto grimaça, lui l'avait déjà eut cette demande et il n'avait que sut leur dire qu'il leur expliquerait quand ils seront un peu plus grand.

-Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas…mais je l'espère pourtant toujours…

Naruto resserra encore sa prise, il n'aimait pas sentir son ami comme cela. Il l'avait connu fort, déterminé, confiant et fier, il se demandait qui avait put briser et changer son ami à ce point. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux, donc il n'avait entendu que des « on dit » sur ce sentiment profond, il avait ici encore la preuve, que ce sentiment pouvait fortement changer une personne. A cet instant Neji était fragile et frêle entre ses bras, il se jura d'aider son hôte, le comportement de l'autre était étrange, il n'avait pas l'air de se foutre réellement de leur sort, vu que le brun le sentait les observer parfois, il fallait qu'il voit si cette famille ne pourrait pas se recomposer. La voix grave du blond chuchota contre son oreille féline.

-Qui est-ce Neji ?

Le brun se crispa de nouveau et se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras musclés de son ami.

-C'est…c'est…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**\- Non, pas taper ! Désolé mais je voulais d'abord avoir vos avis^^, Alors qui est le deuxième père des enfants de Neji, à votre avis ?**

**Dites moi tout^^. **

**A bientôt, Tsuki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

**Noakumatenshi :** ce n'est pas gentil ça de vouloir tuer l'auteure^^, en même temps tu n'es pas la seule sur ce coup là lol et désolé mais tu as trouvé le bon père mais ne le tue pas de suite j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite^^, en tout cas merci pour le compliment de ton com, ça m'a fait très plaisir^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^.

**Guest :** tu as trouvé^^.

**Lena :** pas d'idées ? Et bien voilà la réponse^^.

**Black Dragon** : tu avais le nom de famille^^, bon raisonnement. Je suis cruelle, oui je sais gnak gnak gnak^^, désolé pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas pu finir avant^^.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Noakumatenshi, Alisa-kun, Kuroko23, Guest, saki-62 : désolé je l'ai fais^^, ****Amaranphine****,toi tu avais deux proposition mais je t'accorde le point^^. **

**Voilà j'ai mes gagnantes pour le deuxième papa des enfants de Neji, je vous propose un truc pour les gagnantes, donnez moi une idée ou un mot que je devais glisser dans un des prochains chapitres de la fic, ça pourrait être marrant^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voilà pour mon blablatage^^,**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 6**

-C'est…Sasuke…

Naruto resta interdit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Neji n'osait pas relever la tête du torse halé, de peur de voir la réaction de son ami, il ferma les yeux et attendit sans bouger que l'information fasse son chemin dans la tête blonde. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la voix grave du jinchuriki en résonance avec son oreille collé à sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire à Suna ?

Neji fut surprit en se recula pour replonger ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto, ses oreilles félines s'étends redresser et pointées vers l'autre.

-Mais…mais…tu… tes enfants…

Le blond lui sourit tendrement.

-Neji, ce n'est pas parce que je pense que mes enfants sont aussi ceux de Sasuke que je voulais qu'il les reconnaisse. Je comprends que pour toi, cela soit dur et je serais là si tu as besoin mais moi… je n'attends rien de lui…

Le brun fut un peu soulagé, de ne pas briser les espoirs de famille de Naruto, lui aurait tant aimé avoir sa famille complète, il pensait que Naruto avait les même attentes mais à première vue, pas du tout.

-Tu sais moi je n'ai jamais eu se genre de sentiments pour le second père, que ce soit lui ou un autre, pour moi c'est pareil, vu les circonstances de leur naissance, pour moi ma vie ce résume à mes enfants et moi. Et je te dirais que j'aurais vraiment du mal à ce que quelqu'un vienne s'immiscer entre eux et moi.

Neji se relâcha soudain et se dépelotonna contre le torse chaud contre le sien, avec un grand soupir. Il était vraiment soulagé de la réaction du blond, qui le resserra contre lui. Naruto sourit de voir Neji calmer après tout ça, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il déposa ses lèvres sur l'une des oreilles noires, l'embrassant. Le brun eut un frisson et gémit, s'étonnant lui-même de sa réaction, mais les phéromones sortant toujours du corps musclés collé à lui, commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, maintenant qu'il s'était calmé et que la fatigue du stress accumulé se relâchait, les phéromones avaient un effet bien plus échauffant.

Naruto avait entendu le faible gémissement de son ami et le frisson sous ses doigts toujours sur la peau blême du dos de Neji. Mais il ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise avec ça. Il resta comme il était attendant que le brun se recule ou s'endorme comme ça. Cela ne le gênait pas qu'il reste dans ses bras, s'il pouvait apaiser son ami par ce simple geste, il ne voyait pas le problème.

Neji quand à lui commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud, sentir la peau brulante contre la sienne, l'odeur suave s'en dégager, sa langue sortie d'entre ses canines devenues plus proéminentes et vint laper la chair sous ses lèvres, goutant le torse puissant du jinchuriki de Kurama.

Naruto ne loupa nullement l'action, sentant la respiration chaude et devenant plus précipité de Neji sur son épiderme et encore moins quand la tête brune se déplaça pour venir titiller l'un de ses tétons, lui faisant se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Le blond sachant bien sa libido très fortement développée, merci Kurama, eut du mal à se contenir mais réunissant les parcelles de lucidités qui lui restait encore, il attrapa les épaules pâles et sans brusqueries mais fermement, il recula son ami de lui.

Neji se redressa un peu plongeant ses yeux mauves dont une fente noire était apparue en leur centre dans les yeux saphir. Naruto eut du mal à déglutir, en voyant Neji, les yeux brumeux, la respiration haletante, les joues habituellement si pâles teinté de rose, les lèvres se faisant humectés souvent par une langue mutine, le torse fin et l'échine cambrée pour le regarder. Sans compter les oreilles félines plaquées sur sa tête et la queue virevoltante d'impatience derrière son dos, le blond ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie de sortir de sa gorge, il avait toujours trouvé ces appendices démoniaques plus qu'excitant, la première fois que Gaara les avait arborées, il ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit.

Neji sentit tout à coup un chacra familier au travers de la fenêtre dont les volets étaient resté ouvert, il hésita un instant sur le fait de continuer sa progression ou stopper là, Naruto l'avait très bien sentit lui aussi et se dit que s'était peut être par rapport à sa présence que le brun faisait ça, ou bien ne supportant plus son abandon. Ils étaient un peu perdu tout deux l'espace d'un instant mais Neji décida de poursuivre et de par se fait faire entrer le blond dans la danse et avec un peu de chance faire enrager le voyeur nocturne. Reprenant ses douces caresses sur le torse face à lui.

Neji eut un rictus aguicheur en entendant le râle de son ami, posant ses mains sur les épaules musculeuses, il les plaqua sur le matelas avant de venir chevaucher les hanches de Naruto, qui ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en sentant la friction de leurs érections déjà bien présentes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir de nouveau la réincarnation de la luxure à l'état pure assit confortablement sur lui et commençant à se frotter suavement contre lui.

Naruto lui attrapa les hanches fermement, faisant feuler son ami de mécontentement, les yeux fiévreux s'étrécirent et un son de chat en colère commença à sortir de la gorge pâle.

-N…Neji…re…reprends toi…s'il te plait…je…hmm…je ne veux pas…que tu regrette…hmmm…putain…

Neji commençait à malaxer les pectoraux face à lui, les griffes sortant et se rétractant dans ses mouvements, créant des décharges chez le blond, qui haletait également à présent. De plus le brun avait lui aussi lâché ses phéromones dans la pièce et Naruto n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

-Neji…putain…je t'en pris…haaa…

Le jinchuriki de Matatabi avait planté ses griffes en signe de mécontentement, mais loin de déplaire au blond qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ses hormones bien trop sollicité. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et ses crocs poussèrent, il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches pâles et retourna le brun sous lui, dans un feulement de celui-ci, plongeant directement son nez dans la gorge de Neji et vint se frotter bestialement contre le corps tentateur.

Neji commença à gémir, quémandeur, les mains de Naruto voyageant sur son corps en ébullition, mordillant et léchant la peau fines sous ses lèvres, le blond ne laissant aucun répit à sa victime.

Le brun était déjà dans un autre monde, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait mais laissant ses instincts bestiaux prendre le dessus, il avait besoin de ça, de tout oublier même l'espace d'un instant, de plus le faire son ses yeux à LUI l'excitait encore plus, il voulait lui faire payer sa couardise et son abandon de lui et des enfants, il s'en voulait d'utiliser Naruto pour satisfaire sa faiblesse mais il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Il se laissa donc aller et porté par la sauvagerie de son ami, voulant se soumettre à ses attentions.

Le blond l'avait bien comprit malgré tout, il savait que Neji n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, qu'il laissait juste parler ses envies de s'échapper de tout ça et il ne voyait aucunement pourquoi lui refuser des instants de bien être. Oui peut être que Neji s'en voudrait après coup mais tout comme lui et Gaara c'était réfugié dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était humain de craquer et apparemment le brun en avait un besoin viscéral.

S'appliquant donc à trouver tous les points sensible de ce corps frémissant d'envie sous le sien. De sa gorge, il descendit en une caresse brulante et humide jusqu'à un téton qui lécha avant de mordiller, Neji laissa échapper un petit cri en se cambrant, se tortillant pour plus, les mains du blond venant titiller l'autre téton ou voguer sur ses flans sensibles. Le brun avait ses mains voyageant dans le dos large et halé, se gorgeant du touché d'un autre corps contre le sien.

Mais le neko était tellement en feu qu'il le voulait là tout de suite, en lui. Etre transpercer, transcender. Il empoigna les cheveux blond d'une main, faisant grimacer Naruto, lui tirant le visage jusqu'au sien, prenant ses lèvres sauvagement. Il attrapa une main halée pour la porter à leurs lèvres, mêlant les doigts à leur baisé. Naruto grogna, très allumé par les gestes du brun, celui-ci ne voulait pas de douceur apparemment, juste se perdre dans une étreinte brute, même si ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme, il décida d'accéder à sa requête.

Dégageant ses doigts, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser à perdre halène, alors que les mains de Naruto repartirent à la conquête du corps blanc en surchauffe, descendant vers leur hanches, les boxers furent littéralement arrachés et les phalanges humides se retrouvèrent à masser la douce entrée.

Neji gémit plaintivement, faisant sourire le blond contre ses lèvres et entra une première phalange, un petit feulement se fit entendre mais bien vite oublié dans la sauvagerie du baisé, deux autres doigts suivirent et le brun se cambra vers son amant en une longue plainte.

-Haaaaaa… Naru… s'il… s'il te plait…

Le kitsune ne se fit pas prier, retirant ses doigts, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et le pénétra d'une poussée jusqu'à la garde, un râle de félicité sortant de leurs deux gorges. Naruto se stoppa un instant, regardant le visage rouge et haletant de son beau brun, les pupilles pâles et brumeuses refirent leur apparition derrière le rideau de cils à peine ouvert et un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres rougies par leur fougue. Le blond lui rendit son sourire avant de commencer à se mouvoir, d'abord lentement, surveillant chaque mimiques ou gestes de son neko.

Accélérant progressivement, Neji se sentant décoller rejeta ses bras en arrière, saisissant le barreau de la tête de lit, ne retenant nullement ses cris qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Naruto se félicita d'avoir mit des sauts sur les portes et fenêtre des enfants au cas où il y aurait des intrus car ceux-ci garantissaient également l'insonorisation de ces pièces. Il pouvait donc le faire se lâcher à sa guise et il ne s'en priva pas, faisant montrer Neji toujours plus loin dans son plaisir.

Les mains halées passèrent dans le dos de son ange déchut et le redressa, restant toujours en lui, il le fit poser ses cuisses sur les siennes, la pénétration étant encore plus intense dans cette position, Neji noua ses bras à la nuque épaisse de son amant, leurs lèvres se rejoignant encore en une danse toujours plus enflammée. La prostate du brun fut retrouvée, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière en un cri puissant, leurs mouvements devenant de plus en plus fort et désordonnés. Dans un ultime coup de rein ils atteignirent l'orgasme, les terrassant en un hurlement de Neji et un long râle de Naruto. Leurs corps enchevêtrés retombèrent sur les draps humides de sueur.

Le blond se décala pour ne pas écrasé le corps plus frêle de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, il avait toujours était très câlins après l'amour, Neji se pelotonna contre le corps encore brulant de Naruto et ce dernier déposa des baisés papillons sur les parties à sa porté. Ne disant pas un mot, lui montrant juste de la tendresse et de l'affection. Ils ressentirent tout deux le voyeur partir alors que son chacra était encore plus perceptible, Naruto sut de suite que c'était sans nul doute sous la colère que celui-ci n'avait pas pu le contrôler plus longtemps même pour quelqu'un ne portant pas les sens aiguisés de démon pouvait le détecter à ce niveau là, il eut alors un sourire que Neji ne vit pas, la jalousie de l'autre allait lui être bien utile pour les réunir et il s'en ferait une mission personnel.

Le kitsune sentit alors de l'humidité sur son torse et comprit de suite que Neji avait recraqué, une fois l'euphorie du moment évanouie. Il le resserra contre lui en une étreinte rassurante.

-Je…je suis …désolé, entendit-il d'une voix étouffé et tremblante.

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu Neji ? On a tous nos moments de faiblesse, je te promets que ça s'arrangera. Lui murmura t-il en embrassant la tête brune d'où les appendices bestiaux avaient disparu.

Gardant son étreinte autour du corps parcourus de soubresauts.

-Merci… entendit-il faiblement.

Il prit le menton de Neji en coupe pour lui faire redresser son minois triste et embrassant chastement ses lèvres il lui murmura.

-Je vais découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé dans sa petite tête et je te le ramènerais ton froussard Neji. Lui dit-il d'un ton doux et amusé.

Neji lui rendit son sourire et après un second chaste baisé, il se repositionna contre le flan halé et se laissa étreindre en relâchant la pression, s'endormant épuisé entre ses sensations et ses sentiments étouffants, soulagé de ne plus être seul face à tout cela.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Plus loin le voyeur se retrouva de nouveau dans la maison mitoyenne à la sienne, claquant la porte derrière lui, le maître des lieux se présenta alors dans l'entrée.

-Et bien, deux visites dans la même journée, je suis gâté aujourd'hui dit moi, Sasuke…

Le dénommé resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, puis redressa son visage vers l'homme aux yeux bandés. Le voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse. C'est alors qu'il se précipita vers lui, enserrant le cou ou il cacha son visage, l'autre homme entoura le corps parcouru de tremblements et le berça doucement.

-Et là, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais continua de sangloté, l'autre essayant de le calmer de gestes et paroles tendres.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla doucement, ouvrant les yeux qui tombèrent sur une masse de cheveux bruns sur son torse, se remémorant alors la nuit précédente. Il caressa tendrement la longue chevelure sombre. Dégageant du bout des doigts le visage d'ange de Neji, il mira un moment son faciès calme avant de se décider à glisser hors des draps, il venait de sentir un des enfants se réveiller dans une des chambres par le saut apposé. Il fit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Neji, s'habilla en vitesse après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain, embrassant son front avant de sortir de la pièce et alla dans la chambre d'où il avait sentit Kin émerger.

Ouvrant la porte en douceur, il vit le petit bonhomme assit sur son lit, frottant ses yeux encore embrumé de sommeil, de ses petits points. Un sourire sur le visage, il se rapprocha de son petit homme et s'accroupit devant le lit, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit en posant son index sur ses lèvres, Kin lui tendit les bras et Naruto le prit, emportant par la même occasion ses chaussons au pied du lit. Il ressortit de la chambre sans bruit et porta son petit blond dans le salon, salle à manger, l'asseyant sur une des chaises de la table, enfilant ses chaussons aux petits pieds, il le laissa là, le temps d'allé fouiller les placards de la cuisine, ramenant de quoi faire le petit déjeuner de tout le monde, préparant celui de chacun de ses enfants en prévision, sachant ce que chacun prendrait, il se dit qu'il demanderait à ceux de Neji ce qu'ils voulaient et pour le père aussi quand ils se lèveraient.

Akira fut le suivant à se lever, puis Sho, Emiko, Jiro, Akemi, Hizachi, Kyoko et comme d'habitude Kaoru fut le dernier à s'éveiller. Il recommença le petit manège qu'il avait eut avec Kin pour chacun d'eux et s'installa à son tour sur la table basse, s'entends le chacra de Neji s'agité et perturber, il se releva, se tournant vers les enfants.

-Akira tu surveille tout le monde s'il te plait, je reviens.

L'enfant habitué à avoir la responsabilité de calmer les débordements des autres car plus mature, il fit un signe de tête affirmatif, Kaoru aussi était assez mature et calme mais bien trop gentil et sage pour se faire écouter des autres beaucoup trop turbulents.

Naruto se retrouva dans la chambre de Neji et ferma la porte derrière lui, s'approchant du lit où se trouvait le jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête aillant disparu sous son oreiller. Le blond vint s'assoir au bord du lit et passa une main réconfortante sur se qu'il devinait être le dos caché sous le drap. Caressant lentement, il sentit les muscles, au travers du fin tissu, se dénouer doucement mais il ne le vit pas émerger de sa cachette.

-Hé ! Tu vas rester là-dessous toute la journée ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Un grommellement lui répondit et il s'en amusa. Poussant sur l'épaule pâle, il mit Neji sur le dos sans que celui-ci résiste mais il resserra tout de même l'oreiller dans ses bras pour le garder sur la face. Naruto ricana, puis s'appuya sur ses coudes qu'il plaça de chaque côté de la masse blanche d'où dépassait la chevelure sombre, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses caché sous les draps, il entendit une protestation de son ami mais toujours aucuns gestes pour se dégager.

-Neji sort de là.

-Mmmnonmm

-Nejiii…

-Mmfmmkodjss

Il pouffa et se pencha vers le cou pâle apparent, glissant sa tête à se niveau là pour passer celle-ci sous le coussin et la releva un peu, emmenant la masse cotonneuse par la même occasion et se retrouvant les yeux dans les yeux avec son homologue. Il vit Neji rosir au joues et détourner le regard, le blond s'en amusa, le trouvant tout simplement craquant. Ne voyant toujours pas de réelle protestation, lui fit rentré leur corps en contact, se couchant sur le corps svelte du brun, celui-ci replongea son regard devenu surprit dans le sien.

-Na… Naruto…

La main de Naruto vint caresser doucement la joue d'albâtre et il lui sourit tendrement.

-Ecoute Neji, je sais très bien que tu ne m'aime pas…

Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure éparse du brun en suivant ses doigts du regard tout en continuant à lui parler.

-J'ai eu une relation de… comblement d'affection… j'appellerais ça, avec Gaara, nous nous réconfortions l'un l'autre… j'ai pensé que … enfin tu vois… que…

Neji lui sourit à son tour.

-Que l'on pourrait en avoir une tous les deux. Combla t-il, ramenant le regard de Naruto dans le sien.

Acquiesçant à la déclaration. Il reprit la parole.

-J'ai aussi pensé que ça pourrais peut être faire réagir Sasuke par la même occasion… Quand penses-tu ?

Neji prit un temps de réflexion, il doutait fortement que Sasuke revienne un jour et il ne savait même pas s'il avait même envie de lui pardonner son abandon, le sien encore serais passé mais l'abandon des enfants était bien plus difficile à avaler. Mais même si cela ne le ramenait pas, Naruto était quelqu'un de gentil et doux, il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver avec des enfants et ce qui ne gâchait rien, il était aussi un très bon amant pensa t-il en rougissant l légèrement en repensant à leur folle nuit. Il sortit de sa torpeur en sentant les lèvres de Naruto lui déposer un chaste baisé sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux replongèrent dans les lagons bleus de son ami et sourit en acquiesçant. Naruto eut un sourire resplendissant et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes demandant un approfondissement qui lui fut accordé. Après un baisé langoureux et doux, ils se levèrent et une fois Neji vêtu d'un kimono d'intérieur gris pâle, ils retournèrent dans la grande pièce principale, retrouvant toute leur petite tribu.

Quand ils entrèrent ils purent voir les jumeaux se chamailler, Akira passer sur leurs côtés, attrapé l'arrière de la tête des deux petits ébènes et les ramener l'une vers l'autre, leur faisant percuter leurs fronts assez fort pour qu'ils crient un «aiiieee » retentissant en se tournant vers leur ainé.

-Mais pourquoi… commença Jiro.

-Tu as fait ça ? Fini Sho.

-Parce que vous êtes pénible, à vous chamailler tout le temps, même les petits et Kin sont plus calme que vous deux. Conclu Akira avec tout le calme et la noblesse d'un adulte du haut de ses trois pommes à genoux.

-Hé ! Ce défendit le petit blond, j'ai rien fait moi… en se mettant à bouder assit sur le tapis devant la télé.

Celle-ci devant deux grands canapés, occupé sur l'un par les triplés qui étaient plié de rire de voir les jumeaux se frotter le front en maugréant contre le petit rouquin. Et sur l'autre, Kaoru toujours aussi serein et pas encore très réveillé, Kyoko à sa gauche qui regardait ses frères d'un air désespérée.

Neji pouffa devant la scène en déclarant.

-Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

Naruto lui sourit un peu jaune, se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables, croisant les yeux des jumeaux et leur lançant un regard réprobateur, ces derniers baissèrent la tête et allèrent s'assoir eux aussi sur le tapis. Le grand blond récupéra ce qu'il avait posé sur la table basse et alla déposer le tout sur la table alors déserté des enfants, suivit de Neji. Se retournant vers se dernier, il lui dit.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pris un peu mes aises ce matin je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'irais faire les courses dans la journée…

Neji le stoppa d'un signe de la main.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas faites tous comme chez vous, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. De plus vous êtes là pour un bon moment, donc il faudra aussi réaménager un peu, ma table ne suffit pas à première vu, tu dois avoir la tienne dans un parchemin non ?

Naruto acquiesça avec le sourire.

-Et les canapés aussi parce que là à onze sur ces deux là on va être un peu à l'étroit je pense. Termina t-il.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras et le remercia de les accueillir comme cela. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux un café ?

-Oui s'il te plait, répondit le brun en s'installant à table.

Naruto le rejoignit peu de temps après.

-Il faut que tu aille voir Tsunade-Sama ce matin, lui rappela Neji.

-Hm je sais.

-Je garderais les enfants, il vaut mieux qu'ils n'y soient pas je pense.

-Oui tu as raison, merci Neji.

Le repas se termina tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien, ce ne fut que lorsque qu'ils commencèrent à tout ranger qu'on frappa à la porte, Naruto lui dit qu'il continuait pendant qu'il allait ouvrir et Neji se dirigea donc vers la porte.

Ouvrant celle-ci pour découvrir un homme grand, svelte, une longue chevelure noire de jais, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un débardeur moulant de la même couleur parcouru de fines ligne argenté en longueur, un bandage au niveau de ses yeux. Neji blanchit a vu d'œil, l'autre ne vit rien mais ressentit le malaise s'emparer de l'Hyuga.

-Heu ! Neji ? Ca va ? Je suis juste venue vous rendre visite, je peux repasser si tu veux. Lui dit alors son visiteur.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Naruto apparu dans l'entrée et le brun eu un loupé dans les battements de son cœur, il pensait avoir le temps de l'annoncer au blond mais là les explications aller devoir avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu. Naruto resta interdit en découvrant le nouveau venu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Neji soupira et se dégagea de la porte.

-Viens entre Itachi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voilààà^^, désolé de l'attente, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps dernièrement. Mais j'espère que ça vous plait toujours en tous cas dites moi tout^^.**

**Sasuke : - c'est quoi ce bordel depuis quand je suis un trouillard moi ?**

**Moi : C'est tout ce qui te chagrine ? Tu as abandonné mon Nejichou et tes petits aussi.**

**Neji : « regardant Sasuke d'un regard noir » - couard.**

**Sasuke : -Heu minute, c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit cette fic je te rappel Neji, c'est elle.**

**Moi : tu n'avais qu'à pas faire autant de bêtises dans le manga, je me venge, gnak gnak gnak.**

**Sasuke : « déglutit » donc ce n'est pas fini à première vu, je me trompe.**

**Moi : « Le regardant avec un grand sourire sadique » -Tu verras bien mon chou, tu verras bien…**

**Sasuke se sent mal, Neji le boude et moi je me frotte les mains, hihihi...**

**Reviews s'il vous plait^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Itachi entra dans le hall d'entrée, Neji se retourna vers Naruto et lui fit signe de les suivre, le trio se rendit donc dans le salon où les enfants de Neji se jetèrent sur le nouvel arrivant en criant des « tonton » retentissant, Le grand blond put voir un grand sourire orner les lèvres de l'ébène en réceptionnant chacun des petits et les embrassant à tour de rôle, il n'avait même pas l'air dérangé par sa condition d'aveugle. Il avait juste l'air heureux de pouvoir avoir son neveu et ses nièces dans ses bras.

Une fois tout ce petit monde calmé, Itachi tourna la tête en direction des canapés et eut une drôle d'impression, il ressentait la présence des autres enfants qu'il entendait parler dans cette direction mais la trouvait bien trop forte pour des enfants et il y avait un mélange de chacras qui le perturbait en eux, une sorte de familiarité. Il y avait aussi une autre personne dans la pièce qui lui semblait familière par une touche de chacra connu sans la connaitre réellement.

Neji une fois tout trois installé à la table pour se retrouver un minimum à l'écart des bambins, prit la parole.

-Itachi comme tu l'as surement remarqué nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison.

L'ébène sourit.

-Je suis aveugle mais pas sourd Neji.

Le blond eut un pouffement, c'est vrai que les neuf petits réunis dans le salon n'étaient pas des plus discret. Il vit Neji lui faire signe, l'invitant à de se présenter lui-même. Il prit donc la parole.

-Bonjour Itachi, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, je pense que tu te souviens de moi, je suis Naruto.

Ils purent voir les sourcils de l'ébène au dessus de ses bandages se relever et ses lèvres fines s'entrouvrir légèrement.

-Na… Naruto ?

-Et oui, répondit le blond tout sourire.

Il se leva de sa chaise, se rapprochant de l'homme aveugle et vint saisir sa main pour la lui serrer.

-J'étais aussi dans la confidence de ton départ, même si je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il c'est passé, je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin t'avoir devant moi, Naruto…

-Je peux t'en dire une partie mais je dois d'abord parler avec l'Hokage avant de pouvoir tout dévoiler à toi et les autres. Lui répondit le blond avec douceur.

L'ébène acquiesça mais resta figé quelques instants, Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi, laissant l'autre assimiler l'information. Cela lui avait peut être fait un gros choc, il ne savait pas du tout.

Itachi sentit une boule dans sa gorge et déglutit difficilement. Mais sur le coup de l'émotion se redressa et prit Naruto à bras le corps, en le serrant fortement contre lui. Le blond en resta abasourdit, il connaissait l'histoire d'Itachi, bien entendu, sa mission de tuer son clan et tout le tralala mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir la moindre expression sur son visage ou même une émotion visible dans ses gestes.

-Merci… merci Naruto… entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

Naruto resserra à son tour ses bras dans le dos de l'ébène qu'il eut la stupéfaction de découvrir moins large que lui et qu'ils avaient à première vu la même taille, peut être même que le bond avait quelques centimètres de plus que l'ainé Uchiha. Cela l'amusa car il se souvenait qu'il le trouvait très grand et impressionnant quand il était plus jeune. Un sourire orna les lèvres charnues du renard et il demanda.

-Et puis-je savoir le pourquoi de ces remerciements ?

Itachi desserra son étreinte et se recula doucement.

-Pour tout, l'on m'a raconté comment tu avais fait revenir mon frère à la raison, comment tu as sauvé le village, gagné la guerre et sans toi je ne serais pas en vie également.

Naruto se recula et il finir par s'assoir tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, le blond se grattant l'arrière du crâne nerveusement, en ricanant.

-Je… je n'étais pas seul tu sais… on l'a tous gagné cette guerre et pour les démons, je suis ravis que toi et Neji soyez revenu parmi nous grâce à eux…

Il eut un petit sourire que Neji vit très bien, un peu crispé. Itachi le ressentit dans son chacra qui se perturba un moment, ce qui lui fit poser une question qui le turlupinait aussi.

-Dit moi Naruto, ta signature de chacra à changé !

-Euuuu, oui ! J'ai un peu plus fusionné avec la nature, plus ma fusion avec Kurama, ça à fait changer les caractéristiques de mon chacra…

Itachi hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Neji parti dans la cuisine préparer le thé pour tout le monde. Puis Naruto fini par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Euuu, dit moi Itachi, tes… tes yeux… que…

L'ébène sourit.

-C'est Sasuke qui a mes yeux, Obito lui a greffé un peu avant la guerre.

-Mais tu les avais pendant le combat en edo tensei, non ?

-Les facultés de cette technique permette beaucoup de chose tu sais. Mais quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital après ma résurrection, j'étais aveugle… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vis très bien comme ça et l'Hokage me donne même des missions de temps à autre, je ne peux plus utiliser mon don héréditaire mais c'est suffisant pour ce qu'elle me demande, de plus avec les facultés de mon démon cela compense amplement ma cécité, même si depuis mon retour Tsunade-sama n'arrête pas de me dire que j'en ai bien assez fait pour toute une vie et donc de profiter.

Itachi eut un sourire amusé à sa dernière phrase que Naruto ne manqua pas et il approuvait complètement les dires de Tsunade. Ils parlèrent donc un bon moment, puis Naruto lui dit juste qu'il était parti pour ses enfants, sans entrer vraiment dans les détails, il voulait vraiment voir avec l'Hokage avant toute chose, surtout que de par la résurrection de l'ainé Uchiha les données changeaient encore une fois. Il devrait d'ailleurs avoir une petite discussion avec Neji, sur sa petite omission d'information sur ce sujet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto prit la route pour le bureau de l'Hokage, laissant les deux adultes avec les enfants, prévenant tout de même les siens que s'il avait de mauvais retour sur leurs comportements cela risquait de barder quand il reviendrait.

Il fut reçu rapidement dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci lui offrit un sourire radieux, vraiment heureuse de son retour, ils parlèrent un bon moment sur la raison de sa désertion, ce qui mit Tsunade dans une rage folle en apprenant la vérité sur les sous sols maudits du bâtiment des conseillers. Naruto fit de son mieux pour la calmer et lui dire que maintenant il allait très bien et que les petits ne sachant rien de l'histoire de leur conception allaient très bien également.

Puis il aborda plus en détails.

-Dit moi Baa-chan, pourrais tu t'occuper personnellement de savoir qui peut être le ou les deuxièmes parents de mes enfants s'il te plait… je… je sais que Kin, Jiro et Sho possède le Sharingan… et que… forcément cela va finir par se savoir. Et vu que j'ai vu qu' Itachi était revenu parmi nous, il y a donc plusieurs possibilité pour le probable deuxième père… et plus les enfants commencent déjà à me poser des questions… donc je voudrais leur fournirent des réponses claires, je ne leur dirais pas tout bien entendu mais au moins qui est leur géniteur… je sais ce que cela fait de ne pas savoir d'où l'on vient…

Tsunade eut un sourire triste à sa dernière réplique.

-Je le ferais ne t'inquiète pas, par contre tu devras m'emmener les petits à l'hôpital pour leur faire une prise de sang.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Et j'ai aussi autre chose que je voudrais te parler à propos d'Itachi mais tu ne devras pas lui en parler avant que tu es examiné les possibilités de réussite ou d'échec par rapport à ça.

Tsunade le regardait les sourcils froncés attentive à ses paroles.

-Je t'écoute Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Naruto ressortit du bureau de sa supérieure la matinée était déjà presque terminée. Il mit une main dans sa poche droite et en ressortit une clef. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'élance sur les toits. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard dans un couloir à découvert juste protégé par une avancée de toit, ce rapprochant d'une porte en bois vieillit. Il inséra la clef qu'il avait toujours en main et fit cliqueter le mécanisme d'ouverture.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il appuya sur la poignée et entra. Les lieux avait l'air propre, tous les appareils avaient été débranchés, les meubles recouvert de draps. Il sourit en pensant que Tsunade et Sakura étaient surement à l'origine de tout ça, son ancien appartement avait était mit en veille pour son retour, qu'elles avaient toujours espérées.

Il s'avança plus en avant et partit fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa commode, ressortant le flacon qu'il était venu chercher et après un regard emplit de souvenirs, il se dit que Neji et les enfants l'attendaient surement pour manger. Il repartit donc en direction de chez son ami, mettant le flacon dans sa sacoche avant de passer par les toits. Il ne voulait pas croiser trop de monde pour le moment et voulait aller rendre visite à Iruka dans l'après midi avant toute autre chose.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard devant la porte de Neji et entra en cachant son chacra, ne voulant pas alerter toute la maisonnée, qui à son grand étonnement avait l'air très calme, malgré qu'il ressente parfaitement la présence de tout le monde dans la bâtisse. Il se dirigea directement dans la cuisine ou il trouva Neji s'afférant aux fourneaux.

Le brun remuait le contenu d'une casserole avec une longue cuillère en bois, un tablier blanc noué autour des hanches, Naruto eut un sourire amusé en le voyant comme cela. Il attendit qu'il délaisse la casserole et de décale en direction du frigo pour se rapprocher et éviter l'accident avec le contenu bouillant. Le blond vint se coller derrière Neji qui sursauta en se retournant et lancer une de ses paumes en avant, celle-ci fut interceptée par la poigne de l'Uzumaki et il passa son autre dans le dos du brun pour le rapprocher de lui.

Neji qui fut tout d'abord surprit et sur la défensive eut un soupir de soulagement quand il se retrouva dans l'étreinte de son ami.

-Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, marmonna t-il avant que le blond ne lui happe les lèvres.

L'Hyuga se laissa aller au baisser, cela faisait si longtemps et en fermant les yeux il pouvait presque imaginer que c'était Sasuke. Avant sa grossesse l'ébène avait toujours était très tendre et prévenant avec lui. Lorsque Naruto le libéra, ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant que le blond ne prenne une grande inspiration en ne conclu.

-Riz au curry ?

Neji lui sourit de plus bel et acquiesça en retournant mélanger sa sauce. Naruto vint se planter derrière lui pour voir par-dessus son épaule, cela amusa le brun qui sortit la cuillère du mélange et souffla dessus avant de la présenter devant les lèvres charnues du Kitsune. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et gouta la mixture, il gémit de plaisir.

-Neji je le confirme, tu es bon à marier, ricana Naruto.

Le brun lui mit un coup de cuillère sur la tête.

-Idiot…

Le blond ricana de nouveau en se reculant et chercha dans les placards de quoi mettre la table. Il découvrit que Neji avait sortit sa grande table des parchemins et rajouté les deux canapés dans l'espaces salon. Heureusement que la pièce était très vaste pensa t-il. Il sourit se disant qu'ils pourraient tous manger à table cette fois ci. Puis une pensée lui vint en tête.

-Dis moi au fait, de quoi as-tu menacé les enfants pour qu'ils ne face pas un seul bruit ?

Neji eut une petite grimace avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Mais de rien du tout mon cher ami.

Naruto le regarda perplexe.

-Que leur as-tu promis alors ?

Neji se retourna face aux fourneaux.

\- Crois-moi, tu vas très vite le savoir et j'ai promis aux enfants de ne rien dire avant eux.

Naruto resta très peu rassuré mais fini de mettre le couvert alors que Neji finissait le repas.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, le blond appela toute la marmaille qui débarqua avec empressement. Les enfants se précipitant tous à table. Naruto observa les petits les uns après les autres ne voyant aucun changement apparent, il ne dit rien avant la fin du repas, assez nerveux. Habitué aux différentes frasques de ses enfants, autant niveaux bêtises que de l'évolution rapide de leurs capacités, son anxiété ne faisait que croitre, sous le regard amusé de Neji qui le voyait très bien.

Une fois que tous eurent fini et que tout soit débarrassé, le brun demanda aux enfants de s'installer sur les canapés. Naruto suivit le mouvement et s'y assit également. Le brun s'asseyant à son côté droit. Akira et Kaoru se levèrent sous un signe de tête de Neji, les encourageant d'un sourire.

Les deux petits se regardèrent avant de se mettre face à leur père et de prendre une grande inspiration, expirant lentement et fermant les yeux. Naruto avait le regard braqué sur eux, passant de l'un à l'autre sans cesse. Et soudain, ses yeux lagon s'écarquillèrent d'un coup.

Sur le haut du crane d'Akira était apparu deux oreilles aussi rouge que sa tignasse mais s'assombrissant sur la pointe jusqu'à finir noires et une queue touffue de même teinte avec l'extrémité blanche battait l'air derrière lui. Il rouvrit ses yeux devenus rouges et bestiaux, regardant son père avec un grand sourire, fière de lui d'avoir encore réussit.

De son côté Kaoru arborait des oreilles pointues et une queue fournie d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux bleus et brillants braquaient sur son paternel également, attendant sa réaction avec un petit sourire timide.

Ce fut les cris de joies et d'excitation des autres enfants qui ramenèrent Naruto sur terre.

-Aki-nii, Kao-nii, crop beau cria Emiko, approuvé par Akemi qui secouait la tête frénétiquement.

-La classe. Dit Kin tout fière de ses ainés.

Jiro et Sho boudaient dans leur coin, encore une fois déçu d'avoir étaient dépassé par ces deux là.

-Trop cool, confirma Kyoko.

Et Hizashi les regardait avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Naruto leur sourit.

-Bravo les garçons, je vous félicite, dit-il fièrement.

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard complice et Neji posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Naruto, attirant son attention.

-Attends, ce n'est pas fini Naruto.

Le blond se crispa, « comment ça, pas fini ? »Reportant son attention sur ses fils.

Ceux-ci reprirent leur concentration, regardant le sol devant eux. Quand des volutes orangés commencèrent à sortir de leur petits corps et se rassembler devant eux, s'agglomérant de plus en plus jusqu'à former des formes solides. Soudain l'on vit deux rapides déplacements se faire de cette amalgame et Naruto en resta bouche bé et les yeux exorbités.

Akira tenant dans ses bras, une boule de poil en forme de renardeau d'un rouge flamboyant arborant les même yeux que le petit humain, la copie conforme de Kurama mais en plus foncé. Et Kaoru lui avait une boule blanche et à l'air soyeuse entre les bras, la créature cachant son petit museau dans le cou de son porteur, tremblotant contre lui, la main caressante et apaisante du jeune garçon essayant de le calmer doucement.

Notre grand blond fut médusé, même les exclamations des petits ne lui rendirent pas sa voix. Ce fut la main de Neji sur son bras qui le secouait doucement qui le firent sortir de son mutisme. Il tourna la tête vers se dernier, l'interrogeant du regard, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Le sourire de son ami et le petit geste de la tête de celui-ci en direction de ses fils firent bouger le jeune père. Il se leva et se rapprocha, venant s'agenouiller devant eux.

Il vint passer la main sur la fourrure rougeoyante, le petit animal blottit sa tête contre la main du blond. Amusé par l'action Naruto lui gratouilla dernière les oreilles. Et interrogea son démon personnel, intérieurement.

« -Tu m'explique…

**-Et bien, pour te dire franchement, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…**

-Comment ça tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

**-Ils…Ils sont… mes enfants…**

-QUOI… Ce n'est pas un familier ?

**-Pas ce coup ci gamin.**

-Mais tu savais bien que ça arriverais non ?

**-Pour qu'un démon puisse avoir des enfants au travers des enfants de son hôte, il y a une condition non négligeable, que je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait. En étant libre, il n'y a aucuns soucis à procréer avec d'autres démons mais en tant que démon lié à son hôte, il faut que l'autre partenaire soit…**

-Un hôte également… termina Naruto d'un ton atone.

**-Tout à fait gamin… Tu peux me laisser sortir ? Je voudrais les rencontrer. »**

Naruto s'exécuta, laissant Kurama se matérialiser près de lui, un renard d'un bon mètre cinquante au garrot. Il se coucha devant l'enfant nullement effrayé, bien au contraire.

-Bonjour Ku, dit le petit rouge avec un grand sourire, je te présente Akaku.

Le vieux démon lui fit un sourire dont n'importe qui serais partit en courant, mais le jeune garçon approcha son renardeau de la truffe de Kurama. Le grand renard vint frotter son museau contre la fourrure de son petit descendant et ce dernier s'y frotta avec joie en sortant sa petite langue pour lécher la grosse truffe noire.

Akira fini par déposer le renardeau au sol et celui-ci couru se frotter contre le flan du plus grand en se couchant en boule contre lui. Le grand Kyubi suivit le mouvement de la tête, passant un grand coup de langue sur son petit avant de tourner la tête en direction de Kaoru. Le petit garçon s'avança à son tour, portant la boule blanche devant le grand museau du démon paternel.

-Bonjour Ku, lui c'est Yuki.

A son nom prononcé la boule de poil bougea pour ressortir son petit museau de sa fourrure et regarder le grand renard de ses yeux bleus glaçants. Les oreilles de Kurama se redressèrent en signe de surprise, ce petit là n'était définitivement pas un renard mais il vint cajoler le petit tout comme le premier. Ce dernier perdant sa timidité en sachant d'instinct qui était son père.

Le regard de Naruto et Kurama se croisèrent et le blond acquiesça.

**« -Il va falloir que nous parlions avec ton ami gamin.**

-J'en ai bien l'impression effectivement. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hihihi, alors des suppositions tout le monde ? ^^

Pour les petites précisions :

Akaku : Akai= rouge et mixé avec lu Ku de Kurama, un petit Kurama rouge^^.

Yuki : Neige, je trouve que ça lui va bien à la petite boule de poil blanche^^.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, dites moi tout, ce qui vous plait, ne vous plait pas, vos suppositions aussi si vous voulez.

A bientôt.

Tsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolé de l'attente vraiment mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps^^. Mais voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture à tous^^. **

**Chapitre 8**

Une fois l'agitation retombée, les enfants allèrent dans les chambres accompagnés des deux petits démons. Naruto et Neji s'installèrent sur un des canapés et Kurama se coucha au sol redressant le poitrail pour leur faire face. Neji prit la parole.

-Tu vois maintenant ce qui les gardait au calme pendant que je préparais le repas. Akira est venu me parler vers le milieu d'après-midi, il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Mais alors qu'il me montrait ce que tu as vu, Kin est apparu et a vu son invocation…

**-Ils ne sont pas des invocations.**

Neji en resta muet et Naruto reprit.

-Akaku et Yuki ne sont pas des invocations, je n'ai de toute façon pas encore apprit cette technique aux enfants et on ne l'apprend pas à l'académie dans mes souvenirs.

Neji acquiesça, il n'en avait lui non plus pas le souvenir, ils avaient tous appris ça avec leur différents sensei une fois placés dans les équipes de genin.

Naruto reprit.

-Kurama vient de s'en apercevoir, ils sont ses enfants…

-Mais… comment ?

-**Comment ? Et bien les enflures qui ont forcé Naruto ont tout simplement prit un autre porteur de démon pour inséminer le mien. Seul deux hôtes peuvent avoir des enfants hôtes, ils sont encore plus étroitement liés que Naruto et moi ou que Matatabi et toi. Ils sont nés fusionnés, ils ne font qu'un, les enfants ont un chacra immense, qu'ils contrôlent assez bien et je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Ils n'avaient juste pas encore pensé que leurs Démons pouvaient être dissociés d'eux comme leur père et moi. Étends né ainsi, pour eux avoir deux consciences mêlées doit être quelque chose de naturelle, n'oublions pas qu'ils n'ont que 4ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui les à poussé à faire l'essaie de les faire sortir de leur corps mais en tout cas ils y arrivent très bien, du moins pour ces deux là. **

-Et pour ce qui est du deuxième père… continua Naruto. Neji qui est le démon d'Itachi ?

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Kokuo, le Gobi.

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais, le démon chien, d'où le fait que Yuki soit un louveteau. Malgré que Kaoru n'ai pas le sharingan, ou pas encore, avec ces petits il faut vraiment s'attendre à tout, il à récupéré un démon de la classe de l'Uchiha. Alors qu'Akira à récupéré un renardeau. **

-Quand je dis qu'Akira à plus pris de toi que de moi Kurama. L'hôte et son démon se firent un sourire complice. Et apparemment Kaoru à tout prit de Kokuo, il à la fourrure blanche et les yeux bleus à mon souvenir, non ?

**-Tout à fait Gamin, tu as enfin ta réponse du jour de ton accouchement, il n'est pas albinos mais à la même couleur de cheveux que la fourrure de Kokuo et ses yeux aussi.**

Naruto ricana, oui s'était vrai lors de l'accouchement, il s'était posé cette question, « pourquoi a-t-il les cheveux si blanc. » Les médecins l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ça n'était rien d'alarmant et cela s'était confirmé plus tard, Kaoru n'était pas du tout chétif ou malade. Le petit bout était timide et réservé certes mais loin d'être fragile. Toujours en train de talonner Akira dans le développement de ses capacités, au grand désespoir des jumeaux.

Naruto ressortit soudain de ses pensées pour se tourner face à Neji.

-Au fait, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour la résurrection d'Itachi ?

Neji eut une moue gêné.

-Et bien, disons que je ne savais pas vraiment comment te l'apprendre, je ne savais pas si tu étais au courant de l'histoire d'Itachi. Donc te dire que l'un des probables pères de tes enfants était un homme accusé d'assassinat en masse et l'un des plus recherché à l'époque de sa disparition était assez dur à expliquer. Je me suis rendu compte que tu devais être au courant quand je n'ai vu que de la surprise quand tu l'as vu sur le pas de ma porte et non de l'animosité.

Naruto acquiesça, effectivement vu comme cela avez dut être difficile pour le brun de lui dire de but en blanc.

La discussion se prolongea un moment avant que Naruto ne quitte la demeure pour se rendre chez son ancien tuteur. Laissant les enfants aux soins de Neji et Kurama. Iruka fut tellement heureux de le voir qu'il lui sauta dessus, l'étranglant presque en l'étreignant, sous les yeux amusés de son amant Kakashi. Les deux hommes habitaient ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs années mais personne, à part Tsunade n'avait rien vu. Ils n'avaient décidé de montrer leur union au grand jour que trois ans plus tôt.

Quand il sortit de chez eux après trois heures de discussion et une promesse de Naruto de venir lui présenter les enfants très bientôt, il se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage. Se retrouvant de nouveau devant sa grand-mère de cœur.

-Salut baa-chan, je t'ai rapporté le flacon.

Il déposa celui-ci sur l'avant du bureau en même temps qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil face à sa supérieure. Voyant qu'il s'installait elle releva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé le second père de mes enfants…

Tsunade fit une moue surprise et attendit la suite.

-Si il n'y en à qu'un en tout cas, ce serait Itachi.

-Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

-Aki et Kaoru nous on fait une petite démonstration ce midi à Neji et moi…Et comment dire… Il y aura désormais… au moins deux nouveaux… porteurs de démons à Konoha…

Tsunade avait les yeux exorbités. Il expliqua la scène à sa grand-mère de cœur et conclu.

-Kurama m'a bien spécifié que seul deux porteurs pouvaient avoir des enfants porteurs à leur tour. A sa souvenance, il n'a connu que trois autres enfants nés d'une union de deux porteurs, mais à cause de leur peur, le village les aillant vu naitre les firent périrent dès leur premier souffle. Pourtant certain d'entre eux sont enfermés de réceptacle en réceptacle depuis des siècles, mais d'après lui, puisque les jinchuriki ont toujours été jalousement gardé chacun dans un village depuis cet assassinat, ils n'ont jamais procréé entre eux de nouveau. Quand un seul des parents est porteur cela n'engendre pas de démon. Comme seule ma mère portait un démon à ma conception, je suis né sans démon à la base. En revanche, ni lui ni moi ne savons comment les enfants vont évoluer et encore moins la puissance déjà bien présente qu'ils auront plus tard. Tout ce dont nous sommes sûr c'est qu'ils savent parfaitement gérer leurs chakras et que mes enfants et leurs démons sont en parfaite harmonie. Kurama s'en est assuré. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pût détecter sa descendance avant car il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité et que les chakras des enfants sont totalement stable et équilibrés.

L'Hokage le regarda intensément un instant avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

-Donc rien n'est à craindre et à par Akira et Kaoru. Tes autres enfants sont-ils porteurs ?

-Je n'en sais encore rien… je vais voir cela en sortant. Neji les à déjà mené à un terrain d'entrainement avec Kurama, mon démon doit être en train de leur expliquer comment s'y prendre pour les faire sortir de leur corps, ils doivent d'ailleurs m'attendre pour que je forme le kekkai de protection et d'invisibilité, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache pour le moment.

-Oui, je comprends bien ton raisonnement.

Tsunade sur ces mots se leva et déclara : -Eh bien allons-y, je suis curieuse de voir les capacités de mes petits enfants, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui amusa Naruto qui se leva à son tour et prit la tête de la marche.

Arrivés au terrain d'entrainement, Neji vint à leur rencontre. Kurama était couché au milieu des enfants, ceux-ci sagement assis tout autour de lui et l'écoutant attentivement.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama, dit le brun en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour Neji, répondit Tsunade avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? Les enfants ont tous comprit les explications de Kurama ?

Neji eut une petite grimace.

-Oui ils ont compris logiquement ils sont prêt.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Neji ? demanda le blond.

-Mes enfants veulent le faire aussi mais je n'ai pas sut leur expliquer qu'eux ne pouvaient pas, sans expliquer à tous le pourquoi de cette différence dut à leurs pères respectifs, du coup ils attendent toujours l'explication et je ne sais absolument pas quoi leur dire.

Naruto grimaça à son tour, il devrait très vite s'occuper de ça pensa t-il, Itachi devra attendre un peu avant de savoir la vérité, il avait d'autres projets dans l'immédiat pour l'ainé Uchiha. Mais le cadet allait bientôt avoir une explication à donner.

Pour l'instant il se reconcentra sur l'instant et se rapprocha des enfants.

-Bon et bien, nous allons voir si vous avez bien appris les enfants…

Puis se tournant vers les trois plus jeunes.

-Vous je vous apprendrais un autre truc super cool plus tard, OK ? leur dit-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Les petits sautèrent de joie sous le soupire de soulagement de Neji. La blonde sourit de voir que Naruto savait vraiment s'y prendre avec les enfants, en même temps devenir père de famille nombreuses à dix sept ans avait dut lui apprendre pas mal de choses.

Naruto se campa sur ses pieds et forma les signes pour faire apparaître un assez grand kekkai *, les englobant tous.

Il demanda alors aux enfants de s'aligner devant lui, ce qu'ils firent tranquillement, Il se plaça devant Akira.

-Aller remontre moi ça, Aki, lui demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta sans difficulté faisant apparaitre Akaku devant lui, le renardeau vint s'assoir à son côté. Le suivant fut Kaoru qui garda Yuki dans ses bras, le louveteau ne voulant pas vraiment se montrer, comme son jeune porteur ce petit était d'une timidité assez évidente, cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Le grand blond se décala devant Kyoko.

-A toi Kyo.

La petite ébène se concentra, ses appendissent animaux sortant, deux oreilles noires à pointes rouges et une queue fournie de même teinte puis les spectateurs purent voir apparaitre une boule de poil noire entre la jeune demoiselle et son paternel. Un petit museau sorti de l'épaisse fourrure révélant deux iris rougeoyantes. Kurama resté en retrait s'avança et pencha sa truffe vers son troisième rejeton.

-Un petit renard, ponctua Naruto tout sourire

**-Une renarde, le reprit son kitsune.**

-Ho ! Une deuxième princesse dans la famille alors. Dit le blond amusé.

Kurama approuva d'un hochement de tête et l'enfant se pencha sur sa petite démone pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune renarde était presque entièrement noire, sauf le bout de sa queue, les pointes des oreilles et une mèche se dressant sur le dessus de sa petite tête d'un rouge feu assez vif.

-C'est très bien ma chérie, dit-il à sa fille avec un grand sourire.

Celle-ci lui sourit en retour en faisant voguer son regard sur les trois adultes. Naruto se décala et se retrouva devant Kin. La queue et les oreilles dorées à pointes rousses du jeune garçon se montrèrent et bientôt un louveteau à la fourrure dorée et aux reflets roux, arborant une crête rousse sur le crane et des chaussettes rousses aux pattes, se présenta à eux. Avec deux yeux aussi bleus et scintillants que ceux de Kaoru en mode démon.

Se rapprochant ensuite des jumeaux, Naruto se mit devant eux, sachant que ses deux là ne faisaient jamais rien l'un sans l'autre, il les incita d'un signe de la main à commencer. Les deux jeunes garçons aux cheveux de jais s'exécutèrent. Leurs appendices animaux apparurent. Deux oreilles noires pointèrent vers le ciel. Une queue fournies et tout aussi noire sortirent de la base du dos de Jiro et Sho.

Puis deux petites boules de poils apparurent à leurs pieds, se dépliant lentement. Naruto se tourna en direction de Kurama qui se rapprocha, se couchant devant ses deux derniers petits, mettant la truffe à leur hauteur.

Kurama accueillit ses enfants avec autant d'attention qu'il l'avait fait avec chacun d'eux.

-Et deux renardeaux de plus, ponctua Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit démon de Jiro avait une robe noire, argenté du dessous de son petit museau jusqu'au ventre, le contour des yeux, la pointe des oreilles et le bout de sa queue également. Celui de Sho étant son parfait contraire, de couleur à dominance argenté et parcouru de noir.

Puis Naruto fut interpelé par télépathie par son démon personnel.

« -Gamin, regarde leurs yeux. »

Le blond se rapprocha de son renard, s'agenouillant, puis prit le petit aux dominances noires, celui-ci gesticulait pour tenter de lui lécher le visage qu'il avait mit à hauteur du sien, plongeant ses iris cyans dans celles rougeoyantes du jeune animal. Sans un mot il rapprocha le félin le prenant contre lui, le gratifiant de caresse, comme il avait fait sur les autres à tour de rôle avant lui. Le posant au sol un moment plus tard et prenant le second pour recommencer son manège. Une fois les deux retourné sur la terre ferme et allant se nicher sur le flan de leur kitsune de père, bientôt rejoint par les autres que les enfants avaient aussi posé.

Il se redressa et pendant que les enfants de Naruto bientôt rejoints par ceux de Neji, se mirent à parler entre eux, gesticulant, s'extasiant mutuellement de leur démons et à savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus beau, le plus classe ou le plus mignon. Lui se dirigea vers sa supérieure et le brun. S'arrêtant juste devant eux il ne parla pas trop fort pour ne pas être entendu des enfants.

-Ils ont le sharingan.

-Quoi? S'interloqua l'Hokage.

-Les deux derniers, ils ont le sharingan, répéta t-il.

Tsunade resta stoïque, Neji haussant simplement les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, tes enfants aussi l'on, dit-il, ne voyant vraiment pas de soucis dans cette annonce.

-Ils ont exactement le mangekyou sharingan. Précisa t-il alors.

Cette fois ci les deux autres ouvrirent des yeux tellement grand que le blond pensa qu'ils allaient sortirent de leurs orbites. Avant que Tsunade ne s'écrit.

-QUOIIIIIIII ?

Les enfants se tournèrent alors tous vers les plus vieux les regardant bizarrement. Kurama leva les yeux au ciel, « les humains ne savent décidément pas se contenir », pensa t-il. Naruto se tourna en directions du petit groupe leur faisant un grand sourire, leur faisant signe que tout allait bien.

Puis en revenant à sa supérieure, il reprit son sérieux.

-Ils ont un mangekyou sharingan identique tous les deux. Je croyais que la forme changeait d'un individu à l'autre normalement.

-Je le croyais aussi, reprit Tsunade.

-C'est peut être le fait d'être jumeaux, il faudra que je demande à Itachi une fois tout sera éclaircit, termina le blond.

Tous hochèrent du chef. Puis Tsunade soupira avant de prendre la parole.

-Très bien, il se fait tard, rentrons, mais vous deux je vous veux dans mon bureau dès demain matin à la première heure.

Les deux autres acceptèrent sans rechigner, rassemblant leur petite tribu. Leur expliquant bien qu'il ne fallait pas que tout le monde le sache pour le moment qu'il ne devait donc pas faire apparaitre leurs démons en dehors de la maison ou d'un kekkai, ni en parler.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Une fois rentré au bercail, le repas se passa dans le brouhaha des enfants, une fois tout le monde douché et couché, Naruto posa le seau sur les portes des chambres et alla dans la salle de bain que Neji venait de quitter. Il en sortit trente minutes plus tard épuisé et las, il entra dans leur chambre et trouva Neji en position fœtal dormant déjà profondément, il sourit en le voyant et se coucha tout contre lui, venant le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun eut un soupir de contentement et Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain matin, tout deux se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la godaime après avoir laissé les enfants aux bons soins de quatre clones de Naruto. Ils s'installèrent tous dans un petit salon privé de l'Hokage, les deux plus jeunes sur un canapé et leur supérieure sur un second face à eux. Elle avait prévenue Shizune de ne laisser entrer personne.

-Bon Naruto fait venir Kurama, je voudrais lui parler également s'il te plait.

L'interpellé s'exécuta et le Kitsune apparu près d'eux.

**-Bonjour Hokage.**

-Bonjour Kurama. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a un risque que les enfants de Neji ou d'autres hôtes aient eux aussi des enfants comme les tiens ?

**-D'après mes connaissance, non. Comme je l'ai dis à Naruto, je n'ai connu et encore ouïe dire que trois enfants comme eux mais ils sont mort avant même de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais donc rien de leur développement, ni de la suite des choses. Tout ce que je peux vous certifier c'est qu'ils métrisent tous très bien leur chacra et qu'il n'y à encore jamais eut d'incident ou de débordement dut à leur condition d'hôte à Suna…**

-Ho merde…

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

Tout ce qu'il dit avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée fut « Sasuke », qui glaça le sang de Neji.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kekkai **: barrière de protection, englobant une surface plus ou moins grande et forme de cube généralement, en l'occurrence dans ma fic, celle-ci est comme une dimension parallèle pour les personnes à l'extérieur, ils ne voient pas le kekkai comme si l'étendu devant eux était vierge de toute présence, seul un terrain normal est visible.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Ca va pas trop perdu ?^^

Si vous voulez je mettrais un tableau avec les noms, et caractéristiques de tous le monde sur facebook dans quelques temps^^.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez n'hésitez pas^^.

Tsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews anonymes :**

**Shinji-inu :** La réponse pour ce qu'à fait Sasuke arrive dans ce chapitre ne t'inquiète pas^^ et oui la torture est un de mes passe temps favori lol. Et pour les descendant Hyuga/Uchiha, non je ne savais pas^^, mais j'ai ma propre idée sur le développement de leurs yeux^^. Et voilà la suite que tu attends^^. Merci pour tes reviews ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir^^.

**Mashiro-chan :** Merci pour ta review pleine d'éloges^^, tu vas me faire rougir lol. En tout cas je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite^^. Les ItaNaru sont effectivement bien trop rare mais je vais palier à ça, même si je fais un peu de tous les couples à vrai dire^^. Et pour ce que va faire Sasuke, je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre^^. Encore merci pour tous ces compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira^^.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto réapparu dans le petit jardin derrière la maison de Neji, il vit Kaoru et Akira recouvert du manteau de cracha orange, tous crocs dehors et fixant un homme se tenant devant eux immobile, les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballant le long de son corps. Le blond reconnu Sasuke, malgré ses cheveux plus plaqué sur son crane et une de ses longues mèches voilant parfois son œil gauche où se trouvait toujours le rinegan.

-Les garçons ?

Les deux petits tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix de leur père et le corps de Sasuke s'écroula au sol. Naruto resta un instant bouche bé puis se précipita vers son ancien coéquipier dont il redressa le torse entre ses bras, il vit les yeux clos du jeune homme mais un souffle régulier et calme s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il retourna alors les yeux vers les visages poupins de ses bambins qui avaient repris leur aspect normal.

-Que c'est-il passé au juste ?

Kaoru recula d'un pas, mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche les yeux paniqués. Akira lui ne cilla pas et se mis donc lui-même à expliquer.

-Kaoru et moi, on a vu un de tes clones aller dans le jardin, on s'est caché pour l'espionner et on à vu un homme en face de lui qui lui à lancer un kunai alors on a voulu l'arrêter pour pas qu'il attaque les autres… et…et Kaoru l'a regardé dans les yeux et lui il c'est arrêté, expliqua t-il en pointant l'ébène dans les bras de son père. Et puis tu es arrivé papa…on… on à fait une bêtise, papa ?

Naruto passait d'un visage à l'autre, n'en revenant pas. Il se reprit bien vite pour ne pas les alarmer d'avantage et leur fit un doux sourire avant de reprendre.

-Non fils, vous avez bien réagit, ne t'inquiète pas Kaoru, on reparlera de ça plus tard, ok ? Le petit se détendit un peu et Naruto se redressa avec le corps toujours inerte contre lui. Je dois l'amener à mamie Tsunade pour qu'elle le réveille, dit il en montrant son fardeau du menton. Vous…

Mais Neji venait de surgir de la maison, surement arrivé en courant du bureau de l'Hokage, il soufflait fortement et eut les yeux qui s'ouvrirent démesurément quand il vit son ancien amant. Il se précipita vers lui en prenant son visage entre ses doigts fins et releva les yeux vers Naruto, demandant silencieusement des explications.

-Je t'expliquerais en chemin, amenons le à Tsunade.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui dit avant de ressortir de la maison. Laissant de nouveau les enfants avec des clones, mais l'un d'eux partit chercher Hinata pour qu'elle aille calmer les petits.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, après que Neji soit allé prévenir l'Hokage, il déposa Sasuke sur un lit dans une chambre qu'une infirmière lui avait indiqué, celle-ci prit le relais mais bien vite Tsunade arriva et commença son examen. Neji restant dans un coin de la pièce et Naruto se rapprocha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux en lui disant que ça allait s'arranger. Le brun resta silencieux mais se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à cette idée.

Quand Tsunade se retourna vers eux, Neji se crispa et Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

-Il n'a rien, il est juste… endormit… un sommeil profond apparemment.

Naruto prit alors la parole.

-Il l'a juste endormit pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal aux autres.

Tsunade le regarda interrogative et Neji se sortit de son étreinte pour en faire autant. Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Une fois je suis rentré à la maison et j'étais vraiment épuisé, j'avais un peu forcé sur l'entrainement, heureusement pour moi Gaara était là, je suis allé sur mon lit et m'y suis allongé, Kaoru est venu me voir et les derniers mots que j'ai entendu furent de lui.

-« -Dort papa, fait de beaux rêves. » C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-J'ai alors vu ses yeux briller et je me suis endormi. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais à l'hôpital, l'on fit appeler Gaara qui vint lui-même m'expliquer que cela faisait six jours que je dormais. Kaoru n'avait même pas encore trois ans, mais il c'était inquiété pour son papa et il avait voulu que je me repose en me voyant être autant fatigué. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais son corps avait réagit de lui-même.

Kurama qui était retourné dans son hôte se manifesta à lui pour le faire sortir de nouveau. Une fois réapparu près du blond il prit la parole.

**-Kokuo est le démon des illusions, ses yeux sont bien plus puissants que ceux des Uchiha ou autres. Et vu que celui-là n'est pas un hôte, dit il en désigna sasuke d'un coup de museau, il risque de dormir plus longtemps que toi gamin. Kaoru sait maintenant gérer ça, il pourrait le réveiller.**

Tsunade et Neji regardèrent Naruto qui reprit.

-Je lui ai fait métriser en le faisant s'exercer sur des animaux, je pensais que lui aussi avait une sorte de Sharingan comme Kin et les jumeaux. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux le laisser rêver un peu…

Les deux autres eurent une exclamation de surprise avant qu'il ne continu.

-Le rêve dans lequel m'a plongé Kaoru, m'a fait réfléchir et reconsidérer pas mal de chose dans la vie que je menais à ce moment là. Il planta ses pupilles dans les yeux de Neji, lui faisant comprendre que cela pourrait lui être bénéfique.

L'Hyuga acquiesça pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit. Et le blond se reconcentra sur sa supérieure.

-Il ne risque rien Baa-chan, laisse le dormir et quand je vois ses cernes, je pense que ça ne lui fera aucun mal.

-Très bien. Nous attendrons mais si cela dure trop longtemps, il faudra que ton fils vienne le sortir de là, comprit ?

Naruto lui sourit avant d'acquiescer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Naruto frappa à la porte d'une maison plutôt imposante, dans le style traditionnelle. L'on vint lui ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes.

-Bonjour Itachi.

-Bonjour Naruto, lui répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le bond se dit intérieurement que cet Uchiha là était bien plus aimable et accueillant que son cadet.

-Je pourrais entrer ? J'ai à te parler s'il te plait.

-Mais bien sur, entre. Lui dit-il en se reculant pour lui laisser le passage.

Une fois entré, il lui indiqua le salon et partit en direction de la cuisine.

-Je vais nous faire du thé, lui précisa t-il avant de franchir le chambranle de l'ouverture du salon.

-ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi vint s'assoir dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où se trouvait Naruto. Celui-ci se triturait les doigts nerveusement.

-Je t'écoute ? Lui dit Itachi en croisant les jambes d'un geste gracieux, s'adossant au dossier et tenant sa tasse fumante dans les mains.

Naruto se gratta la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis là pour deux choses importantes… Tout d'abord je te demande de rester calme et de ne pas t'inquiéter, il y a eut un petit incident ce matin et… et ton frère est à l'hopital. Itachi commença à se redresser quand Naruto précipita les paroles suivantes. Mais il va bien ne t'inquiète pas… Il est juste endormit…

-Comment ça endormit ?

Naruto grimaça avant de poursuivre.

-Un de mes fils… Kaoru… il… il à eut peur et… il…il l'a endormit…

-Quoi ?

Naruto prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer doucement par le nez essayant de se donner du courage, il en manquait énormément à cet instant ce qu'il allait annoncer n'était pas facile à entendre pour Itachi et encore moins à le dire pour lui-même.

-Itachi, je vais te raconter ce qu'il met exactement arrivé pendant mes cinq ans d'absence, mais avant je voudrais te demander si tu te souviens de comment c'est passé ton réveil, après que l'on t'ai implanté ton démon pour te ramener ?

L'ébène resta interdit un instant ce demandant où était le rapport avec son petit frère… endormit.

-Et bien… je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, Sasuke était là, il m'a expliqué que j'avais été ramené à la vie grâce à Kokuo, je me sentant pas vraiment bien et vraiment exténué… mais rien de plus. Je me suis rendormit presque aussitôt et pendant presque deux semaines je variais entre inconscience et courts réveils…

-Sasuke t'as dit combien de temps tu avais mit à te réveiller du moment de l'implantation jusqu'à ton premier réveil ?

-Une semaine, si je me souviens bien.

-Ils ont donc largement eu le temps, marmonna Naruto.

-Comment ?

\- Non rien, répondit Naruto gêné, ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer son récit et la réaction de son opposant.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, même si elles étaient quelques peu tremblantes pour le coup.

-Itachi, je… je vais tout te dire… mais j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas, s'il te plait… Je vais te dire des choses qui te sembleront hallucinantes mais je peux te promettre que tout ce que je vais te dire et la stricte vérité.

Itachi fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça en silence. Naruto reprit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter la dernière fois chez Neji, tu as put constater que ton neveu et tes nièces jouaient avec d'autres enfants quand nous les avons tous envoyés dans les chambres.

L'Uchiha acquiesça de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas si Neji te l'a dit mais ce n'était pas des amis des petits… c'était… mes enfants…

La bouche d'Itachi s'ouvrit légèrement avant de laisser filtrer un simple mot montrant son étonnement.

-Tous ?

Naruto eut un petit rire amusé.

-Oui tous, ils sont six.

Itachi en resta pantois mais se tut pour laisser Naruto poursuivre.

-Leur conception n'a pas vraiment été… normal… comme tu le sais, les hôtes de démons peuvent se reproduire même avec des personne du même sexe qu'eux. Le conseil à apprit cette nouvelle qui était resté longtemps sous silence, les hôtes cachant souvent ses grossesses pour ne pas que cela se sache, les confiants à d'autres la plupart du temps. Mais la nouvelle est tout de même arrivé jusqu'à eux… Ce qui les décida à faire une expérience… et… ils l'a firent sur moi… il y a cinq ans…

Itachi avait légèrement blanchit.

-Quand l'on m'a extrais les huit autres bijuu, j'ai été énormément affaibli… ils en ont profité… Je me suis retrouvé sur une table d'opération… grâce à un seau maintenant Kurama en faiblesse… ils…ils m'ont inséminé...

Naruto avait presque craché le dernier mot. C'était toujours aussi dure pour lui de raconter cette épisode de sa vie.

-Je te passe les détails… mais à l'aide d'un autre seau, ils ont forcé le fait que je tombe enceint, quand mn corps ce fut habitué au premier seau, ma force me revint petit à petit, gardé par Kurama et quand j'en eus assez, je suis sorti de cet enfer… en tuant tout ceux présent dans les sous sol du conseil…

La rage toujours présente en Naruto se fit ressentir par Itachi qui d'un geste calme décroisa les jambes, posant sa tasse et se pencha en avant. Ses mains pâles se posèrent sur les avants bras hâlés avant de glisser vers ses mains pour les saisir en un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Voulant juste lui montrer son soutient. Naruto se calma aussitôt et eut un petit sourire, resserrant les mains de l'homme lui faisant face. Il reprit plus calmement.

-Je me suis enfuis… ma grossesse même si au début avait été non désirée… fut ma seule obsession à ce moment là… Je ne voulais pas que l'on me les enlève pour me mettre en prison pour le meurtre des conseillers et des autres personnes peuplant les lieux. A ce moment là, j'en étais à un mois et demi de grossesse mais tu imagine que même à ce moment là, six bébés prenaient beaucoup de place et j'étais tout simplement énorme… la route pour atteindre Suna, où je me suis réfugié, a été assez longue et éprouvante… mais à mon arrivé, la fratrie No Subaku m'a énormément aidé et je ne sais même pas si je m'en serais sortit sans eux.

Il eut un petit sourire en souvenir de ce passage.

-J'ai donc fini ma grossesse et accouché là bas de mes enfants…

Le sourire qu'il fit à se moment là se ressentit dans ses paroles et Itachi en eut un en retour. Mais le ton de Naruto se fit moins enjouer quand il reprit son récit.

-Je ne savais donc pas qui était le ou les deuxièmes pères de mes petits… mais ils ont évolués très vite et montré des capacités vraiment étonnantes.

L'on pouvait ressentir toute la fierté qu'il avait dans ses paroles et Itachi en fut touché.

-Une quantité de chacra étonnante et une facilité à apprendre assez impressionnante… ils n'ont que quatre ans… mais ils ont déjà commencé l'académie ninja depuis la dernière rentrée, il y a six mois de ça…

Itachi eut un sourire doux, partageant sont enthousiasme à parler d'eux.

-Avec l'arrivé de leur différentes capacité, d'autres signes m'ont permit d'avoir des idées sur l'identité d'au moins un de leur autre géniteur, mais cela ne c'est vraiment révélé une évidence qu'hier matin…

Naruto reprit une inspiration profonde.

-Deux de mes fils nous ont montré à Neji et moi une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu… Kurama à donc prit le relais pour expliqué aux autres comment faire la même chose, pendant que je me rendais chez l'hokage. Elle m'a ensuite accompagné pour voir mes dires de ses propres yeux…

Itachi malgré qu'il ne comprenne pas du tout pourquoi Naruto venait subitement ce confié à lui comme ça, était suspendu à ses lèvres, ressentant toutes les émotions que son opposant pouvait avoir en lui à ce moment là.

-Nous nous somme tous retrouvé sur un des terrains d'entrainement… les enfants ont tous exécuté la leçon de Kurama à la lettre et chacun d'eux fit apparaitre devant lui un bébé démon…

Itachi eut un accros à sa respiration, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.

-Ils ont absolument tous réussi… les petits démons ne sont pas des invocations…

Les sourcils d'Itachi se relevèrent.

-Ils sont tous des enfants démons et de ce fait mes enfants sont des enfants né hôtes… il n'y a qu'une possibilité pour que cela se produise… que le second parent soit… un… un hôte également…

Itachi entrouvrit la bouche en restant sans voix, ses mains se resserrant sans qu'il s'en aperçoive dans celles du blond.

-Il y à aussi une autre particularité chez certains de mes fils, trois d'entre eux ont…

Après une grande inspiration, il reprit.

-Ils ont le sharingan…

Itachi eut un léger mouvement de recule.

-Quoi ? Dit-il doucement.

-Reste calme, s'il te plait, laisse moi finir, l'implora t-il presque.

La peur de ce mettre Itachi à dos, tout simplement, se lisait dans ses yeux mais l'ébène ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais la réaction d'Itachi fut tout autre que celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Les doigts de se dernier se croisèrent avec les siens, comme s'il cherchait à le retenir, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe. Ses phalanges s'accrochant au siennes quand il murmura d'un faible souffle.

-C…continu…

Naruto en resta égaré quelques instants avant de finalement reprendre.

-Quand… quand ils ont… invoqué leurs démons… deux d'entre eux sont… sont… des louveteaux…

Il eut du mal à déglutir et reprit son souffle saccadé, il avait l'impression de courir un marathon tellement il avait du mal à respirer normalement. Ses tripes se tordant dans tous les sens. Itachi, lui avait la bouche toujours ouverte mais attendait la suite avec une impatience palpable et non feinte.

-Ka…Kaoru à depuis déjà pas mal de temps, une capacité assez étonnante…il n'a pas le sharingan… mais…mais son apparence… laisse à penser que… qu'il…qu'il à bien plus prit du côté de son second père que du miens… il à les yeux d'un bleu vraiment hypnotisant et de longs cheveux blancs…

Naruto vit un magnifique sourire ourler les lèvres fines devant lui. Il ressentit autant un point au cœur, qu'un immense soulagement en le voyant.

-Son démon est un petit louveteau à la robe entièrement blanche… ses yeux quand il est attaqué ou sur la défensive s'illuminent mais reste bleu… c'est avec ses yeux qu'il a… endormit Sasuke… ne t'inquiète pas cela m'est déjà arrivé à moi aussi et il m'a juste plongé dans un rêve…

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et reprit.

-Je…je ne veux rien t'imposer Itachi, vraiment…je…je voudrais juste que tu répondes à mes questions… pour… pour aider les enfants… je te jure, je ne t'en demanderais pas plus…

Naruto put voir une perle transparente s'écouler du petit interstice se trouvant entre la peau et le bandage sur les yeux d'Itachi, juste autour de son nez fin. Le même phénomène se reproduisit de l'autre côté et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent plusieurs fois avant qu'un son n'arrive à en sortir, faible mais juste assez fort pour que Naruto l'entende.

-Je…Je suis…leur père ?

Naruto ressentit encore cette drôle d'impression, de la joie enrobée de douleur, à l'entente de ses mots. Une question qui n'en était pas vraiment une mais qui faisant angoisser le blond, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt, l'idée de devoir partager ses enfants avec un autre avait du mal à passer. Mais au vu de la réaction d'Itachi, il ne voyait pas comment lui refuser ça. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. C'est pour cela surement qu'il s'entendit dire dans un murmure, ces quelques mots qu'il avait peur de regretter un jour.

-Oui Itachi…tu…tu es papa…

Il se rappelait quand Gaara lui avait dit ces simples mots lors de son accouchement, il avait ressentit une quantité astronomiques de sentiments le parcourant. De la fierté, de l'angoisse, du bonheur, de la peur et bien d'autres. Il savait donc exactement ce que ressentait Itachi à ce moment précis et quand l'ébène le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte forte en émotion, il sentit son nez dans sa gorge, l'humidité de ses larmes puis quelques légers sanglots que l'autre étouffait autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses bras bronzés se refermèrent sur le dos de l'Uchiha et il le caressa doucement, sans un mot, le laissant s'épancher autant qu'il en avait besoin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Alors ? Comment avez-vous ressentit la séquence émotion ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus en tout cas.**

**-Bon ! Et vous rien à redire ? « Ce retourne face à Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi assit sur le canapé »**

**Itachi : …**

**Sasuke : je crois qu'on l'a perdu là. «en pointant Itachi du pouce.**

**Naruto : Ben au moins, lui, il n'a pas fuit la queue entre les jambes.**

**Sasuke : Toi on ne t'a pas demandé de l'ouvrir baka.**

**Naruto : Quoi ? Mais je fais ce que je veux, je te signal que c'est moi le héro de cette histoire. « Gonflant le torse avec un sourire supérieur »**

**Sasuke : pfffff…**

**Itachi : Je…**

**Tout le monde se retourne vers l'ainé Uchiha.**

**Itachi : Je…suis…papa… « avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son magnifique faciès.»**

**Sasuke : Kami-sama, voilà qu'il gagatise. « Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et se tenant l'arrête du nez. »**

**-Toi à ta place je la bouclerais gamin, j'ai pas encore fini la fic je te signale et tu es toujours profondément endormit, « en me frottant les mains avec un sourire sadique », alors laisse mon Itachou gagatiser tant qu'il veut.**

**Sasuke : « déglutit et quitte la pièce sans un mot.**

**-Voilà qui est mieux, « se retourne vers les lecteurs » alors et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout. E****t je vous dis à bientôt tout le monde^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Itachi se fut calmé, il desserra son étreinte et Itachi se recula doucement. Toujours sous l'émotion l'ébène avait un sourire tendre ne voulant pas quitter ses lèvres malgré les sillons recouvrant ses joues. Naruto vint passer ses mains sur son visage pâle pour en effacer l'humidité, il se laissa faire, semblant toujours dans un autre monde. Le blond eu un sourire doux à cette vision, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son annonce puisse mettre l'aîné Uchiha dans cet état. Il reprit doucement la parole.

-Je voudrais aussi te parler d'autre chose…

Itachi hocha la tête lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

-J'ai parlé avec Tsunade, elle m'a dit que tout était bon si toi tu étais d'accord avec l'idée… J'ai… après la guerre… étais dans un des repères de l'akatsuki… et Obito avait gardé les trophées de Madara. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit-il d'une voix enraillé.

-Il avait gardé les yeux des différents membres de ta famille…

Itachi eut une grimace douloureuse.

-Et lorsqu'il à implanté tes yeux à ton frère, il avait aussi gardé les siens…

Le souffle d'Itachi se coupa une seconde.

-Il avait mit les noms de chacun sur les cubes de verre contenant les organes…

Naruto avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton dégoûté et grimaçant à l'idée de faire une telle chose.

-J'ai donc confié ceux de Sasuke à Tsunade et elle m'a annoncé tout à l'heure qu'ils étaient parfaitement bon pour te les implanter… si tu le souhaite…bien sur…

Itachi retrouva son sourire mais une question le taraudait plus que le reste.

-Me… me laisseras-tu… voir… les enfants ?

Naruto resta interdit un moment, son cœur se serrant mais après une nouvelle inspiration il lui répondit.

-Je ne leur ai pas encore expliqué… pour…enfin … tu vois…

L'ébène eut un sourire triste mais acquiesça. Alors Naruto s'empressa de reprendre.

-Mais… mais je… vais leur parler… si… si tu le veux… tu …je …

Une autre inspiration pour essayer de détendre l'étau impitoyable qu'il avait autour du cœur. Ça lui faisait peur, ça lui faisait mal, de penser à devoir maintenant partager ses enfants. Car Itachi montrait vraiment qu'il était heureux de cette nouvelle, s'il voulait les voir c'est qu'il voudrait aussi avoir sa place, il n'était aucunement fautif dans toute cette histoire. Après avoir calmé quelque peu son mal être, il reprit.

-Je te laisserais avoir une place dans leur vie… je leur expliquerais au mieux et… et je te les présenterais…

Itachi eut un sourire radieux, rien ne pouvait calmer à ce moment précis les battements effrénés de son palpitant. Il était euphorique et un immense soulagement le parcourait, Naruto acceptait sa requête. Il était emplit d'une impatience qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

-M… merci… Naruto.

Une unique larme coula de nouveau mais il l'essuya bien vite, essayant de se reprendre.

-Je vais accepter ta proposition… je vais me faire opérer et… je… je pourrais voir … mes… tes enfants…

Naruto eut un sourire sincère, à cet instant, Itachi était tout simplement magnifique. Ses joues rougies par toutes ses émotions, son sourire, tout en lui rayonnait. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça mais il en fut très heureux. Cet homme avait tout perdu, de sa propre main, il avait dut faire les pires horreurs, faire souffrir son précieux petit frère, tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ce monde jusque là.

Mais là, maintenant, il avait l'air plus vivant et heureux que jamais. Il était content de lui offrir ça, il n'y avait pas pensé avant de frapper à cette porte. Mais l'homme en face de lui était pure malgré tout ce qu'il avait put faire, il était sincère et débordait d'amour pour ses proches. Alors l'annonce d'enfants de son propre sang ne pouvait que le réjouir. C'est sur cet pensé que Naruto s'entendit lui répondre avant même d'y avoir pensé.

-Nos enfants, Itachi, nos enfants… ils sont aussi les tien…

Itachi eut un accros dans sa respiration et comme si un immense poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules, celles-ci s'affaissèrent et ses lèvres pâles s'entrouvrirent plusieurs fois avant que les paroles ne sorte.

-Oui… ce sont… mes… mes enfants…

Naruto se retrouva de nouveau contre le torse de l'Uchiha et ils restèrent comme cela un long moment, le blond essayant de le faire se reprendre dans des gestes doux et calme.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Naruto rentra chez Neji, il avait les yeux rougis et le regard perdu. Neji s'en rendit tout de suite compte et lui dit d'aller s'allonger qu'il s'occuperait des enfants. Le blond ne protesta pas et alla dans leur lit pour se mettre sous la couette après s'être dévêtit.

Neji lui, fit manger les petits, répondant à leur questions comme il le pouvait car ceux-ci étaient agiter en sentant le chakra perturbé que Naruto avait du mal à canaliser.

-Dit tonton, il a quoi papa ? Lui demanda Kyoko.

Neji lui sourit tendrement en voyant du coin de l'œil les cinq autres se cacher plus loin pour écouter, ils avaient dut envoyer leur sœur pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ton papa est juste fatigué, tu sais il doit remettre plein de choses en ordre depuis qu'il est rentré ici, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était partit.

La petite acquiesça et lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre.

-On va aider papa alors.

Le brun eut un petit pouffement avant de s'agenouiller devant la jeune enfant en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu es une gentille fille Kyoko, soyez juste sage et travaillez bien à partir de demain à l'académie et votre papa sera très content. Ne vous inquiétez pas ton papa à beaucoup d'amis et on l'aidera tous.

La petite répondit à son doux sourire et le prit dans ses petits bras, Neji lui caressa les cheveux et la garda un instant contre lui avant que Kyoko ne se dégage pour retourner avec les autres.

Il reprit ses tâches avant de tous les mettre au lit. Prenant un plateau, il le garni de quelques trucs à grignoter et se dirigea vers sa chambre à son tour.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain personnel, une autre se trouvant à l'autre bout du couloir pour les enfants. Il fit couler un bain bouillant y versant une lotion relaxante dont l'odeur de lavande emplit la pièce. Une fois la baignoire pleine, il retourna près de son lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure hirsute dépassant de la couette et eut un grognement en retour qui le fit sourire.

Il se rappelait que Sasuke aussi était grognon au réveil, mais que des caresses sur la nuque le faisait limite ronronner, puis il tendait les bras le cherchant à tâtons, avant de le trouver et de le ramener à lui pour un baiser fougueux, sans même ouvrir les yeux dans la manœuvre.

Il eut un soupir à fendre l'âme en se souvenant de ces moments de bonheur inexistant depuis bien trop longtemps. Décidant de chasser ses pensées du passé, il se concentra sur son ami qui apparemment avait besoin de lui et de réconfort. Se demandant d'ailleurs bien pourquoi, Itachi avait toujours était un ange avec les enfants. Plus tôt dans la journée quand Tsunade avait demandé à Neji d'aller prévenir Itachi pour l'incident de son cadet, Naruto lui avait dit y aller pour le lui dire et qu'il lui annoncerait par la même occasion de sa paternité fortement supposé. Neji s'était dit à ce moment là que l'aîné Uchiha serait sûrement très heureux de cette nouvelle. Alors pourquoi Naruto était-il revenu avec cet air abattu.

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il vit les yeux bleus ressortis des méandres de la couverture et papillonner doucement. Il lui sourit tendrement, il avait vraiment un visage de petit enfant au réveil.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi grignoter un peu.

Naruto se redressa doucement, grimaçant légèrement à son petit mal de tête que s'amusait à faire battre son cœur au niveau de ses tempes.

-Merci c'est gentil.

Une fois assit contre la tête de lit, il mangea quelques petits sandwichs et autres aliments pour se caler l'estomac. C'est une fois qu'il eut terminé que Neji lui dit d'aller dans la salle de bain, qu'un bain chaud l'y attendait. Naruto lui sourit et le remercia en se levant pour s'y diriger. Neji rassembla les restes du repas et repartit les mener dans la cuisine avant de revenir dans la chambre. N'entendant pas un bruit venant de la salle de bain, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la porte laissé entrouverte.

Il vit Naruto assit dans la baignoire, le dos à demi allongé contre un des bords, les bras reposants sur les bords et la tête rejeté en arrière, un gant sur les yeux. Le brun eut un sourire, s'en gêne, après ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait ensemble, pourquoi être gêné ? Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte en douceur. Allant fouiller dans un des tiroirs de la console près du lavabo, il en ressortit une bouteille.

Il alla s'agenouiller près de la baignoire, dans le dos de Naruto, faisant couler l'huile parfumé du flacon sur ses mains. L'odeur d'amande emplit les narines du blond et il frémit quand les doigts de Neji se posèrent sur sa nuque en un doux massage. Un soupir appréciateur sortit de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il se détendit. Le brun rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et sa voix se fit douce et calme.

-Tu me raconte ?

Le blond se crispa un instant mais son ami attendit patiemment tout en continuant son massage, passant sur ses épaules noueuses, ses longues phalanges glissant avec volupté sur sa peau doré. Un long soupir et une grande inspiration s'entendirent avant que la voix quelque peu casé par sa crise de larme de plus tôt avait enrayé.

-Ça c'est plutôt bien passé… je pense…

-Alors pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état ?

Il lui raconta son entrevue avec l'aîné Uchiha et un silence se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Neji ne le brise. Ses mains n'aillant pas quitté le corps à la peau bronzé, passant de sa nuque à ses bras, les longeant en douceur mais fermement.

-Et tu as peur de quoi ?

Naruto se crispa de nouveau, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Parle-moi Naruto, moi aussi je veux apaiser tes souffrances.

Les mains pâles virent passer sur les pectoraux finement ciselés et les lèvres fines virent déposer des baissés papillons dans sa gorge et ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas comment annoncé ça aux enfants… et… et les partager …

Naruto leva un bras retira le gant de ses yeux, le laissant reposer sur le bord blanc. Puis releva son bras et le passa en arrière sur la nuque de Neji, jouant de ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux brun. Il tourna son visage vers celui de son ami et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

-J'ai peur de les perdre, Neji…

Ce dernier avait comblé l'espace entre leurs lèvres, lui offrant un doux baisé, leurs prunelles disparaissant sous leurs paupières. L'échange dura quelques minutes, leur langue se mélangeant tout en douceur et calmement. Les bras de Neji s'étaient refermés autour du cou du blond.

Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux restèrent accrochés et Neji sourit avant de parler.

-Je t'aiderais Naruto, nous trouverons la meilleure façon de leur dire. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Itachi n'est pas comme ça, il ne va pas chercher à te faire du mal ou vouloir les enfants pour lui.

Naruto vint se réapproprier ses lèvres en réponse. Neji se laissant faire, quand la main sur sa nuque se fit plus exigeante et la langue du blond plus conquérante, il eut un long frisson le long de l'échine. Il se décala sur le coté de la baignoire pour être un peu plus en face de lui et se redressa un peu pour se pencher au dessus de Naruto. Celui-ci se redressa un peu, encerclant la taille fine et le ramena à lui.

Neji fut surprit et laissa échappé un petit cri de peu masculin en se retrouvant pratiquement allongé sur le corps musclé sous lui, le kimono qu'il portait se gorgeant d'eau. Naruto eut un rire doux à voir le visage étonné de l'homme entre ses bras qui se redressa en s'asseyant sur ses hanches avec une moue indignée de se retrouver avec son vêtement trempé. Le brun le regarda hébété un instant avant qu'un sourire lubrique n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées par leurs échanges précédents.

Neji se mit debout lentement, un pied de chaque côté des hanches plus épaisses que les siennes. Il se retourna, faisant dos au blond qui ne loupait pas une miette de ses faits et gestes, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait. Neji se pencha vers l'avant, laissant Naruto admirer son fessier magnifiquement moulé dans la soie fine et humide le recouvrant. Ce dernier passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées subitement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Neji se redressa tout aussi doucement, le haut de son kimono glissa sur ses coudes et dévoila le haut de son dos, ses cheveux en partis mouillé se collant à sa peau claire. Son minois apparu au dessus de son épaule et le fixa, Naruto déglutit, sentant une partie précise de son anatomie très heureuse devant le spectacle. Le brun en baissant un peu les yeux le remarqua et eut un rictus narquois.

Quand une main pâle passa par-dessus la même épaule et que Naruto reçu sur lui un linge mouillé, il baissa les yeux et le récupéra, le dépliant pour découvrir un boxer blanc et détrempé. Les yeux du blond passèrent au rouge une fraction de seconde en comprenant que le brun était désormais entièrement nu sous la fine soie du kimono.

Son sang se mit à bouillir, Neji enjamba le montant de la baignoire et sortit, inondant le sol derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche avant d'y entrée, le kimono détrempé toujours débraillé.

Naruto le regarda faire, hypnotisé par le chaloupement de ses hanches. Il détailla L'Hyuga, commençant par ses pieds fins et élégants, ses chevilles fines lui permettant cette danse mortelle lors de ses combats, remontant sur ses mollets aux muscles étirés. A partir de là son kimono cachait à la vu du blond les détails de ses cuisses sculptées, il voyait le vêtement se gorger d'eau de nouveau, le brun aillant allumé l'eau de la douche, montrant très bien le galbe magnifique de ses fesses rondes et de cette chute de reins attirante. Ses yeux bleus remontèrent pour voir ses épaules nues, le reste de son dos voilé par ses longs cheveux.

Neji tourna juste assez la tête pour voir le regard brûlant braqué sur lui.

-Tu apprécie la vue ?

Le blond sortit de son observation pour rediriger ses pupilles dans celles de son compagnon mais elles furent bien vite attirées par autre chose. Dans les longues mèches, il aperçut les oreilles félines et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

L'Hyuga se retrouva plaqué contre le carrelage de la douche, un corps bouillonnant dans son dos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Deux respirations lourdes résonnaient dans la chambre à couché. Neji allongé sur le dos subissait avec délectation les coups de reins puissants de Naruto.

-Haaa…NA…Naruto…haaaaa

Le corps en sueur de Neji se cambra en une magnifique arabesque et le blond ne put faire plus et ils basculèrent tous deux dans un orgasme dévastateur, le quatrième de la soirée. Les bras de Naruto lâchèrent et le brun récupéra le poids de ce dernier sur le torse, ne s'en plaignant pas, il garda les bras autour de sa cage thoracique puissante. Ils reprirent doucement leurs souffles, leurs cœurs se calmant petit à petit.

Naruto fini par rouler sur le dos et Neji vint se pelotonner contre lui. Le calme de la pièce revenant, ils étaient tous deux complètements épuisés, Le blond tira la couverture sur leurs corps nus et ils s'endormirent sans un mot.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain Naruto se leva avec le cœur toujours un peu serré mais un peu moins lourd, il laissa Neji et ses enfants à la maison et emmena les siens à l'académie. Les petits étaient surexciter de découvrir où leur papa avait fait ses classes et leur nouveau établissement par la même occasion.

-Papa, tu connais nos senseis ? Demanda Kin.

-Oui je dois au moins en connaître quelques uns je pense mais surtout un, je vais vous le présentez en arrivant.

Les petits parlaient fort, se chahutaient et couraient dans tous les sens autour de lui, il commençait à avoir une belle migraine quand il arriva devant les lieux. Naruto repéra tout de suite le brun qu'il cherchait.

-Iruka !

L'interpellé se tourna dans leur direction et eut un sourire immense en les voyant arriver. Il vint à leur rencontre et s'agenouilla devant les plus jeunes.

-Bonjour les enfants, je suis l'un de vos professeurs, Je m'appel Iruka.

Les petits répondirent tous en cœur.

-Bonjour sensei.

-Et bien, ils connaissent bien mieux la politesse que leur père dans le temps, n'est ça pas Naruto ?

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un sourire tendu sur le visage et riant plutôt jaune.

-Les enfants, je vous demande d'être bien sage et de bien écoutez Iruka, il est … comme un grand frère pour moi.

Iruka fut touché par la déclaration de Naruto est lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Et vous pourrez m'appeler tonton en dehors de l'académie si vous voulez, conclu t-il.

Les enfants partirent jouer et se faire quelques amis dans la cours pendant que les deux adultes se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment la sonnerie du début des cours retentit et Naruto s'éclipsa pour aller voir Tsunade.

Il frappa sur le panneau de bois et se fit inviter à entré quelques secondes après. Une fois dans la pièce l'hokage lui demanda de s'asseoir Elle sortit un dossier qu'elle posa sur son bureau et en sortit une feuille.

-Bon, j'ai pus analyser l'ADN de tes enfants avec les cheveux que tu m'as rapporté et Itachi est venu hier soir faire une prise de sang pour déterminer s'il était bien le père de tout tes enfants. Et c'est sans surprises que je t'annonce que c'est bien lui.

Naruto resserra ses points, il avait fini par accepter qu'Itachi était bel et bien leur second père mais il avait surtout un peur bleu de l'annoncer à ses enfants et surtout il ne savait pas du tout comment faire, comment leur dire sans leur avouer les circonstances de leur venu au monde. Tsunade vit se dessiner son égarement sur les traits de Naruto et passa que changer un peu de sujet ne ferais pas de mal.

-Et il m'a annoncé aussi qu'il voulait se faire opérer des yeux et cela le plus tôt possible. Nous avons donc décidé de pratiquer l'intervention dans deux semaines, le temps pour moi de replonger un peu dans mes bouquins et de préparer au mieux l'opération.

Naruto acquiesça est lui parla de son entrevue avec Itachi, Tsunade était plutôt soulagé de la réaction de l'aîné Uchiha par rapport à celle de son cadet. Elle lui remit les résultats d'analyse et Naruto se proposa d'aller l'annoncer à Itachi lui-même, quand il quitta le bureau Tsunade le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Naruto la remercia et lui rendit son étreinte avant dans s'éloigner de la tour Hokage.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Et voilà pour le chapitre 10^^, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, dites moi tout^^.

A bientôt tout le monde.

Tsuki


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Leti :** Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, ils doivent s'aimer pour ça et ce n'est pas le cas^^, merci pour ta review en tout cas et voilà la suite^^.

**Cristal de glace**: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas lol et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, sinon j'en ai aussi d'autres si tu vas sur mon profil^^. Merci pour ta review^^.

**Mashiro-chan:** Et oui c'est un ange notre petit Itachi^^, la gentillesse même et ce n'est pas encore fini^^, merci pour ta review et voila la suite^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 11**

Deux semaines plus tard.

L'opération d'Itachi était prête à être faite et l'Uchiha s'en languissait de plus en plus. Ils avaient convenu avec Naruto de ne pas annoncer aux enfants qui étaient leur deuxième papa avant le rétablissement complet de celui-ci, l'ébène voulait surtout pouvoir voir leurs enfants de ses propres yeux et donc se retenait à grand peine d'aller rendre visite à Naruto.

Ce dernier lui essayait de se changer les idées en allant rendre visite à tous leurs amis, c'est comme cela qu'il découvrit une Ino enceinte de Lee à son plus grand étonnement. Choji était en couple avec la fille d'Ichiraku. Tenten était avec Sakura à sa grande surprise car celle-ci ne lui en avait rien dit mais Tenten lui dit de garder le secret, Sakura aillant toujours peur de la réaction de ses parents. Hinata était avec Kiba et ils prévoyaient de se marier l'année suivante. Il n'y avait que Sai, Shikamaru et Shino qui étaient encore les derniers célibataires, enfin de ce qu'en savait les autres car ils ne les avaient pas croisé depuis un moment, Sai depuis son retour de Suna n'avait pas encore recroiser le chemin du blond, Shino et Shikamaru étaient en mission au pays de l'eau.

Mais les moments où il se retrouvait seul les idées noires revenaient en force et il se prenait de belle migraine à essayer de trouver une manière d'annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants, il en vint même à regretter qu'ils ne soient pas plus jeune, ça aurait été bien plus simple car là ils comprenaient très bien les choses et les questions allaient fuser dans tous les sens.

Sasuke lui c'était enfin réveillé depuis deux jours, Neji qui passait souvent à son chevet était là ce jour là, Naruto qui l'avait accompagné et qui discutait avec Sakura dans les couloirs avait vu le brun aux cheveux longs sortir en trombe de la chambre, passer à côté d'eux sans un regard en leur balançant juste une phrase, avant de partir presque en courant des murs hospitaliers.

-Il s'est réveillé. Furent ses seules paroles.

Sakura était donc entré dans la chambre pour voir de quoi il en retournait et Naruto avait suivit son ami jusqu'à chez lui, où le brun c'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans une explication. Au soir, une fois toute la maisonnée endormit, le blond était allé le voir pour essayer de comprendre. La porte avait été déverrouillé, il entra donc et s'assit au bord du lit.

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux répandu sur l'oreiller mais Neji ne bougea pas, il le savait pourtant bien éveiller, son chakra bien trop perturbé pour qu'il en soit autrement. Il dégagea son visage qui était à moitié voilé et le découvrit le regard rivé sur la fenêtre, ne clignant même pas des yeux et des sillons toujours humide sur les joues rougies autant que ses yeux. Naruto vint se coller dans le dos du brun et encercla sa taille d'un bras, utilisant l'autre pour maintenir sa tête au dessus de celle de Neji.

Le brun se pelotonna contre lui et posa sa main sur celle se trouvant sur son ventre. Son regard toujours au loin, sa voix sortit d'entre ses lèvres en un murmure.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Naruto ne dit rien, attendant de voir s'il voulait en parler ou juste en rester là.

-Il… Il va… m'en vouloir…

Les yeux du blond s'étrécirent. Neji se lança alors dans le récit du réveil de Sasuke souvent interrompu par sa gorge serré, mais il lui raconta tout.

**Flash back.**

Neji était assit sur une chaise près du matelas où reposait Sasuke, une main glissée dans la sienne et sa tête reposant sur son bras posé sur le bord du lit. Les doigts de l'ébène se mirent à frémirent puis par serrer les doigts fins entrelacés avec les siens.

Neji redressa la tête et vit les yeux de l'Uchiha papillonner. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun avant que Sasuke ne tourne la tête vers lui et ne le regarde durement, ce qui le fana instantanément. Il voulu se relever pour partir mais la poigne de Sasuke se referma sur ses doigts les emprisonnant fermement. Ses yeux pâles rencontrèrent les pupilles sombres et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il était debout près de lui, sa main prisonnière et attendait que l'ébène daigne le laisser partir ou ne parle.

Neji vit le regard scrutateur le détailler de haut en bas, son souffle s'étant coupé quand il l'avait retenu sortit en un soupir difficile à expulsé, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et la voix rocailleuse de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps se fit entendre faiblement.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau…

Les jambes du brun lâchèrent et il s'effondra à genoux au sol, la tête penchée en avant, sa main toujours bloqué. Ses cheveux cachant les larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient sur ses genoux.

-Neji…Neji regarde moi… s'il te plait…

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de refus.

-Neji… pardonne moi…

L'interpelé releva la tête et Sasuke put voir ses larmes, il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Et les yeux écarquillés braqués sur lui, lui firent bien comprendre qu'il aurait dut dire ces mots bien avant.

-Sa… Sasu… tu…pourquoi…

Sa voix emplit de sanglots transpercèrent le cœur de l'ébène. Il se redressa avec une grimace, son long sommeil aillant engourdit ses muscles malgré les massages des infirmières. Il tapota le matelas près de lui, pour inviter Neji à s'y assoir. Ce dernier se redressa lentement, comme apeuré et sans lâcher la main qui le tenait toujours de peur de le voir fuir, il s'assit sur le bord, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou, pensa Sasuke.

Une fois assit près de lui, Sasuke de son autre main lui prit le menton en coupe et lui redressa son minois.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné… je… je…

Il eut une grimace, les mots était difficiles à dire et sa fierté allait en prendre un sacré coup mais… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Neji restait dans son mutisme et n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir l'aider.

-J'ai agit comme… un imbécile…

Les yeux de Sasuke trouvèrent subitement les plis du drap fort intéressant et il continua la tête basse.

-J'ai eu… peur…

Neji resserra sa prise sur leurs mains jointent.

-Je pensais… ne pas vouloir que le clan revive… j'ai eu peur que l'on en veuille aussi à ces enfants là pour leur lignées.

Il redressa la tête pour fixer leurs yeux ensemble. Les larmes de Neji continuaient à couler en filets continus.

-Je ne voulais pas que l'on vous rejette, toi et les enfants, à cause de moi… Beaucoup m'en veulent encore pour ma désertion et… et tu t'es déjà fâché avec ta famille à cause de notre relation… Je pensais que tu ne les garderais pas si je partais…

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent et il retira sa main d'un geste brusque avant que cette même main ne s'abatte sur sa joue en une claque sonore. Sasuke, ne s'y attendant pas, resta abasourdit un instant, la tête tourné sur le côté, les yeux grands ouvert. Et Neji se redressa furibond.

-Comment… comment as-tu pu… penser que je les rejetterais… je ne suis pas aussi couard que toi… moi je n'ai pas peur, ils sont autant de toi que de moi, comment à tu pus penser que je ne les voudrais pas ?

Neji reculait vers la porte à chacune de ses paroles et il fini par prendre la fuite, sous le regard perdu et impuissant de Sasuke qui tenta de se lever pour le rattraper mais ses jambes ne lui permirent pas et il s'effondra au sol.

**Fin du flash back.**

Neji s'était arrêté de pleurer et il sentit derrière lui des soubresauts, se demandant pourquoi, il fini par se retourner et vit Naruto les larmes aux yeux et une main sur sa bouche, lui cachant la moitié du visage. Les sourcils du brun remontèrent en signe d'interrogation.

Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata franchement de rire, se repliant sur lui-même en se tenant le ventre. Neji resta perplexe sur l'état psychologique de son ami à cet instant. Ne comprenant franchement rien de la réaction du blond qui se calmait doucement mais continuait à pouffer de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin ouvrir la bouche avec des parole à peu près compréhensibles.

-Tu…Tu as…tu l'as giflé… Sasuke ?…

Et il repartit dans son hilarité. Neji se rembrunit.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Hooo…kukuku…ho si…kukuku…c'est hilarant…kukuku….

Neji se redressa assit près à sortir du lit, quand la main de Naruto l'arrêta. Le blond se redressa à son tour et se calma malgré l'immense sourire sur ses lèvres qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Excuse… Excuse moi Neji… mais j'avoue qu'imaginer la tête de Sasuke dans cette situation… me donne franchement envie de rigoler…

Les yeux de Neji se froncèrent mais il ne bougea pas.

-Ecoute… je vais aller le voir… et peut être que je pourrais arranger les choses. D'accord ?

Neji réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer, il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à y perdre à vrai dire. Naruto se rallongea et Neji en fit de même, le blond caressant les longs cheveux de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil et lui suivit peu de temps après.

Ce fut donc deux jours après le réveil de l'Uchiha, que Naruto se rendit à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, Sakura en sortait.

-Ho ! Bonjour Naruto.

-Yo, Sakura ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, il pourra sortir cette après midi logiquement, il faut juste que ses muscles se détende de leur immobilité prolongé, donc il n'y à rien de grave.

Naruto lui fit un de ses magnifiques sourires.

-Et bien tant mieux, il faut que je lui parle, je peux entrer ?

Sakura s'écarta mais fit une petite moue contrariée.

-Essaie mais depuis son réveil, il ne m'a pas dit un mot.

Le blond lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Et bien, ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude ça. Dit-il en rigolant.

Sakura eut un sourire et lui dit qu'elle devait retourner travailler. Naruto la laissa filer et entra sans même frapper, de toute façon, il était persuader qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il se fit accueillir par le regard noir de Sasuke.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, cela fait cinq ans que je vis auprès de Gaara et crois moi, son regard est bien plus impressionnant que le tien.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, bien décider à l'ignoré. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de l'ébène.

-Bon alors, ce rêve, comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien, l'interrogeant muettement.

-Je te précise que Kaoru est mon fils Sas'ke, je connais ses capacités et j'en ai aussi fait les frais. Le mien, m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses, dont le fait que j'étais bien trop accaparé par mes entrainements et qu'eux s'en sentait délaissés, déjà qu'ils sont six et donc que je dois faire la part de chacun, je passais toutes mes journées à les laisser avec mes clones pour m'entrainer. Mon rêve m'a montré toutes les facettes que je me cachais et me voilais, toutes mes pensées les plus profondes sont revenues à la surface et mon permis de réfléchir plus distinctement.

Naruto lui raconta, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne d'autre, il lui raconta les possibilités qu'il y avait vu, chaque choix qu'il avait fait et s'il les avait fait autrement comment cela aurait put se passer d'après ses propres pensées. Il savait donc que Sasuke avait dut lui aussi sacrément cogiter et de plus avec ce que lui avait raconté Neji, il était arrivé à certaines conclusions plutôt bonnes pour leur avenir à tous les deux.

-Alors quel était le tient Sas'ke ?

L'ébène, détourna les yeux, Naruto sentait son chakra bouillir dans les veines sous la peau pâle.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Entendit-il alors.

-Ce que cela peut me faire, c'est que je vois mon ami complètement abattu par ton comportement et viendra un jour où vos enfants demanderont qui est leur second père, que veux-tu que Neji leur réponde ? Que tu n'es qu'un trouillard qui n'a pas voulu assumer sa famille ?

Sasuke se redressa d'un bon, se jetant sur le blond mais celui-ci avait bien évolué depuis le temps et l'ébène se retrouva plaquée sur son lit sur le ventre, les deux bras dans le dos maintenu par la poigne ferme de Naruto et ce dernier assit sur ses reins. Sasuke essaya de sortir de son emprise, se tortillant et rouge de rage.

-Casse-toi de là… BARRE-TOI… TU ME L'AS PRIT DE TOUTE MANIERE…

On y était donc.

-Je ne te l'ai pas pris sasuke, tu l'as abandonné.

L'Uchiha arrêta de se débattre, cachant sa face dans l'oreiller. Tous ses muscles se tendirent avant de totalement se relâcher, les paroles du blond l'avaient poignardé en plein cœur. Quand Naruto fut sur qu'il avait cessé de lutter, il le relâcha, l'ébène se recroquevilla sur lui-même, lui montrant son dos.

Le blond reprit sa place initiale.

-Ecoute Sas'ke, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal mais pour t'aider.

L'ébène eut un ricanement dédaigneux.

-M'aider ? Tu compte me donner ton amant ?

-Il n'est pas mon amant.

L'ébène se retourna, se rassaillant, le regard plein de haine et de ressentiment. Il savait très bien dans quel état pouvait mettre les réflexions des rêves de Kaoru.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Je vous ai vu, je t'ai vu le… il…

-Oui nous avons couché ensemble. Dit Naruto calmement.

-ET TU APPEL CA COMMENT TOI ?

Naruto soupira.

-J'appel ça un moment de faiblesse, il est à bout et c'est de ta faute je te signal, c'est à cause de toi qu'il c'est jeté dans mes bras.

-Hooo ! Et tu n'aurais pas pu lui résister peut être ?

-J'aurais pu, mais à se moment là, nous savions tous les deux que tu étais derrière cette fenêtre et il voulait tout simplement que tu es autant mal que lui. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il allait rester seul toute sa vie, à souffrir pour ton bon plaisir ?

L'ébène se rembruni encore plus.

-Si cela n'avait pas était moi, ça aurait fini par arriver avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela fait deux ans et demi, bon dieu, plus de deux ans, si tu avais sut ranger ta putain de fierté, tu aurais put le rendre heureux et vos enfants aussi par la même occasion.

Sasuke était assit, les bras replié autour de ses genoux contre son torse, il savait tout ça, il avait bien vu dans son rêve que sa décision avait été stupide et que sa fierté l'avait empêché de revenir auprès de celui qu'il aimait toujours. Neji avait raison, il était un trouillard, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il regardait toujours lui et les enfants de loin, il voulait les protéger, il avait peur qu'il leur arrive malheur à eux aussi. La voix de Naruto le sortit de nouveau de ses pensées.

-Ecoute Sas'ke, vraiment je veux t'aider, je veux vous aider. Neji m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois à ton réveil. Il a vraiment peur que tu lui en veuille pour se qu'il t'a dit.

-Je ne lui en veux pas… il… il avait raison… il a raison, je… j'ai fuit comme un lâche…

Naruto eut un sourire triste.

-Tu avais surement tes raisons. Non ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Tu veux le reconquérir ?

Sasuke releva la tête et planta ses yeux sombres dans les iris azurs.

-Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

-Parce que vous êtes tous les deux mes amis.

-Tu couche toujours avec tes amis ?

Naruto eut une grimace, bon d'accord l'ébène aurait du mal à lui pardonner ça.

-Seulement certains, avoua t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Sasuke eut un sourire sans profondeur.

-Tant que tu ne t'intéresse pas à mon cul et que tu ne cherche pas à recoucher avec Neji, si toutefois j'arrive à le reconquérir, ça me va.

Naruto éclata de rire et lui tendit la main.

-Marché conclu alors. Je vais t'expliquer mon plan.

Sasuke se détendit enfin et ils parlèrent jusqu'à se que Naruto doivent aller chercher les enfants à la sortie de l'académie. Sasuke lui dit aussi que son frère était passé le voir la veille et qu'il lui avait dit pour leurs enfants. Naruto lui parla de ses propres craintes et Sasuke l'écouta, le rassurant à son tour sur son ainé, lui promettant qu'il ne voudrait pas lui enlever mais simplement faire partit de leurs vies. Ils retrouvaient leur complicité d'autrefois mais avec plus de mots et non plus des coups de points comme à leurs douze ans.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

L'après midi, après être allé manger avec Neji à l'Ichiraku, il se rendit au bureau de Tsunade.

-Bonjour Baa-chan.

La blonde l'accueilli avec un grand sourire espiègle. Naruto se demanda de suite s'il devait fuir ou aller s'assoir face à elle.

-Heeuuu, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- Rien, rien, assis-toi.

C'est alors que Naruto sentit un chakra devenu familier derrière la porte et la blonde cria d'entré avant même que l'individu ne frappe. Le blond se tourna vers la porte et vit Itachi entré et venir directement s'assoir sur un siège près de lui.

-Bonjour Hokage-Sama, Naruto.

-Naruto, j'ai fait prévenir Itachi par pigeon dès que tu es entré dans le bâtiment, il a quelque chose à te dire.

Le blond tourna la tête en direction d'Itachi qui semblait tendu. La blonde regardant la scène qui apparemment l'amusait beaucoup.

-Je sais que tu n'as bientôt plus d'endroit à toi et les enfants, pour vivre, Sasuke m'a parlé de votre plan tout à l'heure et il m'a demandé si je pouvais te trouver quelque chose. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, je préfèrerais te le montrer directement. Si ça ne te plait pas… je trouverais autre chose… ne t'inquiète pas…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alors ? Dites moi tout^^.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Naruto suivit Itachi dans le quartier Uchiha, reconnaissant le chemin, il sentait une angoisse poindre en lui mais ne dit rien et continua. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, l'ébène et le blond c'était vu à plusieurs reprises. L'Uchiha voulait tout savoir des enfants, ce qu'ils aimaient, n'aimaient pas, avaient peur ou encore des choses basiques comme leurs couleurs préférées…

Naruto toujours content et fière de parler de ses petits s'y était prêté sans aucun problème, lui disant tout et n'importe quoi sur les enfants, racontant autant leurs frasques que leur victoires. Il avait même été heureux de partager ça avec quelqu'un que cela intéressait autant que lui-même. Et voir les sourires tendres et doux d'Itachi lui avait fait chaud au cœur et le renforçant dans son choix de laisser une place à l'ébène dans leur vie.

Mais ce que Naruto ne s'attendait pas du tout c'était bien à ça. Itachi les avait mené devant l'emplacement où se trouvait sa propre maison mais le blond en resta bouche bé.

La demeure autrefois cossue et dans un style traditionnelle avait été complètement modifiée. Il se rappelait pourtant être venu il y avait moins d'une semaine ici même. Itachi prit ensuite la parole, ne voulant pas que Naruto interprète mal.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait… j'ai… j'ai eut dans l'idée que… enfin…je voudrais que… que vous viviez ici avec moi… mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait agrandir comme tu peux le voir. J'ai fait raser la maison d'à côté pour élargir la demeure familiale, il y a aussi deux étages supplémentaires au rez-de-chaussée. Je…je voudrais que tu visite avant de me répondre, s'il te plait, ne refuse pas avant d'avoir vu. Je ne l'ai pas vu moi-même mais j'ai donné les directives et si ça ne te conviens pas je peux la modifier comme tu le voudras mais entre visiter avant de me répondre, s'il te plait…

Naruto était abasourdit devant l'immense demeure et la précipitation des paroles d'Itachi pour qu'il ne refuse pas catégoriquement le firent sourire. Il se rapprocha de l'ébène et lui déposa la main sur une épaule pour le calmer.

-Tu me fais la visite ? Demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Et l'immense sourire sur les lèvres pâles lui fit savoir que l'Uchiha était heureux de sa réponse. Il hocha la tête et dans un geste machinale qui fit rougir Naruto comme une adolescente, il lui prit la main pour le mener à l'intérieur. Le trainant de pièces en pièces, dans des explications et des paroles précipitées. Le blond n'aillant jamais vu un Uchiha débiter autant de mots en si peu de temps en restait pour sa part muet.

Ils entrèrent tout d'abord dans un grand hall, avec des patères assez nombreuses sur le mur de gauche et un meuble bas et long sur la droite pour ranger les chaussures. Naruto remarqua avec un certain amusement qu'une grande rangé des patères était à la taille des enfants et une plus haute pour les adultes et pareillement pour le long meuble à chaussures. Le sol était en parquet clair et les murs encore blancs.

-J'ai aménagé le hall pour que les enfants puissent se débrouiller seul, tu m'as dit qu'ils cherchaient leur indépendance, alors je me suis dit que ça les aiderais un peu. Et je n'ai pas mit de couleurs sur les murs pour que tu choisisses par toi-même comment tu les voudrais…

Naruto resserra sa main dans celle d'Itachi et lui dit sur un ton amusé.

\- Calme-toi Itachi, tu me montre la suite ?

L'autre souffla comme s'il avait retenu son souffle depuis une éternité et se força à se détendre autant que possible. Il les mena dans le grand salon, se trouvant à droite de l'entrée. Il était tout simplement immense, le même parquet clair recouvrant le sol, des murs blancs et nus de décorations. Mais trois énormes sofas étaient disposés en son centre faisant face en arc de cercle à la grande télévision accroché au mur de droite, deux tables bases placés au milieu des sofas, le mur du font totalement en baies vitrées, laissant entrer le soleil baignant toute la pièce, une ouverture en alcôve était découpé au font sur le mur de gauche. Naruto était franchement soufflé, par l'espace et tout ce à quoi avait pensé Itachi pour aménager les lieux.

-Voilà le salon… et la percée dans le mur au font…

Il tira sur la main toujours prisonnière de la sienne pour le mener devant l'ouverture.

-C'est un accès à la salle à manger.

Là aussi l'espace était grand et le mur en prolongement du salon était recouvert de vitres donnant sur l'extérieur. Une table pouvant accueillir une bonne quinzaine de personnes et des chaises tout autour dans un bois sombre. Un magnifique bahut placé contre le mur perpendiculaire à l'entrée menant au salon était presque aussi long que la pièce, sur le mur de gauche se trouvait l'encadrement de la porte qui revenait vers le grand hall, d'où l'on pouvait voir la base de l'escalier montant au premier étage.

Itachi continua sa visite en passant par une autre ouverture sur le mur en face, parallèle à celle du salon. Et ils débouchèrent dans une grande cuisine, aussi longue que les précédentes et aussi large que la salle à mangé, Naruto eut un sourire attendrit quand il passa que même sa tribu n'arriverais jamais à remplir tout cet espace. Itachi avait vraiment fait les choses en grand, en immense même. La cuisine se composait de meuble recouvrant le mur du font, avec une grande gazinière à cinq feux. Deux fours placés dessous et des plans de travail avec toutes sortes d'ustensiles. Batterie de cuisine, appareils divers, épices et autres, n'attendant qu'à être utilisé. Et un ilot central large contenant un double évier au milieu de l'espace.

-Itachi tu sais que nous ne somme que sept pas toute une colonie, lui précisa Naruto d'un ton franchement amusé.

L'ébène eut un rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Mais il se reprit bien vite en le menant de nouveau vers le hall en passant par l'encadrement percé entre la cuisine et celui-ci. De retour dans l'entré ils se dirigèrent de l'autre côté qu'il n'avait pas encore visité contournant l'escalier dont la base trônait au milieu de l'espace. Il ouvrit une porte et les firent entrer.

-Et là ce sera ta… enfin si tu le veux bien… ta chambre.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent démesurément. Au centre de la pièce, contre le mur du font, trônait un immense lit à baldaquin. Entourer de deux tables de nuit chacune accueillant une lampe en fer forgé. Une commode conséquente placée devant le lit et un placard remplissait tout le mur de gauche. Le tout en bois sombre ressortant très bien sur le parquet légèrement plus foncé que le reste de la maison. La literie était en soie orange pâle ainsi que les deux tapis épais de chaque côté du lit. De lourds rideaux, de la même couleur pastel, encadraient les montants du lit. Les deux portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur et elles même encadrant le meuble central. Les murs beige clair étaient agrémentés d'arabesques orangées.

-Je me rappel que ta couleur préféré est orange, j'espère que ça te plait.

Le blond se retourna vers Itachi et il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir que le visage altier reflétait vraiment de l'appréhension, par rapport à son jugement.

-Tu te moque de moi ? C'est absolument magnifique. Comment tu as put faire tout ça et en si peu de temps, ça à dut te couter une fortune.

Itachi paru gêné.

-Je… enfin… Sasuke est moi avons hérité de… de la fortune du clan et… pour être franc je m'étais toujours refuser à y toucher… mais…mais les enfants sont … enfin… ils sont aussi des Uchiha… donc je ne pense pas que le clan aurait été contre… tu vois…

La nervosité dans les paroles et l'attitude de l'ébène était vraiment adorable, comme un enfant prit en faute.

-Je ne te demande pas de te justifier mais c'est… trop… beaucoup trop…

Le ton émerveillé de Naruto ragaillardit Itachi.

-Et ce n'est pas fini, viens.

Resserrant sa prise sur leurs mains, il le mena à une porte se trouvant sur leur droite.

-La salle de bain. Déclara t-il en entrant dans la nouvelle pièce.

Toujours dans des tons jaune orangé les murs et le sol entièrement carrelés, était la continuité de la pièce précédente. Il y avait une baignoire assez grande. Une douche où l'on pouvait facilement y entrer à deux, cette pensée rappela quelques souvenirs à Naruto, il ne put retenir un sourire. Une vasque entourée de deux colonnes de rangements et un placard bas en dessous.

Itachi excité de faire découvrir le reste de la demeure restaurée. Il lui montra une salle d'arme avec code sur la porte pour que les enfants ne puissent pas y entré seuls. Celle-ci se trouvant en face de la cuisine.

Il le mena ensuite au premier étage, quand ils se retrouvèrent en haut des marches, L'ébène le fit entrer dans une pièce sur la droite. Le blond fut médusé en découvrant une pièce renforcée par des seaux sur les murs et recouverte de tatamis au sol.

-J'ai pensé qu'une salle pour les entrainements des enfants pouvait être utile, les seaux aux murs renforce leur solidité en cas de dérapage, il y en à sur toutes les surfaces sol et plafond compris. Vu comme tu m'as décris leurs puissances, je ne pense pas que se sera du luxe, lui dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Naruto approuva et ils ressortirent de la pièce, entrant dans un espace ouvert sur l'escalier se trouvant collé à la salle d'entrainement. Très lumineux grâce aux grandes baies vitrées, ce coin ci était visiblement réservé à la détente. Composé d'une bibliothèque sur le mur du font et des fauteuils entourant deux petites tables basses.

Itachi lui montra une porte sur la gauche de l'escalier, il semblait bien moins sur de lui en entrant dans cette partie là.

-Là, dit-il en y entrant, c'est… c'est ma partie de la maison…Je… je ne t'envahirais pas comme ça, regarde je me suis même fait une cuisine…

Il lui montra la kitchenette dans un coin du salon, dans lequel ils étaient entrés.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais être ici quand tu ne voudras pas de ma présence, je… je voudrais… simplement, juste… je voudrais être près d'eux… c'est tout…

Naruto reprit sa main et posa l'autre sur sa joue.

-Calme toi Itachi, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire et je le comprends également et c'est ta maison après tout, lui dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Itachi releva la tête qu'il avait baisée et eut un grand sourire.

-Tu… tu veux bien alors ? Je vais être hospitalisé une semaine d'après Tsunade, tu pourras aménager et faire tes marques et… et quand je reviendrais… je me ferais discret… et…

Naruto prit d'un élan qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, se rapprocha et lui déposa un baisé sur le front. Cela eut l'effet de faire taire Itachi qui resta la bouche entrouverte sans arriver à prononcé une parole. Naruto reprit donc la parole.

-Quand tu reviendras, nous expliquerons aux enfants qui tu es et … et tu pourras prendre ta place Itachi.

Le blond avait dit ça à l'instinct et il le pensait vraiment, cet homme était la bonté même. On lui avait fait faire les pires horreurs mais son cœur était pur et profondément bon. La poitrine de Naruto fit un bon en se rendant compte qu'il n'éprouvait plus de crainte de partager ses enfants avec cet homme mais une profonde affection pour lui. Il avait fait tout ça pour les enfants, pour lui. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer quand il y pensa, il se dit qu'heureusement que l'ébène ne pouvait pas le voir à se moment là. Il était fortement ému de tout ce qu'il leur offrait. Gaara lui avait été d'une grande aide et d'un immense soutient mais il n'avait pas de lien réel avec les enfants. Itachi, lui, venait de découvrir qu'il était leur père et se pliait en quatre pour eux et c'est ça qui faisait toute la différence.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit la douleur et se qu'avait vraiment put ressentir Neji face à l'abandon de ses enfants par Sasuke.

Naruto sortit de ses réflexions quand il entendit un petit reniflement. Itachi était toujours face à lui, la tête et les épaules base. C'est quand il entendit un second reniflement, qu'il comprit que l'Uchiha ne pouvait plus contenir tout ce qui le traversait. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du blond et il prit l'ébène dans ses bras. Enserrant son torse fort mais légèrement plus fin que le sien. Itachi se raccrocha à son tee-shirt dans son dos et laissa couler ses larmes, autant de soulagement que de joie.

-Tu… tu ne peux…pas savoir… ce que… ce que cela représente… pour moi… Dit l'ébène la bouche cachée dans son cou.

Naruto resserra sa prise et ne dit rien tout était dans cette étreinte.

Itachi ne pouvait tout simplement plus contenir ses émotions, après avoir tout perdu de sa propre main. Fait du mal à son cadet même si à ce moment là, il pensait réellement que c'était pour son bien. Il avait finalement perdu la vie pour son frère. Quand il était revenu d'entre les morts, il s'était demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi, avait-il droit à une seconde chance ? Il avait vu son cadet faire des erreurs. La plus grosse étant de renier son amour et ses enfants. Lui avait continué à voir Neji et à rendre visite à son neveu et ses nièces. Reportant son manque d'affection sur eux. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait lui aussi former sa propre famille. Il n'était même jamais tombé amoureux, alors avoir des enfants… Sa vie avait fait qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de vivre, de voir les choses que les autres avaient pratiquement tous vécu. L'étreinte d'une autre personne lui était totalement étrangère. Il n'avait été qu'une arme, un outil dans ses propres projets et dans ceux des autres. Pour lui, cette nouvelle vie que lui offrait Naruto, était une renaissance. Il avait des êtres à chérirent, à aimer. Il ferait tout pour eux et pour Naruto aussi car sans lui, il n'aurait jamais put connaitre ce bonheur.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela avant que l'ébène ne se reprenne. Avec un ton enjoué, Naruto lui demanda de lui montrer le reste et il ne fut pas déçu.

L'appartement d'Itachi se composait donc du salon, cuisine. Contenant un canapé anthracite et une télé sur le mur de gauche. En face une grande porte fenêtre donnant sur un long balcon. La bibliothèque sur le même mur que la porte d'entrée. Une porte et la kitchenette sur celui de droite. Quand l'on passait la porte elle menait dans la chambre de l'ébène. Meublé à peu près comme la sienne remarqua t-il, à par que les couleurs ici variées du blanc au noir, en passant par plusieurs teintes de gris. Une autre porte sur le mur d'en face donnait sur une salle de bain, similaire à la première au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand ils montèrent au second étage, Naruto put voir un couloir traversant la largeur de la maison. À chaque extrémité une porte fenêtre donnant sur des balcons longeant les deux côtés de la demeure et de chaque cotés du couloir ce trouvait trois porte. C'était les chambres des enfants contenant chacune un grand lit. Où les enfants allait surement se perdre, pensa le blond amusé de se l'imaginer. Une table de chevet, un bureau, une commode et une armoire. Chaque pièce à la couleur préféré des enfants. Plusieurs teintes violine pour Kyoko, qui avait sa propre salle de bain étant l'unique princesse qui allait habiter dans ses lieux. Bleu roi pour Jiro et bleu pastel pour Sho qui se partagerait une salle de bain commune au deux pièces. Mais dont Itachi avait pris la peine de faire la cloison les séparant amovible. Sachant que les deux petits n'aimaient pas être séparés mais qu'il le voudrait surement en grandissant. De l'autre côté du couloir se trouvait la chambre de Kin dans les tons orange. Celle de Kaoru dans différents gris, tout deux se partageant également une salle de bain pour deux. Et au fond du couloir celle d'Akira, de marron à beige, il aillant également avec sa salle de bain privé.

Quand ils eurent fini la visite, Naruto se retourna vers Itachi et ses mots sortir sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-Tu es complètement fou…

Le brun releva les sourcils, confus. Et le blond eut un léger rire.

-Comment tu as put réussir une telle chose en à peine une semaine.

Les joues de l'ébène rosir et un sourire gêné étira ses lèvres.

-Yamato à fait modifié et agrandit les fondations. J'ai engagé des équipes pour le reste et toutes les peintures sont de Sai. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait n'importe quoi, car si je vois un désastre quand je reviens dans une semaine, je jure de le faire rôtir.

Naruto éclata de rire à cette déclaration.

-Pour l'ameublement, je me suis fait aider par Sakura et Hinata. Ne pouvant pas voir le résultat moi-même, je voulais des personnes proche de toi pour combler les attentes des enfants et… et les tiennes…

Fini t-il en détournant le visage, sentant parfaitement ses joues chauffer.

Naruto eut un immense sourire.

-Cette maison est tout simplement magnifique Itachi, tu n'aurais franchement pas put faire mieux. Et les enfants vont être fous de joie en voyant tout ça.

Le sourire ravie de l'ébène lui fit accélérer le cœur. Le comportement de cet homme, dans le privé était bien différent de ce que tout le monde en disait et de celui de son cadet. Le plus jeune refusant de montrer ouvertement tout type de sentiments alors que le plus vieux lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'en cacher.

Ils redescendirent dans le salon qui pour seulement deux personnes semblait vraiment gigantesque. Naruto remarqua un boitier contre le mur à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Et les boitiers là ? C'est quoi ?

-Des interphones, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il y en à un ici, un dans la cuisine, un dans ta chambre, un dans ma partie, un dans la bibliothèque et un dans chaque chambre des enfants. Regarde bien, normalement Sakura à dut noter les pièces en face des différents boutons, non ?

Naruto en resta abasourdit, cet homme pensait vraiment à tout, même les petits détails n'y avait pas échappé.

Itachi disparu dans la cuisine un instant pour leur servit du thé, en lui remettant les clefs de la maison et ils se mirent en accord sur les derniers détails.

Quand Naruto repartit près de trois heures après être arrivé, il passa récupérer les enfants, avant de rentrer chez Neji. Ce soir ils allaient tous avoir une grande conversation.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke était sortit de l'hôpital en début de soirée, son frère étant passé le voir avant son départ et était resté dans l'établissement pour y être hospitalisé à son tour.

Il était donc dans les rues de Konoha, marchant lentement ses muscles n'étaient pas encore déliés. Mais il ne supportait plus de rester enfermé entre les murs trop blancs. Il s'arrêta subitement quand il reconnu une silhouette de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort mais douloureusement. L'autre face à lui se rapprocha lentement, jusqu'à se stopper à quelques pas de lui. Il ne dit rien, sa gorge nouée ne lui aurait de toute manière pas permit.

-Naruto garde les enfants…

Sasuke acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Oui, c'était prévu par Naruto et lui qu'il lui envoie Neji à la sortie de l'hôpital. Mais n'y aillant vu personne, quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était dit que le brun avait refusé. Il était complètement déstabilisé.

-Je te raccompagne, il m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. La voix de Neji était calme et froide.

Sasuke se dit qu'il devrait vraiment faire fort, sinon Neji allait encore lui échapper et se faire pardonné de sa couardise était une priorité. Mais surtout, lui expliquer en détails ses réticences et ses craintes.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au quartier Uchiha et se stoppèrent devant la nouvelle et immense bâtisse qu'Itachi avait refaite, sous l'exclamation de Neji.

-Effectivement, il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, Naruto m'a tout expliqué au repas de ce soir mais je pensais qu'il exagérait. C'est superbe.

Sasuke se rembrunit, son frère lui avait parlé aussi des travaux. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé une maison aussi grande. Il se sentait encore plus misérable, en voyant de ses yeux les faits de son ainé, par rapport à lui, qui n'avait fait que blesser son brun. Il reprit son chemin, sans un mot pour s'arrêter devant la sienne à quelques mètres. Se retournant vers Neji, qui contempla encore un moment les restaurations avant de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans son petit pavillon et la porte se referma sur eux. Ce soir ces murs allaient entendre tous les secrets inavouable d'un ébène taciturne au cœur torturé.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà^^, alors? vous en pensez quoi. Je vais mettre les plan de la maison sur mon Facebook, si jamais vous ne vous l'êtes pas très bien imaginée^^.**

**Dites moi tout^^.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews sans compte : **

**Léti **: merci tes coms me font toujours plaisir^^, je suis contente quelle te plaise toujours et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^. Et pour ta proposition pour orthographe, c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui s'y atèle actuellement^^.

**Shinji-inu **: Oui je trouve que ça lui va bien le papa gaga lol et moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir une maison aussi grande même si nous étions que quatre mdr, merci pour tes reviews^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 13**

Neji entra dans le salon alors que Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller faire du thé. Quand l'ébène revint quelques instants plus tard. Il trouva Neji debout, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, seule la pleine lune de ce soir éclairait difficilement le jeune homme appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre, les bras croisés et son regard perdu sur la rue déserte de toutes âmes. Ses souvenirs d'une rue animée et où il faisait bon vivre lui revinrent, le rendant nostalgique. Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la rendre plus vivante et il était déterminé. Les paroles de leur discussion avec Naruto résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire revivre ton quartier, les cris et les rires de tes enfants pourraient le faire et il y a bien d'autres personnes qui seraient prêtes à le repeupler. »

Naruto lui avait fait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil en finissant ça phrase.

Oui, il pouvait faire quelque chose et il allait le faire.

Le visage aux traits fins, ses yeux si clairs perdus dans ses réflexions et la silhouette dans la faible clarté lunaire firent battre plus fort le cœur de Sasuke. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse devant le canapé et se rapprocha du brun. Tout en douceur, il se plaça dans le dos de Neji, passant ses bras sur ses hanches fines pour encercler sa taille.

L'Hyuga se tendit, mais ne bougea pas, le contact l'avait définitivement sortit de ses pensées et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il déposa ses mains sur celles de Sasuke reposant sur son ventre, continuant à fixer la rue, il sentit l'autre se coller à lui et poser son front contre sa nuque.

Ils restèrent un instant comme cela, profitant chacun de l'étreinte qui leur avait tant manqué. Avant que Sasuke ne se décide à parler d'une voix calme et à peine audible.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé Neji, je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal… je ne voulais pas te perdre, je… je suis un idiot… mes actes ont dépassé ma volonté… mes paroles également… j'ai eu… peur… peur des autres, par rapport à vous, peur que l'on s'en prenne à vous, peur de tout ce que cela impliquais… je…je pensais vraiment que c'était la bonne solution…

Neji laissa couler une larme, baissant la tête sur leurs doigts qui s'entrecroisèrent.

-J'avais peur de ce bonheur… peur que l'on vous arrache à moi à votre tour… la perte de ma famille même si je l'ai pardonné à mon frère est toujours bien présente en moi… je ne voulais pas que cela recommence… j'… j'ai étais lâche…

Neji sentit les larmes de l'ébène humidifier sa nuque.

-Pardonne-moi… Neji… je t'en pris… je t'en supplie… pardonne moi…

Le brun n'en put plus et se retourna, passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et lui redressa la tête pour prendre ses lèvres.

Sasuke tout d'abord surprit, fini par passer une main dans le dos de Neji et l'autre sur sa joue emprisonnant quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure entre ses doigts. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si demain n'existait pas. A bout de souffle l'ébène se recula légèrement, continuant de parsemer le nez, les joues, les yeux la mâchoire de son amour, de baisés entrecoupant ceux-ci de douces paroles aux oreilles de Neji.

-Pardonne-moi… Neji… pardonne-moi… je t'aime…Neji… je t'aime… tellement… pardonne-moi…

Leurs larmes coulaient toujours en abondance, l'un heureux d'enfin pouvoir entendre les mots qu'il avait tant voulu entendre et qu'il n'espérait plus. L'autre du trop plein qui s'était accumulé dans son cœur depuis bien trop longtemps, lâcher ces paroles l'avait soulagé à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Les mains se firent plus aventureuses, passant sous leurs tee-shirts, Neji agrippant le dos de Sasuke et ce dernier serrant ses hanches, le rapprochant toujours plus de lui. Leurs sens étaient en ébullitions, depuis le temps que l'un comme l'autre attendait cela. L'ébène descendit ses lèvres dans la gorge blême, embrassant, léchant, sursautant cet épiderme qui rougissait sous son passage. Neji avait balancé sa tête en arrière, haletant fortement sous ce traitement. Ils étaient enfiévrés, leur sang pulsant dans leurs veines.

-Haa…Sas'ke…hmmm…

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils glissèrent au sol, leurs mains se baladant de plus en plus follement sur leurs peaux. Leurs tee-shirts furent bien vite de trop et Sasuke ôta le sien avant de faire de même avec celui de son brun. Il allongea Neji sur le parquet frai et partit à la redécouverte de son torse, sillonnant chaque creux, chaque bosses et creux de cette peau brûlante. L'Hyuga était en transe, ses doigts perdu dans la chevelure sombre et son corps s'arquant vers cette bouche et ces mains qui connaissaient déjà tous ses points faibles. Quand l'une d'elle glissa sur son entrejambe encore recouverte, son dos fit une magnifique arabesque et un cri franchit ses lèvres.

-HAAAA… Sa…Sas'keee…

L'interpellé était dans le même état, haletant et n'en pouvant déjà plus. Il sentit son sexe pulser à l'entente de son prénom et cru bien jouir sur l'instant. Revenant dans son cou il murmura d'une vois chaude et terriblement sensuelle.

-Hm…Neji…si tu savais…comme tu m'as manqué…

Le brun n'en pouvait plus la main sur son membre, le caressant avec empressement, les lèvres dans sa gorge, lui faisait perdre la tête. Sasuke releva les yeux et vit que les appendices démoniaques de Neji étaient sortit, lui arrachant un grognement plaintif, il n'y avait rien de tel que ça pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

L'ébène s'attaqua à leurs derniers vêtements les mettant tous les deux nus. Quand il se recoucha sur le corps frémissant et haletant de son amour, tout deux poussèrent un gémissement de pur bonheur. Le brun écarta les cuisses, laissant l'Uchiha s'y faire sa place. Leurs deux virilités se frottant dans la manœuvre et leur arrachant des gémissements sonores.

Neji s'accrochait désespérément à sa nuque et son dos, le serrant toujours plus contre lui, ne voulant en aucun cas perdre le contact de leurs peaux s'étant enfin retrouvé. Sasuke parcourait tout l'épiderme frissonnant des ses mains et de sa langue cajoleuse. Il revint prendre ses lèvres et d'une main saisit leurs membres douloureusement tendus. Neji s'arqua en relâchant les lèvres de son bourreau en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière, Sasuke entama un rythme rapide, empressé, reflétant leur besoin commun de libérer cette fièvre étourdissante.

Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant que tout deux ne se rendent, Neji en un cri déchirant le silence de la maison et se courbant à s'en rompre l'échine. Sasuke eut un long gémissement presque douloureux, il s'écroula sur le torse glabre et ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles. Aillant bien du mal à redescendre de leur orgasme dévastateur.

Sasuke fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se redressa sur un coude, admirant son brun qui avait l'air de ne jamais pouvoir redescendre, il caressa la joue et les cheveux de son autre main. Les oreilles félines disparurent et le souffle saccadé se calma en douceur. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres quand Neji replongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le brun lui rendit en resserrant son emprise autour de son torse qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

Ils se réembrassèrent plus calmement, l'empressement étant passé, ils profitèrent juste de la présence l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se que Neji frissonne.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, répondit le brun d'une voix fatigué.

L'ébène lui sourit tendrement avant de se redresser et de le prendre dans ses bras, en mode princesse. Neji épuisé par tant de bouleversements et d'émotions, ne protesta pas et se laissa aller contre le torse de Sasuke. Ce dernier le conduit à sa chambre, les nettoyant sommairement avec un tee-shirt qui traînait là et se coucha tout contre le brun. Celui-ci se cala dans son étreinte avant de sombrer définitivement. L'ébène embrasse la nuque devant son nez avant de bien vite l'y rejoindre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Au matin, Naruto était déjà épuisé, les enfants aillant accueilli la nouvelle de leur déménagement la veille avec enthousiasme, étaient complètement survoltés de découvrir leur nouveau lieu de vie. Il n'était que sept heures du matin et le blond avait déjà une migraine carabinée. Peu de temps après il partit pour mener les siens à l'école, prenant avec lui les trois plus jeunes. Une fois ses enfants déposé à l'académie, il mit le cap sur sa nouvelle maison toute neuve. Décidant de faire quelques clones qui se chargèrent de faire le déménagement de leurs affaires, alors que lui s'occupait de Hizashi, Emiko et Akemi. Les trois bambins courant de partout dans la grande maison, voulant tout voir et toucher.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Quand Neji ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le visage paisible de Sasuke encore endormit, ce dernier étant couché sur le dos, son bras droit servant d'oreiller au brun et le bras gauche remonté au niveau de sa tête. L'Hyuga se redressa assit, avec milles précaution, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait le réveiller ou pas. Les flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revenant rapidement en mémoire.

Son esprit était embrouillé, la veille l'euphorie du moment avait fait qu'il avait voulu croire à toutes ces belles paroles qu'avait dit le père de ses enfants mais maintenant les doutes revenaient en force.

Il observa les traits doux de son premier amour, son corps se penchant inexorablement au dessus de l'autre. Il passa une main au dessus de lui, la posant plus loin sur le matelas, surplombant le torse glabre du sien. Il se pencha doucement mais une force en lui l'en empêcha et il se redressa prestement. Finissant par sortir du lit, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, récupérant ses vêtements abandonnés la veille et les enfila en vitesse.

Quand il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Il était déjà éveillé quand Neji avait émergé mais il avait préférer laisser le brun faire comme il voulait, de toute évidence, celui-ci hésitait encore, la preuve dans sa tentative de lui voler un baisé.

Un grand soupir las lui échappa avant qu'il ne se redresse, se passant une main sur le visage qui glissa dans ses cheveux. « Tout est encore loin d'être gagné. » Pensa t-il.

Il fini par sortir du lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il alla se détendre un peu sous l'eau brûlante cascadant sur ses muscles encore endormit. Une fois savonné et rincé, il ressortit de petit espace pour se sécher avant de se diriger complètement nu vers l'armoire trônant dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit un boxer, un pantalon fin et noir et un tee-shirt de même teinte, les enfilant d'une allure lente.

D'une démarche calme, il descendit se servir un café bien noir, grimaçant sous le goût amer du breuvage. Sa tasse en main, il sortit dans le jardin derrière sa maison et parcouru l'étendu d'herbe des yeux, ses orbes noires dérivant vers le jardin voisin de son frère. Il se souvenait de ses jeunes années quand il s'y amusait dans l'insouciance, ramenant un sentiment de nostalgie en lui. Ses iris sombres naviguèrent plus loin, dans le font de la propriété, Il vit le vieux bâtiment délabré qui servant de dojo, il y à déjà dix ans de cela. Le lieu étant resté sans aucun entretient tombait doucement en ruine.

Ses pieds le menèrent vers ce dernier et il franchit un petit muret séparant sa propriété de celle de son aîné. Arrivant devant les quelques marches du bâtiment, il les monta et entra par l'espace ouvert des deux portes qui coulissaient autrefois. Le plancher, sous ce qu'il restait des tatamis, grinça sous ses pieds sinistrement. Son regard parcouru la pièce plongé dans la pénombre calmement. Voyant les peintures devenu grisâtre et écaillées, les anciens parchemins qui avaient décoré les murs étaient dans un état déplorable, certains étant même tombé au sol.

Il s'avança un peu plus, sa voûte plantaire se posant sur les tatamis élimés et éventrés par endroit, le planché les soutenant criant à chacun de ses pas. Il arriva devant une petite estrade ou reposait auparavant les règles du clan, mais il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Se retournant, il vit dans son esprit le reflet de son passé, les rares entraînements qu'il avait eut avec son frère. Les bêtises qu'il y avait fait, certaines victoires et défaites qu'il avait eut en ces lieux.

Il se dit, qu'il faudrait peut être le remettre sur pieds, les enfants de son frère et les siens pourraient sûrement en avoir l'utilité. Sur ces pensées qu'il repartit en direction des grandes portes.

Mais soudain, le parquet qui c'était déjà beaucoup manifesté, fini par céder et il fut surprit de la chute entraînant les tatamis dans un fracas assourdissant.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto dans son nouveau logis, entendit frapper à la porte d'entré, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux triplets occupés à regarder un dessin animé sur l'écran du salon, il se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrant sans même regarder par l'œil de bœuf, il trouve Neji attendant sagement.

-Tien, bonjour, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Lui demande t-il d'un air malicieux.

Quand les pommettes du brun se teintèrent de rouge et qu'il détourna le regard, Naruto se dit que la première étape de leur plan, ne c'était peut être pas si bien passé. Il l'invita à entré et leur prépara du thé. Laissant les enfants devant la télé, ils s'installèrent sur la table à manger. Naruto écouta Neji lui narrer les paroles de Sasuke.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

Neji se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nettement gêné.

-Je… je l'ai embrassé…

Naruto sourit.

-Et… et ça a dérapé…

Naruto releva un sourcil.

-Comment ça dérapé ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Neji devint rouge pivoine et ne fit que secouer la tête. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et une exclamation lui échappa.

-Ho…

Le brun s'effondra sur la table tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je suis pitoyable… je n'ai jamais sut lui résister…alors… quand il c'est collé à moi… et… et qu'il m'a dit tout ça…je… je n'ai pas sut m'arrêter…

Le blond lui posa un bras qu'il voulait réconfortant sur ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas si grave Neji, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous couchiez ensemble.

Le brun marmonna, la tête coincée entre ses bras.

\- On n'est pas allé jusque là…

-Quoi ?

-On n'a pas couché… juste…juste… on c'est…soulagé…

Naruto le resserra contre lui.

-Allez, ce n'est pas si grave. Et tu sais, je pense qu'il ne doit pas être mieux que toi, à l'heure actuelle. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Il est toujours dingue de toi. Malgré ces deux années. Je pense qu'il s'en veut d'avoir cédé ainsi. Il t'aime Neji, il te l'a dit non ?

Neji releva la tête.

-…hm…

Naruto sourit à son attitude buté.

-Tout comme toi, il n'a pas put résister. Tu sais il est humain sous ce gros bloc de glace. Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Le brun sourit tendrement.

-Aller, laisse les choses avancer tranquillement, tu verras bien par la suite comment cela évolue mais je suis sur d'une chose…

Neji le regarda suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Attends-toi à tout avec lui.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et Neji lui rendit, se sentant le cœur plus léger.

Ils restèrent un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien avant que Neji ne prenne ses enfants pour rentrer chez lui, laissant Naruto finir de s'installer tranquillement dans sa nouvelle maison.

Ce fut une bonne demi-heure après le départ du brun qu'il entendit un bruit fracassant, ses oreilles bestiales apparaissant et pointant en direction du jardin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Ha… bordel…

Sasuke grimaça et siffla entre ses dents. Au milieu des débris éparpillé autour de lui, il essaya de se redresser, mais une douleur fulgurante dans sa cuisse et son dos l'en dissuadèrent. Il regarda autour de lui mais l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose la seule source de lumière venant du trou béant au dessus de lui qui éclairait faiblement son point de chute.

Il entendit une voix et des pas qui se rapprochaient.

-Sas'ke ?

-Je suis là, grogna l'ébène. Fais attention au plancher...

Il vit une silhouette à la faible lueur du trou béant.

-T'es là dedans, vieux ?

-Ouai, fait gaffe, je suis juste en dessous. Le prévint-il.

Naruto se mit en mode bijuu, son corps s'illuminant et un manteau long vola derrière lui, quand il atterrit à quelques centimètres à sa gauche. Le blond se pencha, examinant les dégâts. Avec la luminosité de son jutsu, Naruto éclairait toute la salle souterraine. Il posa ses pupilles sur le corps de son ami et put voir un éclat de bois planté dans sa cuisse gauche et un autre dans son flan droit et vu les grimaces sur le faciès encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé, il comprit bien vite qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Il posa les genoux à terre près de lui et retira les deux intrus du corps qui se contorsionna de douleur et entendit les gémissements entre les dents serrées.

Sasuke se sentit soulevé comme une princesse en détresse mais la douleur l'empêcha de protester. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur les murs de la pièce éclairée par son ami. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son raisonnement avant que la douleur dut au saut de Naruto, ne lui fasse de nouveau perdre conscience.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu^^, dites moi tout^^.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour cette très longue attente pour ce chapitre d'une année, j'ai mis près de 3 mois à l'écrire car je commence tout juste à reprendre gout à écrire. Pour l'explication de ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai eus trois décès dans ma famille l'année dernière en 3 mois de temps et ça m'a vraiment mise à terre, j'ai eus beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente et je n'arrivais clairement plus à écrire, je suis désolé il va encore falloir être patient pour les suivants car je ne sais pas en combien de temps je vais pouvoir écrire car en plus j'ai pas mal de chose à faire et à régler aussi dans ma vie privée, mais je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas, j'aime trop écrire et mes chers lecteurs pour ça^^. Donc voilà pour les explications et en espérant que vous me pardonnerez tout ce temps et je vous souhaite bonne lecture en attendant le prochain chapitre. ^^**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 14**

Quand Itachi sortit de son sommeil post opératoire, il sentit une présence près de lui et n'eut pas de mal à la reconnaître, malgré ses yeux toujours bandés. Il tenta de se mettre assit et deux bras forts l'aidèrent. Il sentit qu'on lui plaçait des cousins dans le dos pour le soutenir, s'appuyant contre en prenant la parole.

-Merci Naruto.

L'interpelé sourit en lui répondant.

-Mais de rien, comment te sens-tu ?

-Etourdit et j'ai mal à la tête.

Naruto pouffa.

-Tu m'étonne, ça ne doit pas être un plaisir de se faire trifouiller les yeux comme ça.

-Je confirme, lui répondit l'ébène avec un sourire grimaçant.

-Tien je t'ai coupé une pomme.

Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui tendit un morceau en même temps qu'il lui disait sa dernière phrase. Machinalement au lieu de tendre la main, Itachi ouvrit la bouche. Naruto en resta surprit un instant avant de mener le morceau aux lèvres fines, il les frôla du bout des doigts en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le plus jeune eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur et dévia ses iris claires de la bouche de l'ébène, jusqu'aux pommettes rosies. Ce dernier c'étant rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, se faisant nourrir comme un enfant.

Naruto eut un sourire attendrit et réitéra ses gestes, jusqu'à se qu'Itachi est mangé tout le fruit. Puis le blond reprit la parole.

-Au fait, je viens de ramener ton frère à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien maintenant.

-Que lui ai t-il arrivé ? Demanda Itachi tout de même inquiet.

-Il a voulu faire des fouilles archéologiques dans le bâtiment en ruine derrière la maison à première vue, répondit Naruto d'un ton amusé.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'ébène septique sur la réponse du blond.

-Il est entré dans ce qui restait du dojo au font du jardin et le sol n'a pas supporté son poids et à cédé, il est tombé environ quatre mètre en dessous, dans une pièce sous le parquet.

-Hoo ! S'exclama l'Uchiha.

-Il a été opéré de la cuisse et de l'abdomen dut au débris mais il va bien rassure toi. C'est Tsunade qui l'a opéré juste après toi. Elle sortait du bloc quand je suis arrivé avec lui et elle s'en est chargé immédiatement. Il est sorti du bloc, il y a une heure, il est encore en salle de réveil. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait amener ici avec toi après qu'il se soit éveillé.

Itachi eut un sourire soulagé et reprit la parole.

-Et les enfants ? Comment ont-ils prit la nouvelle du déménagement ? Changeant de sujet, une fois rassuré.

Naruto fit une grimace ce rappelant de sa migraine matinale.

-Trèèèèèès bien, un peu trop même je dirais, ils sont survoltés depuis hier soir. Quand je les ai posés à l'académie ce matin, j'ai vraiment pleins Iruka. Ils vont lui mener une vie d'enfer aujourd'hui je le sens bien et j'appréhende grandement, la découverte de la maison ce soir quand nous rentrerons.

Itachi eut un sourire ravie et tendre qui gonfla le cœur de Naruto, le blond aimait vraiment parler de ses enfants et il savait qu'avec l'ainé Uchiha le plaisir était partagé et ça, pour lui, ça n'avait pas de prix.

-Je suis content. Dit simplement l'ébène avec une sincérité palpable.

La discussion fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade qui fit un immense sourire à Naruto en entrant.

-Alors comment vas-tu Itachi ? Demanda la blonde.

-Bien Hokage-sama, mon mal de tête se calme doucement.

-Très bien, je vais vérifier la cicatrisation et je vous laisse tranquille.

Naruto releva un sourcil, sachant que sa baa-chan sous-entendait quelque chose par cette phrase mais ne comprenant pas vraiment. Il décida de laisser ça de côté pour le moment et regarda Tsunade poser ses mains recouverte de chakra sur les bandages couvrant les yeux de son patient et se concentrer. Au bout de quelques minutes elle les retira et reprit son sourire.

-La cicatrisation des jinchuurikis m'étonnera toujours, déclara t-elle. Si elle continu comme ça, dans deux jours tu pourra rentrer chez toi.

Itachi fit une grimace et Naruto comprit tout de suite le pourquoi de cette action, il lui prit la main trainant sur le drap proche de lui et la serra. L'Hokage vit parfaitement le geste mais ne dit rien et les quitta quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto prit alors la parole sans relâcher la main dans sa paume pour autant.

-Ce n'est rien Itachi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà parlé avec Neji de comment l'annoncé aux enfants, ce ne sera pas une partie de pure plaisir, je le sais bien. Mais je les sais assez mature pour comprendre et ils apprendront juste plus tôt que prévu à te connaitre, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

Itachi en fut fortement ému et le sourire resplendissant apparu une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir, déclara t-il, en un souffle et Naruto resserra son emprise.

-Ils vont t'adorer, j'en suis sur, tu es quelqu'un de formidable Itachi.

Les paroles du blond avaient ébranlé l'ébène et Naruto le vit parfaitement mais ne rajouta rien. Dans un silence agréable, ils restèrent comme cela, chacun dans leur pensées, jusqu'au retour du plus jeune des Uchiha. Que les infirmiers vinrent installer dans la chambre. Naruto laissa alors les deux frères pour retourner dans sa nouvelle maison et finir les préparatifs interrompu par la chute de Sasuke.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain, Naruto, une fois les enfants posé à l'académie, se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre de l'hôpital de nouveau. Il frappa mais n'attendit pas la réponse avant d'entrée.

-Bonjour. Dit-il avec un grand sourire et un ton enjoué.

Il se retrouva devant une image dont-il ne s'attendait pas. Itachi venait visiblement de sortir de la douche, debout près de son lit. Dos à Naruto, qui avait une magnifique vue sur son fessier galbé, dans un pantalon de cuir souple et noir, lui moulant à la perfection son séant. Le dos nu encore parcouru par quelques gouttes glissant sur sa peau blanche et descendant dans le creux de ses reins. Ses cheveux ramenés sur une épaule et une serviette pendant mollement sur ses épaules parfaitement dessinées.

L'ébène se retourna face à lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Bonjour, Naruto. Lui dit-il de sa voix enjôleuse.

Le blond à la vue du torse parfait et de son sourire, sentit une bouffée de chaleur parcourir son corps et se matérialisant plus particulièrement sur ses joues.

-…Jour, Usuratonkachi.

Le blond sortit de sa torpeur pour tourner la tête vers la seconde voix, tombant sur le faciès de son meilleur ami qui le regardait, avec un rictus franchement moqueur. Le plus jeune des frères tranquillement installé dans le second lit de la pièce et s'amusant beaucoup de la réaction de Naruto à la vue de son ainé. Ce dernier détourna vivement la tête et baissa les yeux au sol, le temps pour Itachi de passé un tee-shirt en résille, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps d'apollon.

Le cadet Uchiha retint difficilement un pouffement et laissa le blond se débrouiller à engager la conversation. Son trouble, en évitant par tous les moyens de ne pas regarder le corps de son ainé, était tout simplement hilarant. Mais à force de se contenir, il finit par grimacer de douleur, dut à ses côtes qui protestèrent d'être ainsi contractées après leurs mésaventure de la veille. Le blond lui lança à son tour un sourire sadique. Se fut Itachi qui sortit Naruto de son mutisme après qu'il se soit réinstallé dans son lit, assit contre la tête de lit, une jambe pliée contre son torse.

-Alors comment c'est passé la découverte de la maison ?

-J'ai dut en perdre la moitié de mon audition avec les cris qu'ils poussaient en entrant dans chaque pièce et les trois quart quand ils ont vu leurs chambres.

Itachi se mit à rire, franchement heureux.

-Tant mieux alors, conclu t-il avec un sourire immense.

-Et vous deux comment ça va ?

-Tsunade doit venir tout à l'heure voir si on peut retirer mes bandages et Sasuke va encore rester quelques temps.

-Je vais surement mettre une bonne semaine à pouvoir sortir de ce lit, compléta le cadet d'un air bougon. Qui amusa les deux autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fichais là bas aussi, le réprimanda son ainé.

-Mes réflexions m'y on menés, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

La déclaration, laissa les deux autres un moment dans le silence. L'Hokage entra dans la pièce, sans même frapper, suivit de Sakura. Elles les saluèrent avant que Tsunade se dirige vers Itachi et la rose vers le plus jeune.

Sakura accéléra la guérison de Sasuke avec son chakra, se dernier la remerciant. Il avait horreur de devoir rester alité et de son point de vu, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Comme reconquérir son amour, pour commencer. Les bandage d'Itachi furent retirés et laissé à l'air libre. Ce dernier voyait flou pour le moment. Mais à voir son sourire étiré ses lèvres en retrouvant la lumière, Naruto ne regrettait franchement pas, d'avoir eut un jour l'idée de récupérer les yeux de son ami, dans cet endroit lugubre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain après-midi, Naruto se rendit de nouveau à l'hôpital pour raccompagner son colocataire à leur maison. Une fois le seuil de la maison franchit, L'ébène fit le tour de la maison. Heureux de voir que tout avait été fait selon ces directives et que Naruto et les enfants avait déjà pris leurs marques. Des objets des uns ou des autres traînant à droite à gauche, la vaisselle dans l'évier et les lits non fait des petits, lui donnèrent du baume au cœur. Cette maison était vivante, c'est tout ce qu'il en retenait et il en fut très heureux.

-Désolé pour le désordre, les enfants n'ont pas était très coopératif, ce matin. Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de ranger.

-Ce n'est pas grave, cela montre qu'il y a de la vie, lui répondit son ainé souriant.

Le blond pensa alors, que ce sourire, il voulait le voir tous les jours et qu'il s'y emploierait. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout deux rangé la maison, Naruto décida d'allé chercher les enfants à la sortie de l'académie. Itachi forcé par le père de ses enfants à se reposer en les attendant. L'ébène tourna comme un lion en cage, attendant avec une impatience leur retour.

Ils rentrèrent tous une bonne demi heure plus tard et les petits retirèrent leur manteaux et leurs chaussures dans l'entrée. Itachi était au salon, il les avait entendus entrer mais il attendait pour pouvoir tous les voir en détail. Il les vit alors entrer dans la pièce et eut un sourire tendre immense, ils étaient encore plus magnifique que ce qu'il avait put imaginer. Naruto entra à son tour et voyant l'ainé sur le point de pleurer de bonheur, il sourit attendrit et poussa un peu les enfants.

-Les enfants, Je vous présente Itachi, c'est lui qui à fait fabriquer cette maison pour nous tous…

Itachi contint son émotion tant bien que mal et leur sourit, il ne voulait pas craquer comme un idiot devant eux, il voulait les découvrir et se laisser apprécier par eux.

Les enfants s'avancèrent en l'observant attentivement et lui souriant un peu timidement, l'homme devant eux était tout de même impressionnant malgré tout. Naruto les poussa un peu et les fit s'aligner devant leur nouveau père.

-Et bien… vous êtes tout à fait comme je vous avez imaginé les enfants…

Il les montra du doigt un par un en les nommant par leur prénom avant de leur demander.

-Alors ? Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ? Leur demanda t-il tout sourire et Naruto amusé derrière eux.

-Non pas d'erreur, mais comment vous le savez ? demanda Kin impressionné.

-Vous étiez pourtant aveugle… rajouta Kyoko.

Itachi leur sourit avec tendresse.

-Ne me vouvoyez pas, nous allons habiter tous ensemble à présent et pour savoir sans me tromper votre père m'a énormément parlé de vous, car je désirais réellement tout savoir de vous tous.

Naruto sourit et pensa que c'était maintenant le moment de tout leur dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et avant qu'un des autres enfants ne pose encore des questions, il reprit la parole.

-Asseyez- vous les enfants, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de vraiment important et que vous devez savoir.

Voyant l'air grave de leur père et ressentant sa nervosité ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Naruto lui se mis par terre en tailleurs devant toute sa petite tribu, Itachi était de nouveau nerveux, se demandant comment les enfants allaient réagirent…

Il souffla un bon coup avant de ce lancer…

\- Alors voilà, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez tout d'abord sans m'interrompre et ensuite, je répondrais à vos questions les enfants.

Ils hochèrent la tête en attendant impatiemment la suite.

-Alors, vous savez que normalement les enfants ont deux parents pour pouvoir naitre, je vais vous raconter comment cela c'est passé pour vous. Je vous ai déjà parlé des méchantes personnes qui me cherchaient avant et que c'est pour ça que je vous ai caché avec moi. Et bien j'ai été capturé par ces personnes avant votre naissance et ce sont elles qui vous ont mit dans mon ventre, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à l'intérieur de mon ventre avant que Kurama ne me le dise… mais quand je l'ai sus j'ai voulu vous garder pour moi tout seul, et je me suis enfuis pour ne pas qu'ils vous prennent à moi…

Naruto reprit une grande inspiration, il tiqua en voyant les larmes au bord des yeux de Kyoko et Kin mais Itachi réagit de suite et les prit contre lui en venant frotter leurs bras pour les réconforter. Naruto reprit alors, il fallait qu'il en finisse avec ça…

-Donc Kuramai m'a aidé à m'échapper mais quand l'équipe de Konoha est venu à Suna, j'ai compris que nous pouvions revenir sans risque que l'on vous enlève à moi et j'ai aussi découvert qui était votre deuxième parent, car je ne le savais pas avant ça, les méchantes personnes ne me l'avaient pas dit…

Tous étaient hypnotisé par les paroles de leur père attendant la suite, même les jumeaux et Kin ne disaient pas un mot attendant impatiemment.

-Nous avons appris qu'Itachi était votre deuxième papa..

Il y eut un grand silence à l'annonce, Itachi et Naruto aillant le souffle coupé avant que Jiro prenne la parole.

-Ho ! C'est comme Seiji alors… lui aussi il a deux papas à Suna… dit-il songeur.

-Oui, ils sont tous les deux ninja et ils sont super fort, continua Sho, Tu es fort toi aussi Itachi ? Parce que papa lui, il est trop fort… Dit-il surexciter.

Naruto soupira de soulagement à la désamorce des jumeaux qui détendaient l'atmosphère pesante. Itachi sourit et hocha la tête.

-On dit que je le suis oui. Répondit-il soulagé par ces deux là.

-Il l'est vraiment les enfants, il l'est surement autant et peut être plus que moi… confirma Naruto.

Tous les visages des garçons s'illuminèrent en regardant leur nouveau parent sauf Kaoru bien trop terre à terre posa la question qui met mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous et papa ?

Naruto grimaça et Itachi lui, le regarda dans les yeux.

-Parce que je ne le savais absolument pas, mais crois moi que si je l'avais sus, je ne me serais jamais séparé de vous tous. Leur dit-il sérieusement. Je vous aurais tous gardé auprès de moi, et j'aurais tout fait pour vous protéger, vous pouvez être sur que je suis réellement heureux d'être votre père et que je veux tout faire pour rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu auprès de vous…

Kaoru lui sourit alors à son tour et hocha la tête content.

-Et donc on doit t'appeler papa aussi ? Demanda Kyoko avec les yeux brillant.

Itachi regarda Naruto et ce dernier sourit tendrement.

-Oui c'est papa Ita, à partir de maintenant les enfants… dit-Naruto vraiment soulagé que tout ce passe si bien.

S'en suivis un nombre incalculable de questions et de démonstration comme le sharingan ainsi que la présentation de Kokuo fut présenté aux enfants et aux petits démons que les enfants firent sortir pour que le grand démon à cinq queues connaisse lui aussi sa descendance, l'atmosphère se détendant pour de joyeuses retrouvailles, tous très heureux de cette présentation tardive.

Tout ce passa plutôt bien au grand soulagement des deux adultes qui finirent par aller préparer le repas pour leur tribu alors que les enfants débattaient entre eux de tout ça surexcité par cette annonce et que maintenant, ils avaient deux parents comme une famille normale et heureux que leur papa puisse maintenant se montrer au grand jour et qu'il n'ai plus peur des méchants.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré l'attente qu'il y a eut^^ .**

**A bientôt^^.**


End file.
